Mysteries
by Averil-Nk
Summary: Sue receives a microchip from a dying man, who tells her she has to save the country. Since she got possession of secret information, someone also wants to kill her. Will the team catch the criminal, and will S&J gather courage to confess their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

1.

The man was running desperately. He didn't know where, he had only one aim: to get as far as possible. He was escaping through crowded streets, squares… A few passers-by gave him a strange look… but most of them didn't even notice him.

_I must take it there_, he thought_. It cannot get to the wrong place. It cannot stay at the wrong place. It is important. It is essential that it doesn't remain a secret._

_You must run quicker. You don't have much time. _But the man started losing his strength. Despite his efforts, he couldn't run faster. He was heavily bleeding. He had been shot.

The paid assassin put his gun down. He couldn't shoot, not this way. There were too many people on the street for him to be able to do this without attracting attention. But he knew that there wouldn't be a need for this anyway.

Sue Thomas was walking musing in the Washington night. She was thinking about her life… her job… love… her thoughts turned back to the same person all the time.

Jack.

They had been working together for three years. The woman remembered the day when she stormed into the man's office, demanding a transfer. It was such a funny situation… and she was instantly charmed by Jack's smile. _It was the will of Fate, that on that afternoon I mistook the floor. And it changed my whole life._

She was thinking of the man all the time… she loved him more than anyone else. She had been in love with him since they first met in the bullpen… and later, at lunch the man chose her as company… among everyone else… _I wish I could tell him what I feel. But it is impossible that a man like Jack loves me … And if I tell him that I love him, I will definitely ruin our friendship. And if he doesn't feel the same way as I do… How can I look into his eyes? How can we work together after that?_ She couldn't have born that.

Sue's meditation was suddenly interrupted by a man. He ran to her, pulled her aside and gave something to her.

- Find it… - he said hastily.

- What? - Sue could barely read what the man was saying. – What should I find?

- It is important… it is essential… Find it… - whispered the man. He was losing his strength. – It cannot get to the wrong place… Find the other one… Reveal it…

- What other one? What should I reveal? - Sue didn't understand at all what the man was trying to say.

The man hardly had any strength to speak. – Now go… hurry, you aren't safe here…

Sue screamed. Because of the fright caused by the sudden appearance of the man she didn't have the chance to look at him more thoroughly. But now she was staring terrified at the man standing in front of her. His chest was heavily bleeding. He was dying…


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jack Hudson was lying on his bed sleeplessly. Unlike at other times, he went to bed early, but couldn't fall asleep… He had been thinking of the same person for a long time.

Sue.

He was thinking of her all the time… he was dreaming about her, watching her all the time from his table, glancing aside nervously when he realized that the woman or their teammates saw whom his look was directed to… he was watching her… her beautiful, blonde hair… as she was working, leaning over her table… as she petted Levi…

He had been in love with her ever since the woman stormed into his office three years before, demanding a transfer. It was such a long time ago… and still, as if it was yesterday. He had been trying to confess his feelings to Sue ever since… but he had never had enough courage for that. He was afraid that the woman would reject him… _How can such a wonderful woman love a man like me? And if she only considers me a friend… How can we work together after that? _He couldn't have endured if Sue said no… He felt he couldn't live without her. He had almost lost her several times… when Simon almost killed her… or when she got that job in New York… He wouldn't have survived if he lost Sue. Jack Hudson, whom all women adored, at whose single word any female would have thrown herself in his arms, could only think of a single person. _I could always get any girl… But Sue isn't just a woman among all the others. Sue is special… the most wonderful woman in the world. I'm in love_, he thought… _and_ _I would do anything for her to feel the same way_.

Jack was suddenly startled out of his meditation. _Something has happened to Sue. I can feel that._


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jack immediately called Sue's blackberry, but it was switched off... _I can feel that something has happened to her. I hope she is OK. Please, God, let her be OK._

Because of these worries, Jack couldn't sleep, he lay sleeplessly in his bed all night.

Sue didn't know how she got home in the evening. Everything happened so suddenly… in one moment, she was peacefully walking with Levi, and in the other one, a seriously injured man gave her a microchip, mumbling hardly understandable words about her having to reveal something… she has to find it, because it cannot get to the wrong place… but what is it? What is on the microchip which is so important? And what is the „other one"? What did he mean by „wrong place"?

When Sue got home, Lucy was already asleep – Sue was happy about that, she felt that after this shock, she wouldn't have the strength to talk to anyone. The only thing she wanted was sleep… she took the leash down from Levi, switched her blackberry off and went to sleep.

Jack got up tired the next morning. He couldn't stop thinking that something might have happened to Sue… he couldn't have endured if he lost the woman he was so desperately in love with. _I hope this is just imagination and Sue is OK. She must be OK… it is just impossible that something happened to her. I haven't even told her how I feel… I must tell her that I love her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way… even if she rejects me and breaks my heart… I must tell her. She has to know that I love her, ever since she stormed into the bullpen, demanding a transfer… She has to know that I have never loved anybody as much as her._

At the bullpen he was relieved to see that Sue had arrived and that she was OK. The woman told the team about what happened on the previous night and gave the microchip to Tara.

- Everything happened in a few moments time… I was walking with Levi when a man ran to me and gave this microchip to me… he said I have to find something, because it cannot get to the wrong place… and that I have to reveal something… it was so strange… so incomprehensible… I tried to find out what he meant exactly, but he barely had the strength to speak… and then he told me to go away, because I wasn't safe there… But what can be so important to put his life to danger?

- Maybe the microchip will answer our questions… - Lucy said.

- I hope so… because I cannot calm down until we find out what this is all about.

Jack went over to Sue.

- Are you OK? – he asked. I was worried about you.

Sue looked at the man. _Did he really say he was worried about me?_

- Yes… and you? You look tired.

- I am… You were switched off… I couldn't imagine what happened to you… usually you don't switch your blackberry off.

- No, indeed not… but I was so shocked by what happened yesterday that I felt I didn't have the strength for anything, all I wanted to do was sleep…

- I'm glad you are OK… - the man said. I wouldn't bear if anything happened to you… The team wouldn't bear if anything happened to you – he corrected himself immediately, in order not to reveal his feelings towards the woman.

- I cannot see what the microchip contains – Tara interrupted the conversation. – It looks like it needs something else to reveal its contents.

- Yesterday that man was talking about a certain „other"… maybe he was referring to this… - Sue remembered. – But where can this „other" be? And, more importantly: what can it contain that it is so important?

- Guys, we have a new case! – D entered the bullpen. – A body was found in 34th street. The victim is Gregory Watson, 56, from Virginia – D. put his photo on the board. – He was shot, but not at the place where he was found. It seems he tried to escape from the murderer.

Sue recognized the man from the previous evening in astonishment.

- I saw that he had been shot and knew that he would probably die soon, but it is still so horrible… - she whispered.

- Tara, find everything out about Watson! What his address was, where he worked, whom he met or wrote to in the past months, what the reason for the murder could be, who could be considered as suspects, I want to know everything! – Jack ordered.

- Jack! – Tara exclaimed. I found something interesting… Watson worked for the government… and heavily criticized several of their measures…

- Do you think this could have something to do with his murder? - Bobby asked.

- We cannot rule out anything – Jack replied. - Tara, have you got Watson's address? - But, looking at the woman, he knew that this was an unnecessary question.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The paid assassin was watching the woman. He knew about everything she made. He had to kill her, he was just waiting for the right moment. The boss was clear: no one may know about the microchip.

The microchip didn't get to the addressee. He shot Watson. He knew the man didn't survive. But he gave the microchip to someone. The woman works for the FBI as well. She cannot stay alive either. It mustn't become public. It is too dangerous. He knew that it wouldn't be hard to kill her. She's deaf; by the time she realizes she is in danger, she will be dead.

Watson is dead, the boss thought. He couldn't take the microchip to its destination. But he gave it to somebody. The woman cannot stay alive. The microchip is unusable on its own, but he didn't want to take the risk. If Watson managed to take the microchip out of the building, the other one can be found any time as well. He couldn't let this be revealed. Too much was at stake for this.

The paid assassin is a professional. He made sure to find such a person. He will kill the woman without attracting any attention. They won't realize that there is a connection between the two murders.

The boss smiled contentedly. The plan works. No one can stop its execution. Time will come soon… and then everything will change for ever.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Jack and Sue visited Mrs. Watson in the house of the family.

- Mary Watson? Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson, FBI. We would like to ask you a few questions about your husband.

At the mentioning of her husband's name Mrs. Watson's face darkened, but found enough courage to answer.

- Come in. I'm sorry… I still can't believe that Greg… Doesn't exist any more.

Sue nodded, expressing her understanding. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if all this happened to her.

- When did you last see your husband? – Jack asked, after the woman asked them to sit down.

- He went to work yesterday morning, and never came back… It is so unbelievable… Two days ago we were planning our summer holiday, and now… - Mrs. Watson needed all her strength to hold her tears back.

- Mrs. Watson, we are trying to finish this as soon as possible, but we have to know a few things – Sue said. The woman nodded.

- In the past weeks have you noticed anything unusual in the behaviour of your husband?

- Greg was always a cheerful man… he always smiled… despite the importance of his job, he didn't worry too much. But in the past weeks, this completely changed... he became anxious… worried…

- Do you have any ideas why this could happen?

- Greg hardly talked about his work… I saw that there was something wrong, I asked him what the matter was, but he said I should not worry, it is just the continuous stress at his work… But I knew he was hiding something. Once I saw something on his laptop… he was typing something, and I stepped behind him… but when he realized I was standing there, he suddenly exited his email… he was troubled, he didn't want me to know what he was looking at. I know there is something important he didn't tell me. Maybe he got threatening emails and he didn't want me to worry about him… But I asked in vain whether there was anything wrong, he said everything was OK.

- Was your husband engaged in any dubious business? – Jack asked.

- Greg was an honest and perfectly reliable man. I cannot imagine anything like this about him.

- Could he have connections with somebody who could have involved him in such cases? Perhaps someone got to know something about him with which he could be blackmailed?

- I cannot imagine anyone to be able to involve Greg into any kind of dubious business… I believe that it's unimaginable that he could have been able to do something which could have been used to blackmail him.

- Did your husband have enemies? Do you know about anybody who could have intended to kill him?

- Greg worked for the government and had a significant job, so many people could have wanted his death. But I don't really know whom he had connections with… he said that when he could, he didn't take work home, he just wanted to be with his family at home… I didn't even know his colleagues.

- Do you think it's possible that what your husband was hiding from you had anything to do with his murder? Do you think he learned something which made someone kill him?

- It is possible that he found out something which someone considered too dangerous and had him murdered… I had never seen Greg so worried.

- Mrs. Watson, we have to take your husband's laptop with us… Perhaps our technicians find important information on it – Jack said.

- Of course…

- Thank you, Mrs. Watson, you helped us really much – Sue said.

- Poor woman – Sue said after they left the house and headed back to the bullpen. – If I lost my husband in such a way… I don't know whether I could bear that.

An image appeared in Jack's mind… Sue and him… _would she feel the same way if I was that husband?_ _I hope that I will be the lucky man who will marry you one day, Sue. And no, you won't lose me, my love._

- Do you think someone had him murdered? – Sue asked, and Jack got back from his daydreaming to reality.

- I don't know… it looks so… but this case is getting more and more complicated.

- Tara! This is Watson's laptop – Jack said, after they got back to the bullpen, and gave it to the woman. – Check whether you find anything interesting on it.

- OK… let's see what it has for us – Tara replied and started searching for usable information in the laptop.

Sue sat down to her table and checked her emails. She realized that she received a new one, but the name of the sender wasn't familiar to her. She opened the email.

_I know it's at you, Sue. I'm watching you, I know about every step of you. Time will come soon... __and a bullet puts an end to your life… soon…_


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Sue stared at the email in astonishment.

- What's the matter? – Bobby asked. Sue nodded silently at the monitor.

Bobby read the email out.

- He's watching me… He wants to kill me… - Sue whispered.

- This madman is capable of anything! – Jack shouted heatedly. He stepped to the woman and hugged her. _He wants to hurt Sue, my Sue. But I won't let anyone cause harm to her. I will defend her at any price._

- Everything will be all right – he whispered. – We will catch him.

Sue felt secure in Jack's hug. _It's so good that he is here with me…_ _I trust nobody else as much as him._

- From now on, you are not allowed to go anywhere on your own. Whether you go home, shopping, or if you just take Levi out for a walk, there will always be someone with you – Jack ordered, after letting Sue go. – Do you understand?

Sue nodded without saying anything. She still hasn't recovered from the shock the email caused.

- Tara! Did you find anything in Watson's computer? – Jack asked.

- I examined the laptop... It seems that several data and emails were deleted from it… but, as I have already said several times, as long as something is just deleted, but not overwritten, it remains in the computer, it just cannot be seen.

- Can you bring it back? – Bobby asked.

- Bobby dear, there is hardly anything about computers which I cannot do, but I thought you all know this – Tara replied, pretending to be upset. – Of course I can. We'll get to know soon what Watson's laptop contains.

- Lucy! Make a list of Watson's colleagues! – Jack said. – We'll ask them too, they may know something important which helps us with the case.

- It will be ready in a moment – Lucy replied.

- I found a few threatening emails… - Tara said.

- Do we know whom they came from? – Bobby asked.

- Most of them arrived from a secret address, which is impossible to track down… It seems that somebody really doesn't want to be found.

- Project the emails! – Jack asked.

The first message appeared on the screen.

_I know that you found out about it. If you tell anyone, both of you will die._

- The email arrived to Watson's address three weeks ago. I tried to track the address where it came from, but this is something even I cannot cope with – Tara said. – After this, Watson got other, similar threatening emails almost daily, probably from the same person.

Tara projected the next email.

_Don't forget that no one may know about this. If you still talk about __it to others, the life of all of you is over._

The next email contained a similar threat.

_I am watching you, Watson. If you mention what you found out to anyone, you won't live until the next day. _

The remaining emails appeared on the screen one after the other. All of them contained the same message: Watson mustn't talk to anyone about what he had found out, otherwise he would be murdered.

- It seems that this person took the threats seriously… This must be about something really important – D stated.

- But I also found a few other emails… whose sender I could identify – Tara continued. They came from a certain Daniel Harper… the last one arrived on the day of Watson's murder. The messages are not always related, so they probably talked about the rest in person.

Tara started projecting the messages Watson and Harper wrote to each other.

Watson:

_I found something… I must give it __to you, it isn't secure with me… it is essential that it doesn't get to the wrong place. You are the only person I trust… If something happens to me, you know what you have to do._

Harper:

_Greg, this is very dangerous. Don't get involved in anything, you could be in serious trouble._

Watson:

_I must take it __to you… let's meet at the place we agreed on. You know what you have to do._

Harper:

_OK. Meet you there in the evening._

- The last email came a few hours before Watson's death – Tara added.

- We have to find out what Watson was referring to in his emails… what was so important that it put his life to danger – Jack said. – Maybe his colleagues know something… Lucy! Do you have the list I asked for? – Lucy gave it to him.

- Sue, Bobby, Myles! We'll go and ask Watson's colleagues. Tara, continue searching in Watson's laptop, hopefully you'll find other important information as well. Lucy, find this Daniel Harper! – Jack ordered.

Tara and Lucy started doing what they were asked, while Jack and the team went to visit Watson's colleagues.

_They are always with her_, the paid assassin thought. _But they will never defeat me. I will put an end to your life soon, Sue_…


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Bobby and Myles first visited Watson's secretary at work. The black-haired woman of average height, who was in her thirties, looked up from behind her desk at the arrival of the two agents.

- Debra Johnson? Bobby Manning and Myles Leland, FBI. We would like to talk to you about your boss.

- Of course… - The woman led them to the conference room. – Sit down, please. Can I bring you anything?

- No, thank you. How long did you work together? – Myles asked.

- 10 years.

- What kind of a person was your boss?

- Mr. Watson worked a lot, he often spent sixteen hours working… In spite of this he was always calm, smiling, he cheered everybody up around him. He was kind to everybody, he was always willing to help; if anyone had problems, they could ask him for help… He never shouted either with me or with his colleagues, he didn't even have a single argument with any of us. But all this changed in the past weeks… He became worried, anxious, he wasn't that cheerful person any more whom we all liked so much.

- Do you have any ideas what could be the reason for that?

- I had never seen him so worried… it looked like he was afraid of something.

- Did he talk to you about this? Did he tell you what he was anxious about? – Bobby asked.

- Mr. Watson never complained about anything… he always listened to everybody, but didn't want to trouble others with his problems. He tried to hide this, but we had been working together for too long for me to know that something wasn't right.

- Do you think it is possible that he was blackmailed?

- Perhaps… He had never been so worried before.

- Do you think it is possible that he got involved in illegal affairs?

- That is completely out of the question. I knew my boss well and I can tell you for sure that he would have never got involved in such business. If he was blackmailed, I don't know what could be the reason for this… but I am absolutely sure that he would have never been capable of committing anything illegal.

- When did you last see your boss? – Myles asked.

- He came to work that morning, as usual… then he left around two o'clock and said he wouldn't come back on that day. He told me to cancel his meetings scheduled for that day… although one of these was really important, which we had been planning for a long time… When leaving, he said „we'll meet tomorrow"… but this never happened… On the next day I found out about his death from the police…

- Did he ever cancel his meetings before?

- No, never. This is why it was strange… Mr. Watson would have never done this without a proper reason. Since we had been working together, he took part at every meeting, even when he was not fully healthy… his job and clients were too important for him.

- Whom did he have meetings with on that day? – Bobby asked.

- I'll check it immediately… - Debra took the date calendar containing the timetable of her boss from Watson's office. – It was an extremely busy day, he had more meetings scheduled than on an average day… - he said, looking at the notes for that day. – The main advisor of Senator Peterson, businessmen…

- Whom did he have his last meeting with?

- Travis Green… he is a businessman, they met to negotiate about the details of a significant investment… After that, he came back to the office, but a short time later he left again, saying that he had to arrange a very important and urgent case and told me he wouldn't come back on that day. That was the last time I saw him…

- Ms. Johnson, we have to take your boss' date calendar with us.

- Of course… - Debra handed it over to Myles.

- And now we'll visit this Travis Green – Bobby told Myles. - Thank you for your help, Ms. Johnson – Bobby said.

Bobby and Myles entered the building of Green's company. After they were directed to the right floor, they headed towards the secretary.

- Good afternoon. FBI, we would like to talk to Travis Green – Bobby said, while both of them showed their badges.

The secretary was surprised that the FBI was investigating at their company, but she led the two agents to the office of her boss.

- Mr. Green? We would like to ask you a few questions about the death of Gregory Watson.

- Gregory Watson is dead? – Green asked surprised. – When…? How did it happen? And what does it have to do with our company?

- We hope nothing, but I hope you understand that we have to follow every possible track to find out the truth about this case. Gregory Watson was found dead two days ago on a street in Washington – Bobby said.

- Mr. Watson's secretary informed us that you had a meeting with him on the day of his death. Could you tell us more about this? – Myles said.

- We had a meeting about a very important issue… we were working on the launch of a significant project.

- What kind of a project?

- We were planning of the building of a new medical centre, where research could be done to develop new medicine for diseases which are still incurable… This would help to save the lives of millions of people around the world, it would give them hope to recover, for which they would have no hope without this medical centre. Our company won the tender for its building. The initiation is supported by the government as well… and Watson worked for the government, this is why we negotiated with him.

- Have you met him before, whether because of business or in private?

- Yes, we had several meetings since my company won the tender for the building of the medical centre… we had been negotiating about the details of the project for weeks.

- What kind of a person was Gregory Watson? – Bobby asked.

- I have always thought he was an honest man, I completely trusted him.

- Did you notice any change in his behaviour in the past days?

- He always aimed at doing his job perfectly, even if this meant working for the most of the day… In the past days, he looked as if he was really anxious, but this was surely the consequence of working that much… A person in such an important position has a huge responsibility and has to endure great stress day by day, it is natural that sometimes they are anxious.

- Do you think it's possible that Watson stood in the way of anybody, so much that he was killed? Perhaps someone had different plans with the medical centre? – Myles asked.

- Watson supported the establishment of the medical centre from the beginning… but his attitude seemed to have changed at our last meeting… he began to doubt the necessity of the project…

- Do you have any ideas what could be the reason for this?

- Watson had different views than many politicians on several issues… he opposed several decisions of the government… it seems logical that many politicians wanted to get rid of him, so that he cannot express his disagreement with their decisions and to prevent the decrease of their popularity as an effect of the criticism…

- Do you think it is possible that he was blackmailed and forced not to support the establishment of the medical centre, despite his own conviction?

- Maybe… but if this is the case, they must have found out something really significant about him… I know for sure that without a reason of vital importance, Gregory Watson would never have acted in contrast with his own beliefs.

- Thank you, Mr. Green. If we need your help in the future, we will visit you later as well, so please don't leave the city in the following weeks – Bobby said.

- All right – Green replied. – I'll show you to the door.

- We have just started the investigation in this case, but it has already got incredibly mixed up… - Myles stated, after stepping on the street. – It is possible that there is a conspiracy in the government… maybe this case will end the careers of politicians holding important positions…


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jack and Sue entered Watson's workplace, to talk to the colleagues of the man. Approaching the building, they were both lost in their thoughts.

_It's so good that he is here with me__. I feel secure beside him. I can't even think of what would happen to me if he wasn't here to take care of me._

_It's so good that I can be here with her__. I can't even imagine what would happen if I couldn't be here with her, if I couldn't take care of her… No one can take care of her the way I can. That lunatic is capable of anything. But if anything happens to Sue…_ he couldn't even think about this.

- Good morning, can I help you? – the voice of the secretary brought Jack back to reality.

- FBI, we are investigating the case of Gregory Watson's murder – Jack showed his badge. – We would like to talk to his colleagues.

- I will let them know in a moment – the secretary said and picked up the receiver.

A few minutes later they entered the office of one of Watson's closest colleagues. They were received by a brown-haired woman of medium height in her thirties.

- Danielle Edwards? Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas, FBI. We have to ask you a few questions about Gregory Watson.

The woman told the agents to take a seat, then she also sat down opposite them.

- How long had you worked together with Mr. Watson? – Jack asked.

- Five years… since I have been working for the ministry.

- What kind of a person was he? Could you work together well?

- Gregory was a great colleague… and a great friend as well… he was always cheerful, and he cheered everyone else up... He didn't even have arguments with his colleagues… He always aimed at doing his job perfectly, which meant motivation for doing the same for us as well… this is why we were such a good team. We understood each other well outside of work too… the team often met in their free time as well…

- In the recent past, have you observed any kind of unusual change in his behaviour? – Sue asked.

- Until the past few weeks he behaved the same way as usual… but after that, his attitude changed… he wasn't that cheerful person any more whom we got to know… he wasn't as enthusiastic about his job as we got used to from him…

- Did he talk to you about what worried him?

- Gregory never talked about his problems… he always listened to his colleagues, if they complained about something, but he didn't like to bother them with those of his own.

- When did you last see Mr. Watson? – Jack asked.

- That morning… we greeted each other, talked a bit, then I had an important meeting… When I got back in the afternoon, his secretary said he wouldn't come back on that day… and on the next day, I learned about his death.

- Do you think it is possible that someone wanted to murder him?

- Gregory was such a good person… I would have never thought that someone might want to do harm to him. He had a good working relationship with everyone at his workplace… and I doubt he has enemies…

- Do you think it is possible that he got to know something which could have made someone murder him? – Sue asked.

- Gregory had an important position in the ministry… the Secretary of Health always paid special attention to his opinion… some people may not have been happy about this and may have murdered him because of their own interests…

- Do you know about such cases?

- Yes… maybe this was the reason for his murder… - the woman said musing. – The Secretary of Health was planning the building of a new medical centre, to make possible the production of medicine for diseases which are still incurable… Gregory supported the initiation from the beginning, but in the past weeks he mentioned several times that maybe this project should not be started… I found this extremely strange, after him being one of the most enthusiastic supporters of it…

- Do you think someone might have learnt something which could have made Mr. Watson to suggest the Secretary, in opposition with his own opinion, not to have this project be carried out?

- This is likely… I knew Gregory well, he would have never done anything which opposed his own conviction. They must have learnt something of vital importance if they made Gregory act against something in which he believed so firmly.

- Thank you for your time, Ms. Edwards – Jack said. – We might need you in the coming days, so please, don't leave the city during this time.

- Of course – Danielle replied, then saw the two agents to the door.

After this, Jack and Sue went to question the main advisor of the Secretary. James Tyler received them in his office.

- Nice plant – Jack looked at the exotic plant standing in one of the corners. – I have never seen anything like this.

- Yes, I brought it from New Zealand a few years ago… - the man replied. – When I saw it, I immediately knew I want one.

- Mr. Tyler, we have to ask you a few questions about the death of Gregory Watson – Jack turned to the subject.

- My secretary already informed me about this… please take a seat.

- Could you talk about your relation with Mr. Watson? What kind of a person was he?

- We didn't meet much outside of work, but we worked together for thirteen years, and during this time I got to know him well. He was a great person… and one of my best colleagues… he always aimed to be perfect in his job, and this motivated his colleagues to do so as well…

- What was he working on when he was murdered?

- The newest project of the ministry… we were working on the plan of a new medical centre, in which Gregory actively took part.

- Did you notice any change in Mr. Watson's behaviour recently? – Sue asked.

- In the past weeks, he started behaving strangely… he wasn't that cheerful man any more who cheered everyone else up and was ready to help everyone… He became worried… anxious… and what shocked me the most was that unexpectedly, he started doubting the necessity of building the medical centre… although before that, he was one of the greatest supporters of the initiation… and now he suggested the Secretary to think the necessity of the project over…

- Do you have any ideas for why could this happen?

- I can't think of any reasons for this… he was perfectly aware of the significance of the centre… it would save the lives of millions of people… he supported the idea of the establishment so enthusiastically… I can't imagine what made him change his mind so suddenly about the building of the medical centre…

- Do you think Mr. Watson might not have done this intentionally? That somebody learnt something about him which they could have used to blackmail him?

- This seems to be the only reasonable solution… if this is the case, they must have found something really significant… I knew Gregory, he would have never acted against his own convictions without a serious cause.

- Do you think Mr. Watson might have been involved in something illegal? If he was indeed blackmailed, could this have been the reason for it? – Jack asked.

- I knew Gregory well… after working together for thirteen years, I am absolutely sure he would have never got involved in anything illegal.

- Maybe they got to know something from Mr. Watson's past, which they could have used against him?

- Gregory never talked about his past, but on the basis of the thirteen years we spent working together, I can hardly imagine he could ever have committed anything illegal… but considering the change of his behaviour in the past weeks, it is undoubtedly strange, and must have a serious reason.

- Thank you for receiving us, Mr. Tyler. – Jack said. – We might come back to ask you a couple of more questions in the near future, so please don't leave the city in the coming weeks.

- All right – Tyler replied. – I will be at your disposal.

Jack and Sue questioned all of Watson's close colleagues, but all of them said the same: he was a great colleague, who never talked about his problems, but always helped everyone with those of their own; but in the recent weeks, his behaviour significantly changed, and none of them had any idea for the reason of this.

After that, the two agents headed back to the bullpen.

- It seems obvious that Watson was a man of unimpeachable character, he never committed anything illegal… but if this is the case, what could be the reason for his sudden change of behaviour? – Jack mused, while they were approaching their car.

Getting back to the bullpen, the agents gave an account of what they learnt at the questioning. On the basis of this, it seemed that everything was perfectly right with Watson's background… which made the mystery surrounding the circumstances of his death even more strange.

- I'll check my emails – Bobby said afterwards.

- Good idea – Sue replied. She logged in her email account… and was shocked to see that she received another message from an unknown sender. The address was different than last time, but she didn't know this one either. She opened the message in fear.

_I am still watching you__, Sue. Whatever you are doing, I know about that. You don't have too much time left… Use it… Soon you won't have a chance for this. Soon a bullet will penetrate your chest… And you will be bleeding… Heavily bleeding… And you'll know no one would help you…_


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Sue screamed horrified. Jack ran to her immediately.

- What is it? – he asked worried.

Sue stared at the message speechless. Jack read it in astonishment.

- This is a lunatic! – he shouted angrily. – But he won't hurt you, I swear to that. I promise we'll capture him soon – he said, while stroking Sue's hair and kissed her forehead. The woman shivered at Jack's touch.

_It is so good that he is here with me__… all my troubles seem less significant when I am near him… If he is here, I don't have any reasons for fear… he can definitely protect me. He promised they would catch that lunatic, and he would protect me... and he always keeps his promises._

_I will protect her, even if it will cost me my life__. She is the love of my life and I won't let anyone harm her. If I find the sender of the message, I will kill him myself. I promised her to catch that guy and to protect her... and I always keep my word. _

- Tara! Try and track the message! – he said finally. – There must be something which helps us find this guy.

Tara nodded and immediately started tracking the email. She was worried by the case as well, she didn't like to see her friends so worried... she did everything she could to help solve the case as soon as possible.

- Excuse me – said someone from the doorway. The team looked in his direction, and Sue followed their gaze. – I am Daniel Harper, I heard you were looking for me.

- Yes, Mr. Harper, thank you for coming – Jack said. – We would like to ask you a few questions.

- Mr. Harper, how long have you known Gregory Watson? – Jack asked, after they sat down in the interrogation room.

- Eight years… when we started working together for the ministry.

- What was your relation like?

- We were colleagues… and good friends.

- What kind of a person was Mr. Watson?

- He was a great colleague and friend… he always did his work perfectly, there were never any complaints about him… He also had a good influence on his colleagues… he always cheered the others up, even when there wasn't a cheerful atmosphere at work… whoever turned to him with their problems, he did everything he could to help… I just cannot understand what could have made anyone to murder him…

- Have you experienced any kind of change in his behaviour in the recent past?

- I was astonished to learn that he completely changed in the past few weeks… he became worried… anxious… he wasn't that cheerful person any more who was happy to help everyone and whom we liked so much. It is unbelievable that a person whom I thought I knew well can change that much in the course of such a short time…

- Do you have any ideas what could be the reason for that?

- We were good friends, but he didn't tell too much about this even to me… But it seemed as if he was afraid of something… A few weeks ago he told me he had found something, which he said was of vital importance… he kept saying that it cannot get to the wrong place, because that would lead to a catastrophe…

- Do you have any notion about what could he mean by that? Do you know what exactly did Mr. Watson find?

- He didn't tell this to me… he said he would do that in person… all I know is that he copied what he found on a microchip… but he said it wasn't secure with him… so he wanted to give it to me to take it to a secure place.

- Did you receive that microchip?

- No… before it could get to me, Gregory was murdered.

- Did Mr. Watson have enemies? Do you have any ideas who could have wanted to murder him?

- Gregory had an important position in politics, with significant influence on the decisions of the Secretary, so it is natural that many people were not happy about this… but I would have never thought that anyone would be capable of killing him.

- Did Mr. Watson get any kinds of threat?

- If someone is in such an important position, it is natural that sometimes they get threats… he did get several of these, but they proved not to be serious… Until the past few weeks… Since then, he got threats almost every day.

- Did Mr. Watson talk to you about these? Do you know what they were about?

- No… all he said was that he got threatening messages… and that he would tell me about the rest in person.

- Do you think it is possible that Mr. Watson got involved in illegal affairs, and this could have been the reason for his murder?

- We worked together for eight years, I knew him very well, and we were good friends. I think it is impossible that he got into anything illegal… but even if he did, I knew him to well, he couldn't have kept it a secret.

- Do you know about anything which could have been used to blackmail Mr. Watson?

- Gregory was an honest, law-abiding man… I have known him for eight years, and don't know much about his past, but on the basis of what I learnt about him since we had been working together, I find it impossible for anyone to find something which they could use to blackmail him…

- When did you last see Mr. Watson?

- The day before his murder… We met because of work… we had to talk about the details of an important project. Our meeting was short, since he said he had something important to arrange… he left after about half an hour… and I learnt about his death on the next day.

- Did you talk to him in the period between your last meeting and his death?

- Yes… We communicated through text messages, this is how we agreed on a meeting for that evening.

- Do you know where that microchip is now?

- No… I have no idea. I only know it should be with me… and it might have got into the wrong place, what Gregory was afraid of so much… I hope the tragedy which he feared can be prevented.

- What is on that microchip?

- A plan… that of an underground, secret government building.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

- A secret government building? Do you know where it is exactly?

- No… Gregory didn't tell this to me... he didn't trust the security of electronic mail… If he wanted to tell that, he would have definitely done that in person.

- Do you have any ideas what that building is used for?

- No… But it is certainly about something very significant, if keeping it a secret cost a man's life.

- Do you think Watson was killed because of this?

- It seems logical… - Harper replied. – Especially that Gregory knew about both of them…

- Both? – Jack asked.

The man suddenly got confused; it seemed he wanted to hide this information. – Umm... Yes. There is another microchip as well.

- Another microchip? – Jack asked curiously.

- Yes… There are two microchips.

- What does the other microchip contain?

- The map leading to the secret government building…

- Do you know where this microchip is?

- I don't know where it is exactly, but it is certain that it wasn't at Gregory. He just wanted to place the other one to security… since these two can only be used together. He didn't want it to get to the wrong people… And maybe he still couldn't prevent that – he sighed.

- Mr. Harper, thank you for coming in, you really helped a lot – Jack said. – We may need your help to solve the case, so please, don't leave the city in the near future.

The man nodded, and Jack headed back to the bullpen.

- Let's summarize what we know about the case – Jack said, returning to the bullpen, and went to the board. – According to his co-workers, Gregory Watson never did anything illegal; he was an honest man, who always did what he believed in. He worked hard; he was kind and understanding with everyone; he was always willing to help, but didn't trouble the others with his problems. But they said this changed in the past week. Watson became anxious, tense… he was worried about something. A short time before his death he obtained a microchip, which contains data that is a threat to the security of a country. Someone learnt this and sent threatening messages to Watson's computer. Watson knew that the microchip wasn't secure with him, therefore he wanted to give it to his friend and colleague, Daniel Harper, but before getting to the place they were supposed to meet at, he was murdered. Harper said that the microchip contains the plan of a secret, underground government building, and that he doesn't know anything more. But we learned that there is another microchip, which marks the way to the building. But he couldn't tell where this microchip is. We also know that in the recent past, the government decided about the establishment of a medical centre, where new medicine would be developed for illnesses which are still incurable. His colleagues say that at the beginning, Watson one of the greatest supporters of the project, but his standpoint completely changed in the past few days. They do not understand this sudden change, but they are convinced this must have a really significant cause, otherwise Watson would have never acted against something in which he strongly believed.

- Do you think the medical centre has anything to do with Watson's murder? Maybe this is the secret underground building… - Myles said.

- Not impossible… Especially that Watson had a serious difference of opinion with several politicians.

- He was murdered, so they could make medicine in a secret laboratory without anyone seriously criticizing them? – D said. – And the medicine could be used for lots of illegal acts…

- If this is the case, this will cause the fall of several politicians… - Tara said.

- And they don't know we have the microchip… - Bobby continued.

- it seems it contains data which means a great threat to the whole country, therefore we cannot lose it – Jack said. – Bobby! Take Sue and Lucy home! That lunatic is continuously watching Sue, we cannot risk anything happen to her. You'll sleep at the girls' place tonight, take care of them, nothing can happen to them.

- No problem – Bobby nodded.

Jack would have taken the girls home himself. _No one can take care of you as I, my love._ But he knew he still had something to do in the bullpen. – Guys, we'll check the case once again, in case we missed anything – he turned to the others. – Hopefully we'll find something important by tomorrow.

- OK – Bobby said. – Can we go?

- Yes… - Sue smiled weakly, put a few files on her table in order and headed towards the man.

- Everything will be all right – Jack smiled at her, while touching her arm.

Sue tried to smile. _Yes… Everything will be all right… I wish you could take care of me. Is like my brother and I know that I have nothing to be afraid of if he is here, but I only feel really secure if you are beside me…_ She gave Jack a „Yes, surely" – look and went after the others.

Jack looked at the departing team for long seconds.

- Let's start then… - he said eventually. – We have to catch that maniac, as soon as possible. There has to be something here which we had missed.

- So, girls, we'll spend the night under the same roof… - Bobby smiled, when they entered the apartment. – Aren't you greatly honoured that you have a real Australian bodyguard?

- Yes, we are completely impressed, can't you see this? – Lucy laughed. – Just a kangaroo is missing for the perfect overall effect…

- Kangaroo? Who knows, even that can appear… Although I doubt your neighbours would be too happy about that…

- How long have you cared about our neighbours? – Sue smiled.

- Now that you have mentioned this, we aren't… Although, if I think about what consequences this may have for me…

- Bobby! – Lucy threw a pillow at the man. – Don't hurry so much to offer your apartment to us! Although if I had to choose, I believe I would rather endure Myles' lecture about the growing of roses than having to fall through pizza boxes and piles of clothes to be able to get from the kitchen to the living room…

- Lucy, if you rather fall asleep of boredom on Myles's lectures, then OK… but my flat is good as it is.

- I believe we have to give the kangaroos up… - Sue smiled. – Our hearts are breaking, but what can we do…

- And if you would only know what you lose by this… - Bobby replied. – But if you want this… - he sighed theatrically. – So, where am I sleeping?

- Now that you are asking… The floor is waiting for your company impatiently – Lucy smiled.

- The floor?? Do you appreciate me only that much? – Bobby asked, pretending to be upset.

- The tough FBI agent is discontented… What do you have against the floor? – Lucy said indignantly.

- Ah, nothing, but you know that you are really kind… no guests besides me, the whole couch is empty, and I get the floor… This is really nice – Bobby went on pretending to be upset.

- OK, you get the coach, before you would overtax yourself – Lucy gave him a „what can we expect from him, he's a guy" – look, but her smile indicated that she wasn't serious about this. – And to prevent you complaining about hospitality, I will make the bed for you… - she added, and went to take the bedclothes.

- Isn't she just lovely? It is impossible not to like her… - Bobby looked at Lucy.

Sue nodded in agreement.

- I hope you'll have a good place on the couch, if the floor didn't conform your expectations – Lucy returned with the bedclothes.

- I am really grateful, I know how much of a sacrifice this is from your part… - Bobby said.

- I'm happy you acknowledge this… - Lucy smiled while making the bed. – Well… Good night, we'll meet tomorrow.

- Good night! – Sue said. – Great that an FBI-agent is taking care of us…

- See, my presence is useful… - Bobby smiled. – Good to know you are happy about me. OK, we'll meet in the morning… Good night!

Next day the team entered the bullpen talking cheerfully.

- But it's natural that I use the couch, if I perform such an important task as protecting your safety… - Bobby laughed while entering the bullpen.

- Look at that… He plays the tough FBI-agent, and he's complaining that the floor doesn't conform to his level… - Lucy said indignantly.

- But we are really grateful for you being there and taking care of us… - Sue smiled.

- I'm glad at least someone appreciates my efforts… - Bobby replied.

- Good morning, what kind of a flatmate was Bobby? – Jack interrupted the conversation.

- Quite OK… - Lucy replied smiling. – Although it is unbelievable how much he can complain…

- I only protested you sending me on the floor, when there was also the couch…

- Oh come on, don't complain that much, you should rather be happy for having the chance to take care of us… - Lucy replied indignantly.

- I'm flying of happiness, isn't this obvious? – Bobby shook his head.

- Yes, it is obvious that this was all you wanted… - Myles remarked.

- But you have to admit you felt good in our company – Sue smiled.

- Can I do anything else in the company of two such wonderful women? – Bobby smiled at Sue and then Lucy. – But I hope we'll catch this maniac soon and there won't be a need for me being beside you because of this… - he added.

- Guys… - Tara interrupted. – We've just received something… - she continued, glancing at the envelope in her hand. – Look at it… - she gave it to Bobby. The man opened it and took out the photos it contained… and almost dropped them on the floor. – It is us… Leaving your apartment… They were made from a close distance… Whoever is in the background of this, it is definitely vital for them to get this microchip.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Sue stared at the pictures shocked.

- He wants me… - she whispered. – He knows that Watson gave the microchip to me, and now he wants to kill me… I put all of you in danger… - she looked at the team with tears in her eyes.

- No, Sue, this is not your fault – Jack stepped over to her and hugged her. _This lunatic wants to hurt the love of my life. But I won't let anything happen to her. I will protect her, even if it costs me my life._ – Everything will be OK… - he whispered, and although he knew that Sue can't hear him, he felt the woman knows what he is saying.

_It is so comforting that he is here with me__… No one can take care of me the way he does…_

- Lucy! – Jack looked at the best friend of the woman he loved. Lucy immediately knew what Jack wanted. She went over to Sue and gently took hold of her arm. – Come – she said, and led her to the restroom.

- This maniac is hunting after Sue. We have to catch him, before he could hurt her – Jack said angrily.

- Jack… - Bobby said. – Calm down. Being nervous won't help us catch that lunatic.

- Calm down? A maniac is hunting after a member of my team and you are telling me to calm down? _This maniac wants to kill the love of my life! _How could I calm down?

- Jack, Sue needs you. Raging won't help. She needs you, more than ever. You are the one who can protect her the best. You have to stay calm and make her feel secure, otherwise how could you expect her make even a single step without being terrified?

- You are right, Bobby… But you know… Sue means too much to me… I can't lose her. I couldn't endure that.

Bobby touched his friend's arm in sympathy. – You won't lose her. We'll defend her; after all, we are the best team at the FBI.

- Yes… _I hope it won't be too late._

- Are you feeling better? – Lucy asked, after her friend refreshed herself in the restroom.

- A little… But I am still horrified of the thought that somewhere a maniac knows about whatever I do and is waiting for nothing else then putting an end to my life.

- Everything will be all right, Sue; after all, the best team of the FBI takes care of you.

- I know, it's just that… It is so frightening… It is horrific to even think that he can kill me any time… How could I step out on the street, knowing that he can shoot me any time?

- Don't worry, Sue, someone from the team will always be with you, day and night, he can't hurt you.

- Yes… I hope that too. I just want it to be over, to live my life quietly, without having to fear the revenge of a lunatic.

- Everything will be OK – Lucy smiled reassuringly. – Shall we go back?

Sue nodded, and the two friends went back to the bullpen.

- Are you OK? – Jack asked when the two women went back, touching Sue's arm. The woman nodded and tried to smile.

- Did you find anything out yesterday? – Bobby asked, when Sue sat down at her table.

- We went through the whole case again, including what Watson's wife and colleagues told us… - D replied. – We didn't find anything new here… But Tara tried to track again the messages Sue received… And we found something interesting…

- I checked again the letters which arrived to Sue's address – Tara said. – I didn't manage to find out who sent the messages, but I learned that the emails were sent from the same computer.

- Did you find out whose computer is it?

- Of course – Tara replied smiling. – We know him… The emails came from the computer of James Tyler.

- James Tyler, the main advisor of the Secretary? – Bobby asked amazed.

- Exactly – Tara nodded. – The case is starting to get interesting…

- Jack… - Sue's terrified voice interrupted the conversation. – Another message…

The man stepped over to Sue's desk and they read the email together.

_I am happy to learn that the pictures had the desired effect… __I am continuously following you… I know about every step you make… Time is approaching, Sue… A bullet will penetrate your chest sooner than you would think… Your blood will cover everything… And you'll die… Slowly… Very slowly…_


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Sue screamed, her eyes were filled with tears.

- He is here even now… And he's just waiting to kill me… - she whispered.

- Don't even think about this! – Jack turned the woman's face towards him. – Do you understand me, Sue? We won't let him cause any harm to you! – he said, and hugged the woman. Sue let her tears free, while Jack stroked her hair to calm her.

- Tara, track the message! – D said.

- I'm on it… - the woman replied. – Just what I expected… - she looked up her computer a few minutes later. – The email arrived from the same address as the previous two ones… from James Tyler's computer.

- We don't know whether the emails were indeed sent from Tyler's computer, and if this is the case, is he our suspect, therefore we'll continuously watch him. If you find anything suspicious, let me know immediately – Jack instructed.

- We won't lose sight of him for a single second – Bobby said, then sat back to his desk.

- Sue, Lucy, I'll take you home today – Jack looked at the two women. Sue's heart started beating faster. _The love of my life will be with me…_ _If he takes care of me, nothing can go wrong._

Lucy listened to Jack smiling. _At last… Maybe there will be a step forward in their relationship… It's about time._

- Can we go? – Jack asked a few hours later, looking at Sue and Lucy.

- Yes… I'll just finish something quickly… Ready, we can go – Sue replied.

- OK… Keep watching Tyler; if you find anything important, let me know immediately – Jack told the others.

- OK – Bobby replied. – And take care of the girls.

- Don't let anything happen to them – Tara said.

Jack gave his friends an „of course I will" – look, then left the bullpen following Lucy and Sue.

- I'll make some dinner – Sue said, when they entered the apartment.

- No, Sue, this day was very tiring for you. I'll prepare dinner, talk to Jack until that – she smiled. Sue knew there was no sense in arguing with her friend. She sat down on the couch, and Jack followed her example.

- Don't worry, Sue, everything will be all right. We'll catch that maniac soon and all this will be over –Jack smiled encouragingly at the woman.

- I know, it's just… it's so frightening to even think about some lunatic watching every step I make, without me seeing him, and he's waiting for nothing else than killing me… - Sue's voice faded. – I step on the street frightened every day, and can't think of anything else that he can shoot me in any moment… and I won't have a chance against it… - The woman could hardly hold her tears back.

Jack went closer to Sue and hugged her. – Everything will be all right… - he whispered, stroking the woman's hair.

_If__ Jack wasn't here, I couldn't bear all this… His presence is so comforting… I feel secure… If he is with me, I know that nothing wrong can happen._

_She is so beautiful__… And this lunatic wants to hurt her. But I'll catch him and protect Sue at any price._

Lucy watched the scene smiling. _They look so good together… If only there wasn't a need for such a horrible event to happen to make them get so close to each other… But everything will be better when we catch this maniac and close the case… Then they can be a couple at last. It is about time… We have been waiting for this for too long._

- Dinner is ready – she said. She would have looked at this scene for much longer, but she knew that Sue needed to rest.

They ate dinner in silence, all of them were thinking on the next day.

- I'll do the washing-up – Sue stood up, after they finished eating.

- Sue, I thought we have already agreed on this. You stay where you are, and I'll do the washing-up.

- Lucy, you are so kind… what would I do without you…

- After all what are good friends for? – the woman smiled.

- Where am I sleeping? – Jack asked, after Lucy finished the washing-up.

- Since Bobby wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea of sleeping on the floor yesterday, we thought we would save you from this and generously offer you the couch.

- I can't say how impressed I am from your kindness… - Jack smiled. – But would you have been capable of making Bobby sleep on the floor?

- Compared to the fact that he is playing the tough FBI-agent, he complained quite a lot… - Sue remembered smiling. – Until in the end, we couldn't watch his suffering face any more and allowed him to sleep on the couch…

- It was funny, regarding the fact that we meant the whole thing as a joke… - Lucy added.

- What Bobby apparently didn't find funny at all – Jack stated.

- Well, he didn't… Where is the sense of humour of FBI-agents at these times… - Sue mused.

- I believe a study should be written about this… - Lucy said. – It would be interesting to read… OK, I'll go and get you the bedclothes… - she looked at Jack. – It's late, time for sleeping.

- I hope you'll have a good place on the couch, if we saved you from the floor… - Sue smiled.

- I don't doubt this… _If I can be near you, it doesn't matter where I sleep…_

- It's ready… - Lucy said, looking at the couch. – We'll meet tomorrow… Good night, Jack!

- Good night to you too!

- Good night, Jack… - Sue said. – And thank you for taking care of us.

- I'm glad to do so… - the man smiled. _I would do anything for you, my love…_

The paid assassin was looking at the scene from a close distance. _Enjoy these moments, you won't have the opportunity to do so for long… Unfortunately, you'll lose your Sue soon…_


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Sue could only fall asleep after a long time, and when she finally drifted to sleep, she had nightmares all night. She couldn't get rid of the thought that somewhere close to her, a maniac was watching everything she did. _If he didn't take care of me, I would surely go crazy… I wish he could be beside me… I would like nothing more than him take me into his embrace, and then I could snuggle up to him… It would calm me down, and I would forget all my problems… But it must be a burden for him that he has to take care of me and he has to sleep on our couch, instead of spending the night at home… And I can't blame him for this._

Jack lay on the couch sleepless. _This lunatic can strike any time… One moment, and he shots the woman I love more than anything in the world… And then everything is over. It is terrifying to even think about a maniac hunting for Sue, and I may not be able to do anything to protect her… I wish I could be beside her… I wish I could take her into my arms, so that she knows I am here and nothing wrong can happen… I wish I could tell her how much I love her…_

Sue woke up early, still tired after the previous day, but she was unable to sleep any more. She lay in the dark for a long time, thinking about the case, until she decided to make some tea, hoping that it would calm her down a bit. _I hope I won't wake Jack up… he had a tiring day as well, and this one doesn't seem to be easier either._ She stepped out of the door of her room… and stared at what she saw in amazement. Jack was about to get dressed… Sue gazed at the man's muscular chest with her breath stopped. She knew she should instantly take her gaze away, since the man could realize her presence any moment, but she was just unable to do that.

- Good morning! – Jack said, after seeing Sue in the doorway. He immediately lost his ability to think straight, and was just staring at the woman. _She is so beautiful in her T-shirt and tousled hair… Hudson, stop it! But I'm unable to do hat… Now she surely thinks it is ridiculous that I can't take my eyes off her… But she's so beautiful…_

_Goodness me__… He surely realized that I can't take my eyes off him… But he looks so good… And this muscular chest… He should walk like this more often, he is always overdressed…_

- Hi! – Sue finally found her voice, and Jack managed to take his shirt on. – I barely had any sleep, I thought I would make a tea, I hope it will do good… Would you like one? – she asked the man.

- That would be good… I didn't sleep too much either, a cup of tea will definitely help a lot.

A few minutes later Sue returned to the living room with two cups of tea in her hands.

- Here you are… Careful, it's hot – she warned the man. Jack thanked for the tea smiling.

- That will surely calm me down… - Sue sipped at her tea. _What would really calm me down would be if you took me in your arms and kissed me…_

- Don't worry, everything will be OK – the man put his hand on Sue's arm to reassure her. – Soon all this will be over, we'll catch that maniac and everything will be a bad dream.

- I hope that too… It is impossible to live in such horror… Waking up every morning knowing that this may be the last one… - Sue's voice faded away, while the woman was trying to hold her tears back.

- Sue, listen to me! I will be here with you, the whole team takes care of you, nothing wrong can happen – he stroked her arm.

- I know and I trust you; after all, ours is the best team at the FBI, but if I think that this maniac is still watching me, waiting for the moment to shoot me… - The woman couldn't hold her tears back any more.

- Everything will be all right… - Jack took the woman into his embrace, while stroking her hair. – Your life will return to normal again. _And I hope I will also have a place in it, as the man with whom you want to live the rest of your life._

_They look so good together__… They were made for each other. Hopefully they will realize that soon, and confess their feelings towards one another _– Lucy thought, watching the couple, then she thought she wouldn't disturb and went back to her room.

- What was it like to sleep on the floor? – Bobby asked his friend, when Jack and the girls stepped into the office.

- I was luckier than you, they immediately offered the couch to me… - Jack smiled.

- How is that possible? What did you do, Jack?

- I believe this is due to my personal charm… - Jack winked at the girls.

- Just be careful, your „personal charm" may have too big an effect on some people… - his best friend warned him. _But I think this already happened with a certain woman…_ - he smiled.

- Do we know anything new about the case? – Jack changed the topic.

- No… until we find out where the other microchip is, we can't make a great step forward in the case… - Myles shook his head.

- And although we went over the case several times, we haven't found the slightest allusion to where the microchip may be – D added.

- And the people we have interrogated so far don't know anything about this either… - Tara said.

- Have we interrogated everyone who may have anything to do with the case? – Bobby asked.

- Yes… But if we don't find out anything new, maybe we'll have to start all this over again… - Myles sighed.

- Are you coming to have lunch? – Lucy asked a few hours later from Sue, who sat behind a huge pile of papers.

- Yes… - Sue looked up from a dossier. – I didn't realize it's so late… But let's just go here, to the cafeteria… We can never know when this maniac may strike.

- All right – Lucy smiled, and the two women headed to the cafeteria. The bullpen was empty soon, everybody went to have lunch.

- So, how was it with Jack? – Lucy asked smiling, when they sat at their table.

- What should have happened? I made some tea and we talked.

- Sue, I'm your best friend, have you forgotten? Tell me! I want to hear every detail!

- But nothing special happened. He told me again that I have nothing to worry about, that we'll catch that guy, we drank the tea and this is all.

- Regarding the embrace, it didn't seem so… Everybody who would have seen you would say you are a nice couple…

- Lucy, I thought we already talked about this. Jack and I are good friends, but this is all. It is impossible that he wants anything more than that.

- Do you think so? Sue, you still have to learn a lot about love… - Lucy shook her head. – You are hopeless, Sue… But I trust Jack will admit at last what he feels for you – she smiled. – Hopefully in this millennium, otherwise you won't get together until you both will be pensioners… And then how will I be maid of honour at your wedding…

- But Lucy… - Sue blushed.

- Sue, you don't want to say you didn't notice how he is looking at you, do you? Oh, of course, how could you do that, if you lose all your ability to think straight when you look at him… Just like him… But it is obvious from miles that you are in love with each other… It's a miracle there hasn't been a short circuit in the bullpen yet, from all the electricity which is between you… But I hope you won't play this „I love him/her, but what if he/she doesn't love me" – game for too long, otherwise you'll make the whole team go crazy; after all, we have been experiencing this all the time, every day… Although, if I think about it better, we would miss that after all… - she winked at her friend.

- I see I can't convince you to give this up – Sue shook her head. – I'm going back to the bullpen, are you coming?

- No, I've still got something to do, but I'm coming soon – Lucy replied.

- OK, meet you there! – Sue stood up and headed back to the bullpen.

Lucy looked at her friend smiling_. No matter how hard you are trying to deny it, Sue, you are beaming with love. And it is obvious that Jack loves you as well… You are just too shy to admit it. But if you don't do anything about this, I'll be forced to play matchmaker again… But I can't let my best friends suffer, if happiness is so close._

The bullpen was still empty when Sue got back. She sat to her desk sighing, prepared to spend the whole afternoon among piles of papers. But suddenly something grabbed her attention. While she was away, an envelope was put on her desk. _What is this?_ – she took it in her hand. _And if it contains something harmful, which kills me right after opening it?_ – she hesitated whether to open it. In the end she came to a decision. _In the emails he writes about shots, not poisonous material. And I want to know what this contains._ She opened the envelope and found a message in it.

_If you want to know where the other microchip is__, come tonight at 9 to the park. You must come alone; you may talk to no one about this message and nobody may know about tonight's meeting._


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Sue was reading the message in doubt. _Should I go to the park? I mustn't, Jack forbid it… and not by chance. But I could find out where the other microchip is, which would be a great help in the investigation… Should I tell Jack? No, he surely wouldn't let me go there, and would go himself with the team… But they wrote I should go alone… If I don't obey the instructions, maybe we can't catch the killer and close the case. But if I do that, Jack will be very angry, and will have every reason for that._ She was thinking for long minutes on what the best would be. Then she decided.

- Sue, you came back early – D suddenly appeared.

- Yes… - Sue hid the message in the drawer of her desk. – I had something to do.

- Is everyone ready to continue work? – Myles asked, after the rest of the team returned to the bullpen as well. – Although I don't know why we are working that much on this, we won't get anywhere without the other microchip – he grumbled.

- Myles, be a little optimistic; after all, we are the best team at the FBI, we'll surely find something which helps – Tara said.

- If only I could look this optimistically into the future … - Myles sighed. – But we went through every file millions of times, we interrogated everybody who could help in solving the case, and we are still at the same place.

- Myles, what happened? Is your grandmother angry with you because you forgot her dog's birthday, or maybe you spilled coffee on your favourite scientific magazine… - Bobby grinned.

- This isn't funny at all! – Myles said. – And if you want to know, I never forget the birthday of my grandmother's dog. It was two weeks ago by the way. Oh and I never drink coffee while reading, so my newspapers surely won't get dirty.

- These conversations are so good, we get to know a lot about you… - Jack said.

- At least you'll learn how to read a newspaper properly… - Myles stated. – And if you behave well, lots of other things as well. You have serious deficiencies on several fields…

- Great that we have somebody who is perfect – Lucy gave him a piercing look. – I don't know how we could live until now without knowing how to store newspapers, or take care of roses, about which you were so kind to inform us.

- Now tell me it wasn't useful… - Myles burst out. – You obtained a little general knowledge, your intellectual horizon broadened, and whom should you be thankful for this…

- We know, Myles, and we'll be forever grateful to the genius of the team… - Bobby shook his head. But next time you should keep a lecture on how to bear our favourite Randy… just to mention an example.

- I believe it would be hard even for me… - Myles sighed. – Making Randy bearable is almost impossible.

- Well-well… - Lucy grinned. – Do you want to say that the great Myles Leland admits that he is not capable of doing something? It's a historical moment, which we must record! Our grandchildren will be shocked to see Uncle Myles admitting that there are things which he doesn't know…

- OK, Lucy, tell me if you are finished… - Myles interrupted annoyed. – Randy could be made bearable by a person similar to him, but I think all of you would agree that one Randy is more than enough.

The team nodded smiling, only Sue remained silent.

- Sue, is there anything wrong? – Lucy asked her friend.

- Nothing, I was just thinking about the case… it would be good to find something which takes us to the solution.

- Yes, all of us would like that… - the woman sighed. – But I also hope we'll find something useful.

- Then back to paperwork… - Myles sighed. – How much I like the FBI at such times…

- We know, Myles, we see how enthusiastic you are… - Bobby grinned.

- Manning, you should rather deal with work, instead of evaluating my qualities… - Myles grumbled.

- I think we have to do this, otherwise we won't get anywhere… - Bobby turned towards his desk. The others followed his example, and continued work leaning over the huge pile of paper on their desks.

- Are you coming home? – Lucy asked a few hours later, closing a file. – I got really tired from this day; I think I'll have a headache all evening.

- I have to stay here a little, but you can go home – Sue replied. – It won't last long.

- Then I'll take you home – Jack said. – You still cannot go anywhere on your own.

- OK… - Sue replied in resignation. – But I hope I don't cause trouble with this.

- Sue, your safety is the most important for me… for us… for the whole team – he corrected himself. Defending you will never cause a problem for anyone of us. You are very valuable for me… for the team and we don't want to lose you – he smiled reassuringly. _Hudson, what are you talking about… But if I really feel this way… I would never let anyone hurt her, and I'll defend her from everything. _

Sue smiled. _Did he really say I'm important to him? He corrected himself, but said this… But did he do that because the team needs all its members, or he feels more than just friendship for me?_

- OK… - Lucy said. – We'll meet at home. I'll prepare some dinner until then.

- Thanks, that will be good… - her friend replied. – I doubt that by the time I get home, I'll be in the condition for being able to do anything…

- What are good friends for… - Lucy smiled. – Hurry! – she added, then left the bullpen.

The bullpen emptied soon; the day was tiring for everyone, the team wanted to rest. Jack was also exhausted from doing paperwork all day, but he knew he couldn't let Sue go home by herself. Despite his tiredness, the task wasn't bothering him… he would have done anything for the woman.

- Can we go? – Jack asked, stepping beside Sue's desk.

- Yes… - the woman replied. – This was more than enough for today, a rest will do good to me – she smiled.

- Take care and don't leave the apartment! – Jack warned Sue, after they arrived to the woman's home. If there is anything wrong, call me immediately – he added with a serious face.

- OK… - Sue replied.

- I'll come and take you to work tomorrow – the man continued.

- But Jack…

- Sue, a maniac is somewhere close to you, waiting for the moment to strike. We can't take any risks – Jack said in an authoritative tone.

- OK, you are right…

- And don't forget to lock the door properly – he added.

- Thank you for caring for me so much… - Sue said. – But you don't need to worry, everything will be all right.

- We all hope the same, but it's better if we are cautious – the man replied. – Take a rest, tomorrow will be a hard day. We'll meet in the morning – he held the woman's hand smiling.

- Good night, Jack.

- Good night, Sue. – The man waited until the woman entered the staircase, then headed home.

- Sue! – Lucy said. – I have to do a few important things. I'll go for a while, but will try to get back soon. Until then, lock the door and don't let anyone in – she warned her friend.

- Yes, mum – Sue smiled.

- I'll be back soon – Lucy said, and left the apartment.

_I have to do that. For the team, Mr. Watson's family and friends, for the security of the country._

After a short time Sue left the apartment. She headed towards the park… She thought this will be over soon and she'll get home before Lucy.

The weather was pleasant despite being late in the evening, so Sue decided it was a great opportunity to walk. She arrived at the park soon, where she immediately saw the two men talking. She searched for a place from where she could see them quite well, but they couldn't see her. Thus she could only see one of the men talking, and in the dark it was hard to read his words as well.

- Microchip… taken out… it's at a woman… - Sue read the man's words.

The other one still stood with his back to her, thus she couldn't see his answer. While he was talking, Sue examined him more thoroughly. He was a tall man with dark hair. Sue had the feeling she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember where exactly. She couldn't think about this for too long, since the first man started talking again.

- Other… hidden… National Bank… safe…

Sue's heart started beating faster._ So it is in a safe of the National Bank rented for this purpose. The perfect place to hide such an important thing._ She tried to move closer, to see more of the conversation, but bumped against something. A noise was heard, which she didn't perceive, but the two men tossed their heads. Sue tried to escape, but it was too late. The first man saw her.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Sue tried to escape desperately. _I've made a mistake. Jack is going to kill me. But until then, I have to get out of here._

The man headed towards Sue. _I have to catch her._ _No one may know where the microchip is. It is not secure._

Sue knew that she didn't have a chance. The man is much quicker than her… and will catch her soon.

- Home at last – Lucy sighed, when she entered the apartment. – I hope Sue has made some dinner, I'm starving – she continued, while heading towards the kitchen. – Where is Sue? – she mused, after she couldn't find her friend in her room either. – It is forbidden that she leaves the apartment…

She stepped to the telephone and dialled the number of her team leader.

- Hi Jack! – she said. – Is Sue with you?

- No… Isn't she at home? – he asked worriedly.

- I had to leave home for a few hours, and by the time I came back, she wasn't anywhere. Do you think she found out something about the microchip, and left to do some investigation?

- I hope not… But knowing our Sue, nothing is impossible – Jack sighed. – Do you have any ideas where she could have gone?

- No idea… - Lucy sighed. – She just disappeared, didn't even leave a note.

- Let's meet in the bullpen – Jack said. – We may find something which helps there.

Sue watched the approaching man, holding her breath. She knew that he would catch her soon. She looked for a place to hide, in order to win some time, and hoped that by some miracle the man gives up his intention to catch her. She hid behind a tree and hoped that the man stops looking for her soon. _I hope he won't find me… Jack will be really angry anyway._ But she knew she was hoping in vain… it is only a question of time, and there will be no escape.

Half an hour later Lucy and Jack arrived at the bullpen.

- What could be the reason for her leaving the apartment? – Jack mused. – Something must be here… something which gives us the solution – he headed towards Sue's desk.

Lucy was already standing there, looking for something which could help. Suddenly she saw something interesting in Sue's drawer.

- Jack! – she said excitedly. – I've found something! – she gave a sheet of paper to the man. Jack quickly read it and grabbed his mobile phone.

- I'll call Bobby and Myles – he said. – We are going to the park right now. I hope it won't be too late…

Sue watched the man looking for her frightened. He approached her quickly, checking all parts of the park. He went further, but Sue couldn't calm down. _Go away… please go away…_ - she asked silently. But she knew that the man wouldn't give up until he had found her. She looked at him tensely… and for a moment, she didn't pay attention to remain unnoticed. A crack could be heard… Sue couldn't hear that, but she felt something was seriously wrong. The man looked in Sue's direction and headed towards her.

_Everything is over__… He is going to kill me. I'll never see my parents again… or my friends… I'll never be able to tell Jack how much I love him… _Thoughts ran through her mind at an incredible speed. But suddenly she realized the man was running away. She found this strange… based on the fact that the man was determined to find her, it was strange that now he gave all this up and ran away. She looked around wondering … and she immediately understood the reason for the man's escape. She saw her team had arrived.

In the next moment she saw Jack heading towards her… and, looking at his face, she couldn't expect a pleasant conversation.

- Sue! – the man shouted. – What made you think you can leave the flat and meet someone whom you don't even know, what's more, to do this in the evening??!! I thought I was clear enough when forbidding to go alone anywhere! You could have been killed!

- But…

- Don't say anything! – the man interrupted her. – I thought we've talked enough about this in New York. You mustn't act against the regulations. I thought you've learnt enough from the case when Simon almost killed you. I hoped you've learnt for your entire life that instructions aren't given by chance, and they must be obeyed. You put your life and also the case I danger.

Sue wanted to talk again, but the man didn't let her do that.

- Until we find this maniac and catch the murderer, you'll go to a hotel – Jack ordered. There was no trace of the usual cheerfulness on his face, and tenderness disappeared from his eyes.

Sue knew Jack was right, and had every reason to be angry, but she wouldn't have acknowledged that.

- The other microchip is in the safe of the National Bank – she said coldly, although she found it very hard to do this. But she somehow found enough strength for this, and, not waiting for the man's reply, left him alone and joined the rest of the team.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

On the way to the hotel, Sue didn't say a word to Jack; she didn't even look at him. She knew that the man had every right to shout with her, but she couldn't look into his eyes yet. She knew that this was not personal; it was meant for Sue's act and not for her person. But it was still hard to understand all this. She knew she needed a little time to think about what happened… if she had a rest and could think calmly, she would accept much easier that Jack did what he had to do.

Everybody was silent, lost in their thoughts. They decided that Jack will take care of Sue, while the others catch the murderer. They got rooms opening out of one another, so that the special agent can be with the woman within seconds if necessary.

Sue immediately went to her room, and Jack sighed.

- She will calm down by tomorrow – Bobby smiled at his best friend encouragingly. – Give her time to come to terms with that, and then you can talk about it.

- Yes… - Jack sighed. – I hope that too.

- We are leaving now – Myles said. – We have to catch the bad guys.

- We'll call you immediately as soon as we find something out. Until then, we'll talk every day – Bobby added. – Take care of Sue – he smiled at his friend.

- You can be sure about that – Jack smiled weakly.

Sue sat on her bed sadly. _I know I've made a mistake, I shouldn't have acted against the instructions. But it still hurts. The way he looked at me… and talked to me… Just like in New York. I know he is right, that he has a reason to be angry. But I couldn't do anything else. There was a chance to find out what is going on, and I did what I though was right. I found out where the other microchip is, and it will greatly help us solve the case. Would it be better to sit in the apartment silently, while someone is willing to give information on the microchip, and do that on their own? Would it be better if the murderer got away with their deed just because Jack is worried about me?_ Realization struck her suddenly. _Jack is worried about me… No matter how angry he was, he is concerned about me… and this is why he shouted._ She sighed. _If only he felt more for me than just worry for a friend… If only he loved me as much as I love him… But there is no chance for this. _She was now fighting her tears. _Bear with it, Sue, a man like Jack Hudson would never consider you more than just a friend. However much it hurts, you have to live with this._

The hired assassin was watching Sue from the opposite building. _You have to die… There is no choice. No one may know about the microchip. No one may know about the plan. That would put the whole mission into danger. You have always escaped so far, but no one can defend you now._ He raised his gun and took aim at Sue.

_I love him__… No matter how he behaved with me today, I love him with all my heart. Even if he will never feel the same way towards me._ The woman couldn't hold her tears back any more. – But at least you are here with me, Levi – she stroked the dog.

The bullet broke through the window with huge power.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Jack lay on his bed in the hotel room worriedly. He knew that he had hurt the woman, but he couldn't act otherwise. She put her own life and also the case in danger. _I had to do that… However much my heart ached, I couldn't act differently. She acted without permission at the case in New York as well… and I behaved too strictly with her. I saw in her eyes that it hurt her I shouted with her… I knew even then that she means too much to me to put herself in danger… and my heart almost broke I had to do that. But she has to know she must obey the instructions, she cannot act opposite them._ _But she remains just this stubborn… Doesn't listen to anyone… only does what she thinks is right. And I love her this way. She disobeyed the instruction… She knew it was dangerous, and still found out where the microchip is. She is so courageous for doing that… although she didn't do the right thing. She could have died… _He shuddered at the thought. _I have almost lost her twice… Simon almost killed her, and later she almost went to New York … I couldn't bear it if I lost her… I would die if that happened. I love her… Ever since I saw her, I can't think of anything else; she fills my thoughts, my dreams… I cannot live without her._

- We have to catch this guy as soon as possible, before he kills even more people… - Myles said, when they exited the hotel. – And that Sue can go home in a short time.

- I hope the information Sue obtained will take us close to the solution, and we can arrest him soon – Bobby replied. – But as for Sue and the hotel… maybe we shouldn't hurry that much with this. After all, Jack is a perfect bodyguard for her – he winked at his colleague.

- He is, and hopefully this time he won't waste the opportunities to get closer to the woman of his dreams – Myles added. – I trust that three years were enough of this „I love him/her, but what if he/she doesn't love me" – game, sometimes it gets really tiring. Although, if I think more about it, it is really amusing to watch them look at each other all the time, glancing aside when somebody notices, and they think we can't see what is going on between them… - he grinned. – But everyone would be the happiest if they stopped this game and admitted their feelings to each other at last.

- If it was only up to Lucy, success would be sure… But these two aren't an easy case – Bobby shook his head. – But the favourite matchmaker of all of us will surely not rest until she gets them together – he added. – We'd better watch out for this, who knows what surprise she has for us – he grinned.

- Is it possible we are going to a wedding soon? – Myles mused.

- I hope so, and I trust it won't be somebody else's… - Bobby replied. – I can't wait to be best man and I'm sure Lucy wants more than anything to be maid of honour. But with these few days spent in the hotel, in each other's company, maybe there won't be a need for Lucy's activity as a matchmaker… - he winked at his colleague.

- I think nothing would make the team happier – Myles replied, as they got into the car.

_Yes__… I love her… And she would make me the happiest man on Earth if she returned my feelings. _

Suddenly he was brought back to reality by a loud noise. He knew immediately it was coming from Sue's room.

- Sue! – he ran desperately with his gun to the woman's room.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

- Sue! – Jack shouted, rushing into the room, while searching for the woman with his eyes. Sue was lying on the floor, with Levi's paws on her back. – Sue, are you OK? – he ran over to her. At the nod of the woman, he checked whether the assassin was still at his place, but didn't see anyone. He went back to the woman, knelt beside her and hugged her to comfort her. In the meantime, he took his mobile phone and called Bobby.

- Hi, Bobby! Someone tried to shoot Sue. Come back to the hotel immediately – he said, then ended the call at Bobby's agreeing reply, and with his now free hand, he stroked the woman's cheek. – Everything will be OK – he whispered, and although he knew the woman couldn't hear him, he felt that his presence calmed her down. Sue sat in Jack's arms with tears in her eyes; she still couldn't get over what had just happened.

Jack helped Sue get up the floor and sit on the bed, then sat beside her and took her into his arms again. – Everything will be all right – he whispered to comfort her, while stroking her hair.

They sat there until Bobby and Myles got back.

- What happened? – his best friend asked. – We have just left…

- Someone shot at Sue from the opposite building – Jack replied, still hugging the woman. – By the time I got to the room, he wasn't there, but we have to catch him as soon as possible – he said, and his colleagues nodded.

- Sue – he turned the woman's face towards him tenderly – Can you tell us what happened? – Calm down, everything will be OK now – he added reassuringly, when the woman's eyes filled with tears again, and stroked her cheek with his hand.

- I was sitting on the bed… - Sue said, still in tears. – Then I leaned down to pet Levi… and I only saw him jump at me… and the window breaking… It was so frightening… - she continued, now sobbing. Jack took her in his arms again, kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair. – Everything will be all right, Sue. I'm here with you and I'll protect you, at any price.

_It's so good to be in his arms__… All my problems seem so little… I know he defends me and I don't have anything to be afraid of… Even if this lunatic can strike any time. But no matter how much he wants this, I'm safe beside Jack._

- Find this maniac – Jack instructed his teammates. – I want the team to catch him as soon as possible, and find out what he has to do with Watson's death and the microchip.

- We'll do just that – Myles replied.

- Until then, we'll take Sue to a safe house – Jack continued. – She is in danger here.

- OK… When? – Bobby asked.

- Immediately – Jack replied. – Arrange it as soon as possible.

- All right – Bobby replied. – Sue can go to a safe house soon.

- Must I leave the city? – Sue asked.

- Yes, but you won't be far. And don't worry, at least two agents will take care of you all the time –Jack reassured her.

- Will you be with me? - the woman asked.

- Yes… I'll be with you – Jack smiled at her, and Sue was relieved.

_He'll be with me__… I don't have anything to be afraid of. He will take care of me…_ - she snuggled closer to the man, who hugged her tighter.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

A few hours later the team was heading to the safe house. Sue's head rested on Jack's chest; the man took her into his embrace and was stroking her hair. Sue still couldn't calm down from the shock she experienced just a few hours before, and Jack did everything to comfort her.

_So good that he is here with me__… However frightening this situation is, I know that I'm safe beside him._

They got to the safe house in a short time. They took their things out and went inside the building in silence… all of them were tried by what happened a few hours before. They thought the best would be if at least two agents were near the woman all the time, while the others catch the murderers, and decided that tonight Jack and Bobby should be beside Sue. They all knew that in this state of mind the woman needs bodyguards who are close to her, and Bobby and Jack were perfect for this role.

Sue was too exhausted to stay awake for too long, therefore she went to her room immediately. She lay on the bed and tried to sleep, but the pictures of all the terrible events she had experienced during the evening kept appearing before her, and she just tossed and turned in her bed. She could only fall asleep a few hours later, but the nightmares did not let her sleep peacefully.

Jack woke up to a scream in the middle of the night. – Sue! – he ran immediately to the woman's room, fearing what he could find there. He was relieved to see that no one else was in the room; the woman was sitting on the bed, buried her head in her knees and sobbed.

- Sue! – Jack went over to her, took her in his arms, kissed her forehead and started stroking her hair. – Everything will be OK. I'm here with you – he whispered soothingly, and the woman slowly stopped sobbing.

- It's so good you are here with me… Thank you, Jack, that you care so much about me… I'm so sorry I cause you so much trouble – her tears started falling down her cheek again, and the man kissed her forehead.

- You never cause trouble to me, Sue. Never – he said, still stroking the woman's hair.

- You are so good to me, Jack… and I don't even deserve it. I just hinder your work… Please, don't hate me, Jack. I have been disappointed by so many people… please, don't hate me.

- Sue – the man turned her face towards him – you could never do anything to make me hate you. Never – he said.

- I know I put the case into danger – Sue said, still with tears in her eyes – and you have every reason to be angry with me.

- What you've done was indeed wrong, but you did it to help us get closer to the solution in this case – Jack replied. – It shows great courage that you dared to go to a place where you didn't know who you would meet. And you found out what we have tried to do in vain for a long time. I'm sorry for shouting at you, for being angry… but I only did that because I was worried because of you… I feared something might happen to you. But please, don't do this again. Promise? – he asked, and Sue smiled weakly, while nodding.

- Sue… you have to understand that you cannot act without instructions, you cannot put your life to danger – the man continued. – You are important to the whole team… _You are the most important in my life._ We don't want anything happen to you. _If that happened, I would die._

- And I put cases to danger… like in New York… or when despite you forbade me to leave the apartment, I went to Simon…

- Sue, I can't tell how frightened I was when I saw you sitting on the floor, with a scarf on your neck… or when Simon almost killed you – Jack said. – Please, don't do this to me again… I wouldn't survive if anything happened to you… You are too important for me for that.

_He said I'm important for him__… and he wouldn't survive if something happened to me… Is it possible that he really feels the same for me as I feel for him?_

- That case taught me that my life can easily be put to danger… - Sue said. – I learnt that if I don't obey the team leader or act against the instructions, it may have fatal consequences… And now I still did the same. But I promise I won't do such a thing again – she said, and Jack smiled at her. – But you also put your life to danger deliberately… - the woman continued. – When you made yourself target of a sniper… We all were worried for you… _If something happened to you, I wouldn't have survived that._ I know that we could only catch that maniac this way, but he could have killed you… _And I would surely have died._ You are too important for the team… _and me_. Please, don't do such a thing again. Deal?

- Deal – the man smiled in agreement.

- Jack? – Sue said. – Will you stay with me for the night? Please… - she added. – I fear the nightmares will come back… and if you are here with me, I feel safe.

- Of course… - the man smiled. – I'll stay here with you – he continued, put the woman on the bed carefully, then lay down beside her. He covered themselves with a blanket, then took the love of his life in his arms again. – Good night – he smiled at the woman and kissed her forehead. – I love you… - he whispered into her hair. _I wish I could tell this to you so that you can see it as well__…_

- Good night… _I love you, Jack_ – Sue thought, as she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Stepping in the room in the morning, Bobby was greeted by an interesting and lovely picture: Jack was lying beside Sue on the bed, hugging her, burying his face into the woman's hair. For an outside onlooker, they looked like a couple in love. _But they are_ – Bobby smiled. _They have been in love with each other from the first moment, even if they are unwilling to admit that._

He decided not to trouble them, and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. _Although I would love to see their face when they wake up beside each other_ – he grinned at the thought.

Jack woke up a few minutes later and recognized with a groan that his dream was over… his dream about the woman he loved more than anything. But as his glance wandered to Sue sleeping beside him, his eyes were filled with tenderness, and he wasn't sad any more that his dream was over. _She is my dream… The woman of my dreams… The woman whom I want to spend the rest of my life with._ He pressed a light kiss on Sue's forehead, wishing he wouldn't have to stop here… He wished he could kiss her. _Although Sue surely wouldn't mind to get a kiss on her cheek… her hair…_

Sue was brought back to reality by the kisses of the man she loved from her dreams, where she had been with the love of her life… _If only it lasted longer. If only I wouldn't have to wake up. But… what is this? Maybe I didn't wake up and this is another beautiful dream?_ But soon it became clear that it was reality. She had been waiting for three years for being woken up by Jack's kisses… And her dream became reality at last… Even if she knew it would have no continuation.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into Jack's beautiful brown eyes.

- Good morning… - she smiled.

- Good morning… - the man smiled back. – How did you sleep?

- Since you were here with me and took care of me, very well – Sue replied, then blushed when she realized what she had said. – And how did you sleep?

- How could I sleep otherwise beside such a beautiful woman, than very well – Jack smiled, and the woman blushed again.

- Thank you for staying here with me… Thank you for taking care of me – Sue said. – I couldn't have born this without you… - she added; the man took her into his embrace and kissed her forehead, while stroking her hair.

- I'll always be beside you – he whispered, and the woman knew that nothing could happen to her near the man whom she loved.

- Did you sleep well? – Bobby asked, when his best friends entered the kitchen half an hour later. – No, don't answer – he added grinning – everything is written on your face – he said, and Sue blushed immediately.

- Yes, Crash, some hard days are behind us, all of us were tired, so we did sleep well – Jack replied.

- Sparky, don't tell me that tiredness was the only reason for why you slept well – Bobby grinned at his best friend, and Sue blushed again.

- Crash, don't you really have anything else to do than dealing with how I spent the night? – Jack shook his head, and Bobby nodded understanding.

- After all you didn't spend it in the company of just anyone, so it could have passed no different way than pleasantly – he replied smiling. – In the morning it really looked like you understand each other very well… - he added, and Sue felt her face was flaming.

- Crash, in case your mother hasn't told you, spying isn't a very nice thing… - Jack shook his head, but it looked like he didn't mind his best friend seeing him holding the love of his life in his arms.

- You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Sparky, you are a really nice couple – the man grinned, and Jack had to admit his best friend was right, while Sue wanted nothing more in that moment than to run away.

_Many people say we are a nice couple__… If only this was the case… If only we were really a couple. But he only considers me a friend… And I couldn't bear it if I revealed my feelings and he rejected me._

_Yes__… we are a nice couple. If only this was so in reality as well… If only she was my girlfriend… my wife. But if I confess my feelings and she doesn't feel the same way… I couldn't bear that._

- Have the UFOs taken the two of you away or what happened? – they were brought back to reality by Bobby's voice. – Since you felt so well in each other's company, I thought you shouldn't bother preparing breakfast, and did that myself… Just to see what a good guy I am – he smiled.

- Bobby, however I value your efforts, I'm not sure that the thing I want the most at this moment is breakfast prepared by you… Knowing you, it isn't sure it's a good idea.

- What ungratefulness… I do everything for your morning to start well, I even spare you the troubles of breakfast making, and this is how you say thank you… - Bobby pretended to be offended, but it was clear from his smile that he wasn't serious about that. – Although your morning started well anyway, right mate? – he winked at Jack, who had to admit that his best friend was right.

- If you were so sacrificing, the least I can do is to see what this breakfast is like – Jack stretched his arm to grab a sandwich. – This isn't bad at all… At least compared to you – he stated, grinning at his friend.

- Jack, I've always admired your kindness, but I still like you; after all, you are my best friend – Bobby replied smiling.

- Great to know that, because this way I may not hit you on the head, although sometimes you would really deserve that… - Jack smiled. – So, what should we spend the day with?

- We could watch a film… - Sue suggested.

- Great! – Bobby said enthusiastically. – I know a great horror film, which surely…

- Stop, Bobby, don't be that quick – Sue interrupted. – I don't think horror is something I would like to watch at such a time…

- That's right, Crash, it is not the greatest desire of everyone to watch horror… - Jack said. – Let's search for something else. Sue?

- Romantic comedy? – the woman suggested, and Bobby knew that it will be hard to survive the next few hours.

- What happened, Bobby, don't you like the choice of the lady? – Jack grinned. – Although romantic comedies are really good…

- Sparky, I see the love of your life has a great effect on you… - his best friend grinned as well, and Sue felt that red could be as well painted on her face. – So, what should we watch? – he sighed.

- There is Something about Mary is a great film, have you seen it? – Sue asked.

- Oh yes, one can learn a lot from that… - Bobby grinned knowingly.

- I'll search for the film, sit down until then – Jack said. He took out the film, set the subtitles for Sue, and then sat beside the woman on the couch. Sue was first embarrassed at the thought that the man she loved would watch the film right beside her, but was extremely happy at the same time.

- I love this film… - Sue said, when the list of the cast appeared on the screen. – I could watch it any number of times…

- Indeed, it is not as bad as I first thought… One can survive that… - Bobby sighed theatrically.

- Crash, in the end you'll be a hero for surviving watching this film… - Jack smiled.

- Well, I think I deserve at least this after what I had to endure in the past few hours…

- If you continue complaining like that, you'll have to endure much more – Sue pretended to be offended, but she smiled at the same time. – Instead of being happy to watch a really good film with us and not think of the difficulties of the past days…

- I'm glad, I just have to take care not to fly away from happiness… - Bobby sighed.

- Crash, you don't know what is good… - Jack stated smiling, while taking his ringing mobile phone out of his pocket.

- Hudson. Hi Lucy. OK… We'll be ready by that time. We'll be waiting…

He ended the call with a sigh.

- It was Lucy… They obtained the microchip from the National Bank yesterday. Now that we have got the two microchips, they could look at what they contain. Tara found out where is the place where such important events happen that even murders are committed because of them. We have to go there… We'll wait until the agents who take care of Sue arrive, and we'll go.

- But you'll come back, won't you? – he saw Sue's pleading gaze. – Please come back… I trust no one else better than you.

- I will – Jack smiled at the woman, and kissed her forehead. – As soon as this is over, I'll be right back. I feel you are the most secure if I take care of you personally.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

After the two agents arrived, who in the next few hours will take care of Sue, Jack and Bobby went to the bullpen, to join the team and find out what was at the place the map of which the microchip contained. Sue was happy that Lucy also joined the agents to be near her best friend, but she would have been even happier if the love of her life as well as her friend also stayed to take care of her. She trusted no one as much as them, but she knew that they are the best special agents, and the right people to solve the most difficult cases. Lucy left her alone a little, and Sue leaned back on the couch, hoping her friends would return soon. She knew the two agents and liked them, but now she was at a foreign place, and felt secure beside people she loved.

Closing her eyes, she recalled the events of the past days._ It's unbelievable… In one moment I'm walking peacefully, and in the other a dying man gives me a microchip, telling me to save the country. One day I sleep in my own bed, without being disturbed, next day I get a bodyguard, not much later I find myself in hotel, and now I was taken to a safe house… I hope this case will end soon and I can go home. I don't want to live in dread, knowing that this maniac is always close to me, watching me all the time; I don't want to spend my days waiting for the moment when he kills me… I just want to get my life back._ She sighed. _Is this possible at all? In the past days, my life changed dramatically… I had to experience mortal fear, dread that maybe tomorrow evening won't find me among living people… That I won't see again those whom I love… The man whom I love._ Thinking of the man, her heart started beating faster. _Jack._ _He is always beside me, whatever I do, whatever happens to me. He knew that I was afraid, and stayed with me for the night… It was so good to fall asleep in his arms and wake up beside him… I love him more than anything… I hope that when this case is over, I'll have enough courage to tell this to him._

- Sue? – She was torn from her thoughts by the arrival of one of the agents. When she saw the man approaching, she looked up. – Are you OK?

- Yes… - the woman replied. – I was just thinking.

- I just wanted to check whether everything is all right. We'll be outside; if you need something, just tell me.

- OK – Sue smiled.

The agent exited the room, and Sue got absorbed in her thoughts again._ Yes… I love Jack. Even if he doesn't feel the same way. He is the man of my dreams… the man whom I want to spend the rest of my life with._

Suddenly she had a strange feeling. As if someone was outside… Although she couldn't hear anything, she felt that something was not right. She slowly went towards the door, careful not to make any noise.

- Lucy? Robert? – she called out the names of her colleagues, but saw none of them. She started to get really frightened. _Where can they be? What may have happened to them? And what if they are hurt?_ She was frightened of the thought. But she couldn't think about this for long. Someone was approaching… And Sue suddenly realized that a man pulled her close and she just felt his hand, as he stopped her mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

- Tara, what have you found? – Bobby asked, when they entered the bullpen. – I hope something important which helps us solve the case quickly, so that our Jack can get back to the love of his life soon – he grinned.

Jack was just about to reply, but Tara was quicker.

- As everyone knows, we have two microchips, which can only be used together. One of them, as we learnt from Daniel Harper, Watson's close colleague, contains the plan of a secret government building, while the other one marks the way which leads there. Well, as you know, there is hardly anything about computers I can't do, and of course, this one is no exception – she smiled, then she handed a piece of paper to Jack. – The address of the building.

- We all know you are a genius, Tara – Jack smiled at the woman. – It's on the edge of the city… - he stated, looking at the paper. – This should be important… Something which requires a not too conspicuous scene.

- What can be so important that some people are even capable of murder for that? – Myles mused. – Maybe a rival pharmaceutical company, who doesn't want a competition caused by the appearance of another company?

- Or the government of another country, for whom pharmaceutical industry is also of a significant importance… - D said. – Being the only medicine provider of a country is a huge business, since without the existence of other companies they can ask however much money for the medicine…

- How can anyone be capable of such a thing, just for the greater profit? – Myles shook his head. – Now they are playing with human life as if it was a century-old football.

- Times are changing, Myles… - Bobby said. – And it's not for sure at all that this change also means improvement.

- Then let's take care that this change doesn't last for long – Jack said. – We'll go to the scene immediately and try to find out what these two microchips have to do with Watson's murder – he grabbed his coat, and his teammates did the same.

Sue tried to escape from the man's grip, but he held her tight. _Is he the murderer who keeps sending me threatening emails? Now there is surely no escape… He will kill me. I'll never see my friends again… and the love of my life. Jack… I can never tell you how much I love you…_

Feeling Sue's protest weaken, the man loosened his grip, and still keeping his hand on the woman's mouth, he turned her towards him. Sue immediately knew she had already seen the man. _His hair is familiar… his profile… But where do I know him from?_ Suddenly she realized where she saw him. _The man in the park, whose face I couldn't see in its entirety then… And he looks just like…_ From the shock caused by the sudden realization, she couldn't have screamed even if she wanted to. Seeing this, the man took his hand off of Sue's mouth. The woman could only whisper.

- You?


	23. Chapter 23

23.

The shape of the attacker seemed frightening in the semi-darkness of the room, as Sue looked at him. The man still held his hand strongly on her mouth, and the woman was wondering when she would run out of oxygen.

- If you promise not to shout, I'll take my hand away – the man said, and at Sue's nod, he did just that. Sue took a deep breath, relieved to have escaped from the grasp at last.

- Was that you? – she asked frightened. – Was it you who killed Watson and sent me threatening emails? Although I had trusted you from the beginning…

Daniel Harper took a step back. – Do you really think it was me?

- Regarding what has just happened, I can't really think of anything else… - the woman replied, still frightened.

- Don't rush to conclusions, Miss Thomas – the man said. – Don't you think that if I did that, you would be dead for a long time? But you are alive and well, which is at least thought-provoking when searching for the murderer. And your colleagues know where they should go to find answers to their questions thanks to me. Yes, I sent you that sheet of paper, Miss Thomas. I wanted you to know where you can find what you are searching for so much. Of course, it was dangerous going to the park all alone late in the evening, especially after the death threats you had received, but you wanted to know what those microchips contained, and you came. I wasn't disappointed in you.

- Was that you? – Sue tried to find her voice. – But why?

- I feel I owe my friend and colleague to contribute to finding out the truth. His death cannot be in vain… that of a man who did so much to improve the lives of others.

- But why did you put that sheet of paper on my desk? You could have given it to me in person… Or you could have told me where we could find the microchips, and then you would have saved me from putting my life to danger.

- I couldn't do that, Miss Thomas. There is someone in the Ministry who hired an assassin to kill Gregory… someone, for whom the information on the two microchips is more important than the life of any human being. I cannot tell anyone what I know until it is revealed who is behind all this. I still told you because I want to know the truth, and the FBI is the most suitable to find this out. But I already put myself into great danger by telling this to you.

Sue listened to the man shocked. She didn't know whether she could believe him or not… and the shock she had experienced a few minutes ago didn't help her too much.

- How did you get in? – she said at last. – The building is heavily guarded.

- I have my methods – the man replied. – But I have to go now, someone is coming. We'll meet later – he said, then left the shocked woman alone.

- Sue, are you OK? – Lucy asked her still shocked friend. – Come, sit down… - she led her to the couch.

- Yes, just… he was here… - Sue mumbled while sitting down.

- Who? Who was here? – her friend asked surprised.

- He… Who sent the sheet of paper…

- But who? Sue, tell me at last! – Lucy urged her.

- Daniel Harper – Sue finally gathered enough strength to utter the name of her visitor.

- What did he want here? Is it possible that he is behind the murders? Goodness me, he didn't hurt you, did he? – Lucy held her friend's hand.

- No, he wasn't rude at all… He just said that he put the sheet of paper on my desk, and that he wants to know the truth… But he cannot start an investigation at the Ministry, because someone from the higher quarters is behind this and thus he is in danger… But he wanted us to find the place and find out the truth about the case.

- Do you think she said the truth? – Lucy asked.

- I don't know… His appearance scared me so much that I was completely unable of thinking… I would just like to have a rest, and maybe if I think this over again tomorrow, I can judge what happened better.

- OK – Lucy replied. – But until then, we'll tell this to Jack and the others, as soon as they have come back. This isn't a game any more; they have to know that someone managed to get into the safe house, and that this person happens to be the one who called you to the park.

- Good idea – Sue replied. – Jack has to know what happens in his absence.

- Now sleep – Lucy said, after taking Sue to her room. – I know that you would be happier with Jack, but shall I stay here with you?

- Yes, please – Sue replied. – That would be great – she said, then she wrapped herself in the blanket and tried to sleep.

The team got to the scene in a short time. It was a deserted area… perfect for secret government activities aimed to be hid from the people. The unit slowly approached the seemingly abandoned area. They made sure no one was around, then got in at Jack's sign. After going down to the basement, they got to a huge hall, divided into several smaller rooms, which seemed to fulfil different functions. The agents carefully examined the hall.

- Goodness me… - Bobby said, recovering from the first shock. – This isn't a medical centre…


	24. Chapter 24

24.

The team went round the underground hall shocked, examining the different tubes and chemicals.

- Who could be able to do such a thing? – D mused.

- This is a government building, therefore one or more government members or their teams have to be involved – Myles stated.

- Who are you and what are you doing here? – they heard a woman's voice from the background.

- Bobby Manning, FBI, we have an order to enter the building – the Australian agent showed his badge. And who are you?

- Agnes Taylor, I work here – the woman replied, getting near the team in the meantime. Bobby's attention was immediately captured by the light brown-haired woman in her early thirties. - But I still don't know what you are doing here – she looked at Bobby.

- We are investigating in a case, I can't tell you more at the moment – the agent said determinedly, and Agnes frowned. – You had better tell us what you are dealing with in this building.

- So you claim you cannot tell me why you broke into my workplace, but expect me to inform you about the activities here? – the woman asked, still looking at Bobby.

- Exactly – the agent returned the look.

- Not a too fair solution, Mr. Manning – the woman replied.

- Fair or not, we are the FBI, Ms. Taylor. So, what is this place?

- This is a research laboratory – Agnes finally replied, not too enthusiastic from the thought that she has to answer to this obviously morose agent.

- And what are you doing in this laboratory? – Bobby asked.

- As you can see, we are doing experiments – the woman replied, with the intention of not telling more to the not too kind agent than what is absolutely necessary.

- Experiments? What kind of experiments? – Bobby asked.

- Look, I really don't think I have to give an account on this to you – Agnes said, crossing her arms.

- In this case, we have to take you for interrogation – the agent said determinedly. – So, what would you like better? Finishing this conversation soon, or answering our questions for hours in the not too popular interrogation room of the FBI?

Agnes thought it was better if she answered the question despite all her aversion.

- We are developing medicine – she replied. – New medicine for treating serious diseases, without which people would have no chance for recovery. I hope you have nothing against this, Agent Manning – she added coldly.

- See, answering this simple question wasn't that demanding – Bobby said. – Believe me, we wouldn't be here either if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

- Just finish it as soon as possible, I have a lot to do. You know, we are working on the developing of a new medicine, and it's a bit unlikely that seriously ill people waiting for this would be particularly interested in your case – the woman replied.

- I couldn't live with the thought that the developing of the new medicine is late because of my fault – the agent replied. – I promise it won't take long – he said, and the woman gave him a „that will be good" – look.

- Then ask quickly, let's get through this as soon as possible – Agnes replied, letting the man know that talking to him didn't make her too happy.

- So, Miss Taylor… How long have you worked here? – Bobby continued the interrogation.

- Five years.

- How many people work in this laboratory?

- We have twenty researchers; we work alternately day and night. Now you came at a time when there are hardly any people here, but soon the hall will be full again.

- Who finances the research in the institution?

- The Ministry of Health… they built the laboratory with the aim of saving lives by the medicine developed.

- Have you met the leader of the laboratory?

- A few times… but just briefly, I didn't have the chance to talk to him. Mr. Warren is a really busy person, he rarely visits the institution. But we don't need his presence for our work; everyone knows their tasks.

- What would you do if it turned out that the laboratory functions illegally?

- Illegally? What do you mean? – Agnes looked up.

- Miss Taylor, I believe you understand exactly what I mean – the man replied. – So what would you do if illegal activity was done in this institution?

- Mr. Manning, even the supposition is offending – the woman raised her voice. – But I fear that if I don't reply, supposedly you'll keep bothering me with your questions, therefore I think it's better if I let you know that no illegal activity is done in this institution. Instead of having such suppositions, you should rather be happy that with our work, we save the lives of thousands of people.

- Miss Taylor, instead of taking my questions personally, you should realize that this is my job, therefore I have to ask everything important, and you should cooperate. If you would do this at last, we would quickly finish and wouldn't take any more of each other's time.

- Then you can really be content, Mr. Manning, because I've already answered your question – the woman said. Are we finished? I have a lot to do, and in the case of the developing of such significant medicine, every minute counts.

- Yes… I believe we got to know everything we wanted. But it's possible that we want to talk to you in the near future, so I would like to ask you not to leave the city.

- You can be sure about this, Mr. Manning. But now, if you don't have anything against this, I would go back to work – Agnes said, and went back to continue her experiment.

_Attractive woman__… If only she wasn't so unfriendly…_ - Bobby thought, while the others were still grinning at him under the influence of the previous scene.

- You really had a great influence on Miss Taylor – Jack stated grinning, while they were on their way back to the safe house.

- That woman thinks too much of herself… - Bobby grumbled. – I can't wait to close this case at last and let the other live in peace.

- Somehow I have the feeling that you would love to see this woman again… - Jack smiled.

- Me? I would rather spend a whole day in the same room with Randy… - the Australian grumbled.

- Are you sure? – his friend asked in disbelief. – Randy isn't a very pleasant person… And if I had to choose between Miss Taylor and Randy… well…

- Oh, would you stop that? – Bobby burst out. – And we have arrived anyway, so you should rather be with Sue.

- How morose is someone today… He likes this woman too much… - Jack smiled, and entered the house.

- Jack! – Sue shouted as she saw the man, ran towards him and threw herself in his arms. – You weren't here… He was here… He scared me to death…

- Who was here? Sue, calm down – the man said tenderly, and made the woman sit on the couch.

- Daniel Harper… Somehow he got inside the house, and the only thing I remember is that he catches me, and puts his hand over my mouth…

- Daniel Harper? Watson's colleague? – Jack exclaimed. – What did he do here? How did he get into the house at all? FBI is guarding this safe house day and night, so that no one can get even close to it! I believe I'll have a conversation with the guards – he said angrily.

- Jack… - Sue touched the man's arm. – It's over now… He didn't want to hurt me…

- But why did he break in here then? – the man asked, still angry.

- He wanted to tell me that it was him who put the sheet of paper on my desk… So that we find out who is behind the murders.

- He put the sheet of paper on your desk? He was the one who put your life to danger? – the man shouted.

- Jack, he just let me know where I can find out about the location of the microchips, but it was me who decided to go here – Sue said. – I put my own life to danger.

- But if it wasn't you whom he told where that place is, someone else from the team could have gone there, and then we wouldn't have been scared to death. I'm worried about you, Sue – his voice became tender. – I don't want anything to happen to you… - he held the woman's hand. – I wouldn't bear if I lost you… Umm… The team would bear if we lost you – he corrected himself when he realized what he had said.

Sue hardly believed what she saw. _Did he really say he is worried about me? That he wouldn't bear if he lost me? _

- But Watson gave that microchip to me, Harper must have called me to the park for this reason…

- Yes… probably – the man replied. – But I still don't understand why he broke in here just to tell you that he wants to know the truth. I suspect this is more than simple interest.

He took his mobile phone and dialled the number of his colleague.

- Tara? Find Daniel Harper. I want to know about every step of his. OK. Good night! – he ended the call.

- It's late and you've had a hard day – he turned towards Sue. – The best would be to go to sleep. See you tomorrow. Good night – he headed towards his room, but turned back at Sue's voice.

- Jack? – the woman said. – He scared me so much… I'm afraid to be alone. Would you stay with me tonight?

- Of course – Jack smiled. Getting rid of his clothes worn at the action, he just put boxers and a T-shirt on and got to the bed beside Sue. He took the woman in his arms, kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

- Good night, Sue – he whispered. _Good night, my love._

- Good night, Jack – Sue smiled, knowing that nothing can happen to her in the arms of the beloved man. A few moments later she was sleeping peacefully in Jack's arms.

Sue feared this was only a dream, and she would wake up soon, with the night spent in Jack's arms vanishing. But when she opened her eyes, her gaze met with the man's beautiful brown eyes, as he was looking at her. She smiled. _If only all my days started like this… If only I could wake up beside him every morning._

- Good morning… - she said a little sleepy.

- Good morning – Jack smiled. - Did you sleep well?

- Since you were here with me, very well – the woman smiled. – And did you sleep well?

- I can only sleep well beside you… - Jack said still smiling, and kissed the woman's forehead.

- I don't feel like getting up… - Sue sighed. – What I would like the most is lying here and not thinking about having to live in a safe house. _What I would like the most is lying in your arms all day, where I can forget all my troubles and where I know I'm safe._

- I would also like to spend the whole day in bed… - Jack said. _Near you, my love._

- I believe you have to wait with the day spent in bed – Bobby entered the room. His friends immediately realized that he doesn't smile and tease them even after obviously hearing the previous conversation. They both knew that something was seriously wrong.

- I've just talked to Tara … - the man continued. – Someone has sent a letter bomb to Mrs. Watson…


	25. Chapter 25

25.

Sue and Jack looked at their friend shocked.

- Letter bomb? Who would send a letter bomb to Mrs. Watson? – Sue asked.

- I don't know, but they almost killed her. Fortunately, Mrs. Watson became suspicious and immediately called the police – the Australian said.

- Someone must think that Mrs. Watson learnt something about the microchips from her husband and believes it is dangerous if she is alive – Jack said. – I think we can't avoid me leaving the house today as well… but since originally we interrogated Mrs. Watson about her husband's death, it is me who has to go there and talk to her about the new developments. I'll try to finish as soon as possible and I'll hurry back – he looked at Sue.

Sue sighed. She knew that they have to do everything to solve the case and this, among others, means that Jack won't be always beside her, but now she would have been the happiest that if her life is in danger and she has to spend this period of time in a safe house, she could be beside the man she loves.

Jack kissed the woman's forehead and then headed to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He knew that morning cannot start without this, especially that there was a new lead in the case, so he was looking forward a tiring day again.

- Hi Luce! – he greeted his friend, who was preparing breakfast.

- Hi Jack! – the woman smiled. – I thought I would make breakfast for the two of you, so that when you wake up, you won't have to do this. How was it like to sleep beside Sue and wake up near her? – she asked grinning.

- She was really tried by the events of the past days, so we thought it was better if I sleep beside her, so that I can protect her if there are any problems – Jack said, avoiding Lucy's look, seemingly discovering something very interesting on the floor. The woman looked at her friend smiling.

- And if you sleep on the couch, you can't protect her… - she said knowingly.

- Sue feels secure if I'm beside her… - the man said embarrassed, still gazing at the floor.

- And you sacrifice yourself just because of the sense of obligation and you are willing to sleep beside her to protect her, although you would feel much better in your own bed… - Lucy grinned, knowing that this statement doesn't cover the truth.

- I would feel bad if I wasn't beside her if she would like this, and anyway, I would do this for anyone – Jack looked into the woman's eyes at last.

- Well, our Jack has always known what his obligations are… - Lucy smiled. _But he wouldn't recognize that he loves her more than anything, and would do anything for her… But I'll take care that he gathers enough courage and confesses his feelings at last._

- And you came out to prepare breakfast, so that the woman protected by you doesn't have to do this? – she asked smiling.

- No… - the man replied worried. – Tara has just called, there are new developments in the investigation… I have to interrogate Mrs. Watson again, but I have to make some tea before that, otherwise I won't be able to concentrate on work for the whole day. So I would like to ask you to take care of Sue, be close to her. The past few days were really hard for her, and it's still not over; I would like if she was near her friends, thus she can get through this hard time easier. But I'll come back as soon as possible; being surrounded by strangers won't do good to her.

- And if they are grumbling… What happened to Bobby? – the woman asked wondering.

- Oh, yesterday he had the chance to have a not too pleasant conversation with a researcher in the building we entered, who didn't seem too cooperative, and Bobby didn't like that… But it seemed to me that Ms. Taylor had a great effect on him… Although he stated that he would rather be in the same room with Randy than with that woman.

- Randy? – Lucy tossed her head. – Then it must be serious… I'm curious about this Ms. Taylor… - she smiled.

- Why do I think that you have something in your mind… - Jack smiled as well.

- Maybe because you know me? – Lucy asked back. – But now seriously, this must be a tough case if Bobby spends even a minute rather in Randy's company, than with this woman…

- Well, it's likely that we'll talk to her soon, so you'll have the chance to get to know her.

- I can't wait – the woman smiled. – But now go back to Sue, you know, you have to protect her… - she looked at her friend knowingly. – I'll make your tea; until then, use the time to be with her, because it seems you won't be here too much today either… - she said, and ushered the man out of the kitchen.

_Our dream couple is impossible…_ - she sighed, while taking a tea filter out of the drawer. _But I'll take care that everything happens the way fate has determined a long time ago… Because if it's up to them, they won't be together until they are pensioners._

- Good morning, Mrs. Watson – Jack said, when the woman opened the door. – We were told someone sent a letter bomb to you, this is what I would like to talk to you about.

- Good morning, Mr. Hudson, I'm glad to see you again – the woman said. – Of course, come in.

- When did you get the letter bomb? – Jack asked, after the woman offered a seat on the couch.

- This morning… I just went out for the newspaper… And it was there. A simple envelope, it was still suspicious… I was really scared… and immediately called the police.

- Do you have any ideas who could have sent the letter bomb?

- No… I don't know who would do such a thing.

- Do you have any enemies? Is there anyone who would profit from getting you out of the way?

- Enemies? – the woman thought. – No, I don't think so… I don't know of anyone who would want to do harm to me. But… - her face suddenly turned worried. – My friend had an important position in the Ministry, thus he must have had many enemies…

- Do you think it's possible that someone believes what your husband may have known about certain things is so dangerous that they don't feel secure until you are in their way and therefore attempted to kill you?

- There are many people who can think that I know about my husband's cases at work… that he talked about his work with me, that I checked his computer…

- And was it so? – Jack asked.

- No… - the woman replied. – Greg didn't like to talk about work at home… But someone still thinks that I may possess something which could be dangerous for them, and wants to kill me because of this… - The woman was fighting her tears; she was obviously sorely tried by the events of the near past.

- Mrs. Watson, we'll protect you, you cannot be harmed – the agent said. – The letter bomb is being analyzed; it is possible that it contains information which takes the investigation ahead. And we are doing everything to find the murderer of your husband and send them to prison for the rest of their lives.

- Thank you, Mr. Hudson… I hope you'll catch that maniac soon… I can't leave peacefully until this case isn't closed and my father's murderer isn't put behind bars.

The agent smiled reassuringly. – We'll do everything for that, Mrs. Watson – he said, then, raising his hand as an apology, he flipped his ringing mobile phone open. – Hudson! Yes… I'll be there right away – he said, and ended the call.

- I'm sorry, I have to go to the office immediately… My colleagues have found something which can take us closer to the solution in the case. Thank you for your help – he said, and hurrying to his car, he headed towards the bullpen.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

- What did you find? – Jack asked, getting to the bullpen.

- Great that you are coming! – D gave him a file. – The results of the examination… Do you remember James Tyler?

- The main counsellor of the Secretary? Yes, we interrogated him about Watson's death.

- Well, it's not certain that he told us everything… - D shook his head. – Look into the file…

- This can't be true… - Jack said shocked. – I would have never thought that he is capable of such a thing…

- But lab results don't lie… - Tara said. – The letter bomb was packed into a unique envelope which only Tyler uses… Seemingly it doesn't differ from any other one, but a more thorough examination does show the difference. And on the envelope we've found his fingerprints as well.

- Why would Tyler want to kill Watson's wife? – Jack mused.

- Maybe he believes Watson possessed important information, which he could have shared with his wife as well… - D replied. – If we take into consideration how important role Watson had in the government, this seems quite likely. As a man in such a high position, he must have had lots of enemies, therefore lots of people could have wanted to kill him, and thus his wife as well.

- Mrs. Watson said her husband didn't like to talk about work, not even with her… - Jack mused. – But it seems the murderer doesn't know this…

- But is it absolutely certain that Tyler sent that letter bomb? – Myles said in disbelief. – There are many people who could have taken an envelope from his office to make him look guilty… And fingerprints aren't perfectly reliable evidence either.

- Although if we consider that the threatening emails were sent from Tyler's computer… - Tara said. – Of course, if someone is an expert, they can break into the computers of others, to send messages in their name… But this is only a possibility; it is not impossible that Tyler or one of his close colleagues are behind the murder, and this attempted murder. It would be good to see what the main counsellor uses his computer for… We should install a spy programme on it, similar to the one we used at Callahan and Merced – she suggested. – Maybe this time I won't be disturbed by all kinds of colleagues and I don't have to play your wife, just to learn that you have an affair with your secretary – she smiled knowingly, and the others also recalled what happened in the undercover assignment a year ago smiling.

- Tara, not now – Jack replied embarrassed. – Let's concentrate rather on the case, a murderer is still at large – he tried to change the subject. Do it as soon as possible.

- No problem – the computer genius smiled. – I've broken into someone's computer a long time ago anyway… _But you won't get away with this, Jack Hudson_ – she smiled.

- Maybe we'll catch him now – D said.

- Are you OK? – Lucy asked sitting beside her friend, with two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

- Yes, just… the past few days really tried me. And it's not over… - Sue sighed. – I would only like all this to be over, catch that maniac, and to sleep in my own bed again, instead of being surrounded by strangers. Good that you are here with me, otherwise I would definitely go crazy – she took one of the mugs.

- You miss Jack… Am I right or am I right? – Lucy winked at her friend.

- Lucy, I can't lie to you… - Sue rather glanced at the floor, so that she didn't have to look into her friend's eyes. – It's so good that he is here with me… That I know he'll protect me in all circumstances; if I'm with him, I cannot be hurt… The only thing in having to live in this house is that I can be beside him. And now he is still hardly here… Of course I know that as a team leader, he has to participate considerably in the investigation, but I would like so much if he was with me… I don't feel so secure with anyone as when I'm with him.

- Don't worry, he'll be with you again – Lucy held her friend's hand. – Believe me, he is trying to finish work as soon as possible, to get home to you.

- I hope you are right… - Sue looked up. _Getting home to me…_ She smiled. _If only it was so every day… If only he came home to me every day._

- You are really lost in daydreaming… - Lucy grinned. – Are you thinking of your Jack again? – she asked knowingly.

- Nothing can remain a secret before you… - Sue smiled. – Yes, I was thinking of Jack… He is definitely working hard to capture this maniac… and does everything to close the case as soon as possible.

- I think you aren't exactly thinking of this… - her friend replied knowingly. – But tell me what it was like to sleep beside him? – she asked grinning, and Sue blushed.

- I was afraid that someone might attack me again, so I asked him to sleep beside me – she replied. – This shouldn't be attributed too much significance.

- You spend the night in the arms of the love of your life and you are saying it has no importance? –Lucy asked amazed. – I know you, Sue… You are beaming with happiness, whenever you can be near him… Admit that you are in love with him! – she smiled.

Sue sighed. She knew that her friend knows her too well.

- This case is much more complicated than anyone would have thought… - Jack paced the room. – A high rank official of the Ministry of Health is murdered, his wife is sent a letter bomb, while Sue receives death threats, because the victim gave her a microchip containing important information before his death, saying she has to save the country. We found the other microchip, and these led us to a building where seemingly medicine to serious illnesses is developed – he summarized the case. – Has the report about the chemicals found in the lab arrived yet?

- The guys are working on it – Tara replied. – But… Didn't several of the witnesses say that the Ministry of Health wanted to establish a new institution, in which they planned to develop medicine to diseases which were thought incurable? – she added, when realization struck her. – If there is already such an institution, why another one?

- Maybe the lab we discovered now isn't performing research for the Ministry of Health – D said.

- What do you mean? – Myles asked.

- It's possible that… - D started, but the arrival of the lab guy interrupted him.

- JP, do you have the results? – Jack asked. – The lab guy nodded and handed a sheet of paper over to the team leader. The man looked at it and blood immediately froze in his veins.

- Goodness me… - he said, and gave the paper to his teammates shocked. They looked at the results one by one, and received what they saw with the same shock as their friend. – The material found in the lab is perfectly suitable for the making of toxic chemicals, perfect for killing huge crowds of people…

- So we've found a terror lab.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

- A terror lab? – Myles asked in disbelief.

- It really seems so… - D replied. – This case is much more complicated than we have thought…

- Bring in Agnes Taylor, and find the leader of the lab, wherever he is! – Jack ordered. - And call Bobby in… Now we need everybody.

- OK – Tara replied, and dialled Bobby's number.

- Is there anything about the letter bomb? – Jack asked.

- The analysis is still going on, we'll get the result soon – JP replied.

- OK… But hurry as much as you can; at such an important case every minute counts.

- Will do that – JP said and headed back to the lab.

- Bobby will be here immediately – Tara said.

- Thanks – Jack nodded. – I hope we'll finish soon… I don't like seeing Sue for a long time among strangers – he said, but he knew that probably this day would be long as well.

- Miss Taylor, I'm glad you could come in so soon – Jack stepped into the interrogation room.

- Mr. Hudson, I wouldn't have thought that we would meet in such a short time – the woman said without greeting him.

- We have new information in the case, which makes necessary to ask you a few questions again –Jack sat opposite the woman.

- All right, but I hope we'll finish it soon, I still have a lot to do in the lab.

- Miss Taylor, if you reply to all our questions, you can be in your lab again soon – the agent replied.

- What happened, Jack? Tara said it's very important – Bobby stepped into the interrogation room. – Is that you again? – he looked at Agnes surprised. – I was hoping we wouldn't have to bear each other's company any more – he sat beside his friend.

- Don't pretend to have to make great sacrifices by having to talk to me. Believe me, spending my time here isn't the greatest entertainment for me either, replying to your idiotic questions, instead of saving lives in my lab.

- Miss Taylor, if you are not willing to cooperate, we'll have to keep you here – the agent said severely. – Then you can work on your life-saving medicine even less. So I recommend that you reply to our questions and if we have found out everything we wanted to know, you can go back to your lab and save lives.

- Are you always that determined, agent Manning? – the woman asked.

- I always get what I want – Bobby replied, looking into her eyes.

In that moment the door of the room opened, and a not too pleasant person entered.

- At last, you managed to bring her in! – the little man with glasses grumbled. – I started to think that I have to wait with that until Christmas…

- Randy, what are you doing here? – Jack asked surprised. – I don't remember interrogation would be part of your job…

- Don't believe that I'm enjoying it even a little bit! – the little man broke out. – But since the case is of high importance, it was the instruction of the higher-ups to be here and record what is being said.

- Randy, it was just you whom we missed… the presence of Agnes Taylor isn't enough any more… - Bobby grumbled.

- Didn't you say that you would prefer staying in the same room with Randy rather than Miss Taylor? Well, now you got that, and his presence will probably make bearing the person of Miss Taylor easier… - Jack grinned.

- Jack… You haven't talked to anyone about this, have you? – the agent asked suspiciously.

- No… except for Lucy – his friend replied with an innocent look.

- I tell you something and you absolutely had to tell it someone else, what's more, to the person most suitable for spreading the news? – Bobby burst out.

- Calm down, don't be nervous, that does harm to health – Jack smiled. – Rather be happy that Lucy took care of your wish coming true.

- Agent Manning, this was what you meant by your always getting what you want? – Agnes asked with apparent happiness in her voice, and Bobby felt that he would hit the woman with a book right away.

- Miss Taylor, rather reply to our questions – Bobby tried to stay calm. – So… I have to ask again: Are you aware that illegal activity is performed in your lab?

- Mr. Manning, I thought I was clear enough. We don't perform any illegal activities in the lab. Or in your opinion, medicine developed for curing serious illnesses is opposed to the law?

- Miss Taylor, it is not your personal opinion what counts here, only facts, so please, restrict yourself to these… - Bobby looked at her severely. – To the curing of what illnesses do you develop these medicine? – he asked.

- We develop medicine for several illnesses, like cancer, leukaemia, HIV, epilepsy…

- What is your task in the research process? Do you see the ready medicine during your work, or you only take part in the beginning of the process?

- Since I am one of the lead researchers, I am present throughout the whole process, from the beginning to the ready medicine.

- Can anyone change the process while the development of the medicine is still going on?

- Mr. Manning, in our lab everything is severely supervised; it is impossible that anyone unauthorized have access to the medicine.

- If this would still happen, could any of the chemicals start an epidemic?

- In theory yes, but as I have already said, everything is severely supervised, therefore it is impossible that the chemicals get out of the lab.

- How long does it take until the development of a kind of medicine ends?

- This is changing, depending of the illness, but usually it is between eight months and a year.

- What happens with the ready medicine?

- After making sure that it reaches the desired effect, its production and introduction on the market is started.

- Do you have a contract with only one pharmaceutical company for their production or several of them?

- We have contracts with several companies, who make medicine for different illnesses.

- On what basis do you decide which company makes medicine for which illnesses?

- This is determined by the production of what kind of medicine the companies basically deal with, we sign contracts with them for the production of different medicine on the basis of this.

- Who provides the financial support for the research?

- The Ministry of Health.

- Only the Ministry, nobody else?

- Yes, only the Ministry, but why are you asking me such questions?

- Miss Taylor, it is me who is asking questions now. Can you be bribed? – he asked the surprising question, shocking the woman by that.

- Mr. Manning, I know that you don't have the best opinion about me, but even the supposition is shocking. And, to reply to your question in a way that you too understand: no, I cannot be bribed, and never will. I have been working every day for years to save lives… The lives of people, who without our lab would have no chance for recovering. But the Ministry gave them the chance by building this laboratory and supporting our research. So you should rather catch the real criminals, whatever this case is about, and leave us save lives – the woman burst out, not realizing that in the meantime she had stood up, and looked at Bobby leaning on the table.

- Miss Taylor, I thought you understood that interrogating witnesses is part of my job, which sometimes may mean unpleasant questions as well.

- Does this also include the violation of their feelings and groundless accusation? – the woman asked still standing. – Because I believe that no one is better than you in this, agent Manning.

- Miss Taylor, please calm down and sit back – Bobby tried to remain calm. But he couldn't continue the interrogation, since Tara entered the room.

- Jack! – she said. – Come out a little, it's very important.

The man followed his teammate to the hallway.

- What happened? Did you find the leader of the lab? – he asked.

- No… No one knows where he is; it's as if he had never existed. The only person who can testify that he really exists, with whom she met several times, is Agnes Taylor. But this is not the most important… We have the results of the analysis of the letter bomb. On the basis of the results it is without doubt that on the letter bomb there is a powder from an exotic plant… a plant which can only be found in New Zealand.

- New Zealand? – Jack asked back shocked. – Tara nodded, not understanding why this is important. – When we interrogated Tyler, I saw an exotic plant in his office… I even remarked how beautiful it is, and he told me it is from New Zealand. I wouldn't have thought this has any importance, but now this gains meaning as well.

- So the letter bomb was made in James Tyler's office… Everything suggests it was him who wanted to kill Mrs. Watson.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

- Miss Taylor, thank you for answering our questions, you can go now – Jack went into the interrogation room. – Bobby, we have fresh news about the case.

- At last – the woman said. – I think I should be grateful, whomever the new developments are due to, because this way I can go back to work at last.

- Don't be that enthusiastic; we may look for you later as well, so please, don't leave the city – Bobby warned her.

- You said that last time as well – the woman replied, and stood up to leave. – But I believe both of us would be happy if there wasn't a need for this and we wouldn't have to bear each other's company again. I cannot say I was glad to meet you, but thank you for already letting me go – she added, and left the room.

- Lively woman… - Jack stated, after Agnes disappeared in the hallway.

- Yes, she is… If she wasn't so hostile, maybe I would even like her – Bobby replied. – Let's get back to the bullpen… As I could gather from your words, you have found an important lead again.

- That's right… - Jack briefly let his teammate know about the developments.

- Then we have to go back to Tyler's office, to get a sample from the plant and make sure that the powder is indeed from that one – Bobby replied, and stretched his arm for his coat to go to the scene with his teammate.

Sue stepped under the shower exhausted. Another day was approaching towards its end… another day without Jack. Without the man she loved. She sighed. She knew that the man is a great team leader, and does everything to catch the murderer, so that she doesn't have to live in fear every day, going crazy from the fact that that maniac can strike any time and can put an end to her life right away. She was aware that a Special Agent always has to be on the alert, in case there would be new developments in the case, therefore she was prepared that she has to miss the man's company for a long time. She still missed him a lot… Since she temporarily had to move to the safe house, the only thing which kept her alive was that she can be beside the man she loves… She felt so secure with no one else than Jack… She knew that the man would protect her at any price… if he is with her, she cannot be hurt.

She turned on the tap and let the hot water cascade down her body. The water drops pleasantly massaged her body. _I wish Jack was here… If only I could feel his touch on my skin… If only he stroked me as the water drops do._ She touched her arms, as she imagined the man, standing beside her… his touch, his kisses. _As he kissed me in the office at Callahan and Merced…_ She touched her lips, and smiled at the recalling of the memories. _That kiss… The greatest kiss of my life. I don't have much experience regarding love, but Jack evokes such an effect in me as no one else… Yes, I did date David a few times, and maybe he thought that something was starting to develop between us, but I never felt for him the way I feel for Jack. Jack is the man whom I love more than anything… about whom I knew in the first moment that I want to spend my life together with him. David is a friend… he has always been, although it was difficult for him to accept that I don't feel anything more than friendship for him. No matter how much I like him, I'm glad he left… If he cannot accept that there cannot be anything more than friendship between us, it is better that he exited my life. I love Jack with all my heart… he is the man I have always dreamt of._

She opened her eyes as David came into her mind, but at the thought of Jack she calmed down. _Where can he be now? I hope everything is all right, and in the evening, he comes home to me safe._ She smiled at the thought. _To me… He comes home to me. If only he also did this after we have captured that maniac and closed the case…_

_I love you__, Jack…_ - she sighed. – _And I would do everything for you to feel the same for me…_

She suddenly realized there was something moving around her. _There is someone in the bathroom…_ - she thought frightened.

- Lucy? – she asked, with fear in her voice. She drew the door of the shower to look who was in the bathroom… And was overwhelmed by utter horror when she saw the shape of the man.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Blood froze in Sue's veins, as she became aware of the sudden appearance of the unknown man. The appearance of the man filled her with fright, thus she didn't look at his face when he appeared, but was overwhelmed by infinite calmness when she looked into the beautiful brown eyes, which had charmed her for three years, whenever her gaze met his. _Goodness me, how embarrassing… He enters the bathroom, and I'm standing here naked… I have to put on something immediately… But how, if I cannot even move, I am so charmed by his eyes…_

Jack stared at the woman shocked; the sight amazed him, he was unable to focus his gaze on anything else. He tried to only look in Sue's eyes, but in the meantime he could unwillingly observe the perfect body of the woman. _She is so beautiful… If only I could go beside her… If only I could take her into my arms, shower her with my kisses and tell her how much I love her… _

They were standing there for long minutes, lost in each other's gaze; neither of them could say a word. Finally Jack detached himself of the sight, gathering all his strength and stretched his arm towards the woman's towel; he gave it to Sue still charmed, while fighting with all his power not to take the woman immediately in his arms and kiss her senseless.

- Your towel… - Jack tried to mumble with a clever face.

- Thanks… - the woman replied still embarrassed, while, not being able to get away from the man's gaze, she tried to take the towel from him. But her hand unwillingly touched the man's, and both of them shivered at the touch.

Finally Sue took the towel and put it around her. Jack looked at her charmed, not being able to detach himself of the sight.

- I would like to… get dressed – Sue said at last, stretching her arms to grab her clothes.

- Yes… sure – Jack mumbled, but didn't move, still under the influence of what had just happened.

- Would you go out until then… please? I'll go after you… in a minute… - the woman tried to utter a meaningful sentence. _Although what I would like the most is that if you threw your clothes off and joined me… If you came here, took me into your arms and kissed me… Sue, what are you thinking of, get this stupidity out of your head!_ – she immediately rebuked herself.

- Yes… sure… just get dressed, I'll wait here… I mean… outside… - the man replied embarrassed, still under the influence of the sight, then still keeping his eyes on Sue he slowly backed out of the bathroom, but not being able to detach himself of the magic of the woman's sight, he was going out without looking round, and suddenly realized that he had hit the door_. Great, Hudson, now she thinks you are a complete idiot. And how could you think about even alluding that you want to watch as she gets dressed? Although I have to admit, at least to myself, that this is what I would like the most… As the towel falls off and reveals your beautiful body… Hudson, stop this imagination at last! But if your sight charmed me so much that I'm unable of any coherent thought, whenever I'm near you… I have to go out of here immediately, or else I fear I completely lose my mind and kiss you until neither of us can control oneself…_

- Yes… then… we'll meet outside… - he mumbled, while finally finding the right direction and stepped into the room.

- What happened, did you see a ghost? – Lucy asked grinning, bringing the man back to the earth.

- Umm… Sorry, Lucy, what did you say? – After the previous sight, the man found it difficult to utter a single meaningful sentence.

- Whatever you saw in the bathroom, it clearly had a great effect on you… - the woman stated. – Ah, I understand it now… - she grinned, when she saw Sue coming out of the bathroom wearing merely a T-shirt.

- Lucy, don't imagine things, nothing special happened – Jack hurried with the defence. – I didn't know there was someone in the bathroom, so I went in, and after seeing Sue there, I told her we'll meet in the room, and came out. This is what happened, nothing more; this shouldn't be attributed too much significance.

- You see Sue naked and you are saying this has no importance? – Lucy asked shocked. – Although one may think this is what you have been waiting for for years… - she added with a knowing smile, and Sue blushed.

- But Lucy, what are you saying! – Sue said. – Jack told you what happened; it was a coincidence, nothing more. I didn't expect his appearance so much that first I was frightened to death, because I thought he is another stranger who wants to kill me.

- Then it must have been a real relief to realize that it is Jack… - Lucy grinned.

- Yes, it was, but couldn't we stop this topic? – Sue started to feel uncomfortable, but knew that she wouldn't get away with this. – What did you find? – she looked at Jack, trying to change the subject.

- We interrogated Agnes Taylor again… More exactly, Bobby interrogated her – the man started.

- He was surely really glad about the company… - Lucy smiled. – What did he say?

- You can imagine… - Jack smiled as well. – Sending Randy in, just to see how hurried a statement he made… - he added, hardly being able to suppress laughter.

- Well indeed, I do have good ideas… - Lucy replied. – I would have loved to be there… I would have liked so much to see his face, when he saw Miss Taylor in the interrogation room, and especially when Randy entered…

- Yes, it was an unforgettable moment… - Jack recalled smiling. – It would have been worth to record it on picture as well.

- I somehow doubt that Randy was too enthusiastic about this job… - Sue said.

- There is nothing which can make Randy enthusiastic… - Lucy smiled. – It is indeed a pity that I wasn't there…

- But apart from these joyful moments, we found out something else as well… - Jack turned serious. – The letter bomb which was sent to Mrs. Watson is likely to have been made in James Tyler's office… Sue, do you remember the plant we saw there? – The woman nodded. – The guys at the lab found some powder on the letter bomb, which probably comes from that plant… Bobby and Myles went to Tyler's office to check that, but I thought it was better if I came back.

- Does this mean that Tyler is guilty? – Sue asked looking at the man.

- As long as we don't have more accurate evidence, we cannot say this for sure, but it is a fact that too many things seem to be against him – Jack replied. – But if we interrogate him again, we'll know more.

- James Tyler? – Lucy asked in disbelief. – I wouldn't have thought this about him…

- Me either… When we asked him about Watson's death, nothing indicated he would have anything to do with the case… - Sue mused. – But it's better if we wait what further investigation brings.

- I also think the best is if we do this… - Jack said. – I wouldn't have thought either that he would be capable of this, but in the sight of the evidence collected so far, it is better if we keep him under surveillance; maybe we'll find out a few more things this way.

- People always cause surprises… - Lucy sighed. - OK, you were both surely tried by this day, I'll let you sleep… - she stood up, and headed out of the room. – We'll talk later – she added, winking at her friend, and Sue knew that the next day she has to tell all details about the story.

- Well… err… you would surely like to rest… - Jack mumbled. – I'll… go now… - he headed towards his own room.

- Jack? – the woman said, and the man turned back immediately. – I was scared so much… Someone appeared in the bathroom and I thought someone wants to kill me again… - She was unable to hold her tears back; the man sat beside her, took her into his arms and started stroking her hair to comfort her. – Everything is all right now – he whispered. – I'm here beside you and I'll protect you of everything.

Sue nestled close to the man and hugged him.

- I was so glad when I saw it was you… It is so good that you are here with me… - she said, snuggling close to the man, who was still stroking her hair.

- I'm glad you are well – the man smiled. – I couldn't bear if anything happened to you… - he said, hugging the woman tighter.

- Now you surely think I'm crazy that I fear everything and can't sleep alone… - the woman said, and Jack kissed her forehead.

- No, you are not crazy at all, Sue – he soothed her. – Anyone would live in fear if they had to go through so many trials as you… and I really admire you for bearing the difficulties so well.

- Thanks… - the woman smiled. – But I couldn't do that without all of you – she added, and Jack took her tighter in his embrace.

- Are you staying here for the night? – Sue asked, and Jack put her in the bed, then lay beside her, took her into his embrace and kissed her forehead.

- Good night, Sue – he said.

- Good night, Jack – the woman replied, then laying her head on the man's chest, feeling the security which only he could provide her, she fell asleep soon.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

The first rays of the sun penetrated the window, shedding a light on the couple snuggled up to each other. The woman rested her head on the man's chest, who put his head on the woman's blonde hair. At the caressing of the rays of the sun Jack opened his eyes smiling; his gaze immediately fell on the woman resting in his arms. _She is so beautiful… She is the love of my life… And I am the luckiest man in the world to hold her in my arms. If only we could wake up like this every morning…_

He just looked at the love of his life for long minutes, not being able to have enough of the sight, then started stroking the woman's hair and kissed her forehead. Sue opened her eyes and smiled when the first thing she saw was the beautiful brown eyes, which charmed her even after three years. _If only I could wake up to his kisses every day…_

Jack smiled at her, and Sue nearly melted.

- Good morning… - he stroke her hair. – How did you sleep?

- Great… - the woman replied smiling. – And you?

- If I can be near you, my dreams are always beautiful… - he smiled at the woman with his boyish look, who immediately blushed. _Since you entered my life three years ago, you fill my dreams every day… and if I think of you, my dreams are always wonderful._ – And did you dream anything beautiful?

_If I can be in your arms__, I always have wonderful dreams… Like every day for three years, since you have filled all my thoughts… _

The woman smiled at him, and Jack needed all his willpower not to kiss her right away.

- What should we do today? – he rather asked, to distract his attention from the even more urging necessity to kiss the woman.

- I don't know… We could watch a film again… - Sue suggested. – I hope you won't have to go to the bullpen again.

- I hope that too… - Jack replied. – I'm rather with you… - he added, and the woman blushed again.

- Is it so late? – Sue looked at her watch. – We should get up, otherwise we can listen to Lucy's remarks all day…

- Yes, you are right… - Jack agreed, and watched charmed as the woman got out of the bed wearing only a T-shirt. _She is so beautiful in this T-shirt… Although if it was up to me, she wouldn't sleep in a T-shirt…_ - he smiled. _I wish I could take it off her, and kiss her beautiful body… Hudson, what is going on in your head! Sue is an honourable woman, and you know this very well. But she is so beautiful… Whenever I see her, I'm unable for any coherent thoughts._

- Do you mind if I go to the bathroom first? – he was brought back to reality by Sue 's voice.

- Sorry? Yes… err… so… sure, just go. _Great, Hudson, just mumble a little bit more, and then definitely nothing will save you from the title of the world's greatest idiot. How come you are unable to utter a single meaningful sentence if you are near her?_

- OK – the woman smiled. – I'll hurry – she added, and disappeared in the bathroom.

_I wish I could go with her__… I would stroke her soft skin, and cover all her body with my kisses…_ He leaned against the wall sighing. _No, this can't go on this way. I must talk to her. If I go on thinking about her all the time, while knowing she cannot be mine, I will surely go crazy. Yes… I have to tell her I love her… that I have never loved anyone as much as her._

Burying his face in his hands, he stepped away from the wall. _I have to go out… I fear if I stay close to her, I will be unable to fight the desire to run after her to the bathroom, take her into my arms and kiss her until both of us lose our minds._

He went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the love of his life, and to distract his thoughts from Sue. But soon he had to realize that all his efforts were in vain… He was unable to detach himself from the sight of the woman. _As she was standing in the shower… She was so beautiful… My breathing stopped completely. And she was so embarrassed… _He smiled when she recalled the blushing face of the woman. _However hard I try, I am unable to distract my thoughts from her… How good that the others can't see inside my head, otherwise it would be really embarrassing that I'm not having too innocent thoughts about Sue and myself… Although thinking back on What Women Want, one can never be too careful… If Nick saw women's thoughts, they can also penetrate my head… So it would be better to be careful about the stroke of lightning. Of course it's just a film, but one should really think about that. And what a good film… One of Sue's favourites…_ - he remembered. _It is unbelievable how much effect she has on me… I even love her favourite films, even if it is not the genre I like… But I love everything she does. Unbelievable that a woman changed my way of thinking, my whole life so much… A few years ago I wouldn't have thought that this would ever happen. But she is the reason of my life… and I would do anything for her._

- I'm ready – Sue stepped into the kitchen. Jack turned at the woman's voice… and his breathing stopped when seeing the love of his life, he couldn't distract his thoughts from her. _She is so beautiful…_ Although the woman wasn't wearing anything special, she just put on a T-shirt and trousers, her hair in ponytail was still glistening wet. _I wish I could go over to her, take her into my arms… let her beautiful hair down, look deep into her eyes and kiss her…_

- Jack, are you OK? – Sue asked, bringing the man back to reality.

- Yes, just… well… err… I prepared breakfast for you – he replied at last_. Great, Hudson, now you cannot even talk if she is near you. But she is so beautiful that I even lose the ability to speak whenever I see her…_

- This is really kind of you… I didn't know you are so house-proud… I thought you only like to eat, like Levi – the woman smiled.

- Sue, this hurt! – the man laughed. – And you don't know how many more surprises I have… - he winked at the woman, who almost fainted from this simple move. _Do you know at all that these eyes and this wink are harmful for health?_

- It is laudable if a man is willing to do other activities in the kitchen than leaving the dirty dishes on the table – Sue remarked, and sat at the table to taste the breakfast prepared by Jack. – This is really good! You could do this more often – she smiled at the man, who was having a tough fight with his self control, in order not to run immediately to the woman and take her into his arms. _Are you aware what you are doing with me? I completely lose my mind whenever I'm near you…_

- Well, if you ask me so nicely, maybe we can talk about that – the man smiled, and Sue thought she would melt right away.

- So, what film should we watch? – Jack asked, while putting the dishes into the sink.

- I don't know, there are so many films I like… - Sue mused. – Wait, didn't you say at the time of our marriage that in your family, who cooks doesn't do the washing-up? – she asked surprised.

- Yes, and it is indeed so… - Jack replied. – But sometimes we can make an exception – he smiled, and started washing up the dishes, while the woman was looking at him leaning against the wall.

_He takes care of me__, prepares breakfast for me, doesn't let me do the washing-up… and looks awfully great, and these eyes… What else could a woman want than such a guy… _She sighed softly, as she set her gaze at the man standing near the sink. _And this T-shirt sticking on him… This perfect body… If only I could snuggle up to him and feel the closeness of his muscular body…_ - she mused. _But Sue, what are you thinking about! _– she rebuked herself._ He is your team leader and was your training agent for two years. But no matter how much he is my boss, I love him…_ - her musing self opposed. _More than anyone else in this world…_

- Can we go? – Jack's voice brought her back to reality.

- Err… yes, sure – Sue replied, surprised that the man finished washing up so quickly. _Or I got absorbed in my thoughts so much that I didn't realize the passing of time…_

- Did you happen to think of me? – Jack asked grinning, seeing the face of the woman.

- Don't be so complacent, Mr. Hudson – Sue hit his shoulder laughing. – So, shall we go to choose a film?

- Only after you – the man smiled, and entered the living-room following Sue.

- As many films we have brought with us, we would have something to watch for weeks… - Sue stated, looking at them. – So, which one?

- How about pointing at one blindly, and we'll watch that one, no matter which one it is?

- Bold act, Mr. Hudson – Sue smiled. – And what if I choose a romantic film by chance?

- I'll take the chance – Jack winked at her, and the woman felt she would rather turn her attention towards the films, or else there would have been the risk of her landing on the floor in no time.

- So… Let's see… - Sue crouched at the films, and placing her hands above them, she waited for the moment when she would pick one.

- But don't look at them, it doesn't count that way! – Jack said smiling.

- Look at the films, me? – the woman pretended to be surprised. – But I'm looking at you… But… I think we have a winner… I told you that choosing a film at random is dangerous – she smiled, when seeing the title of the chosen film. - 50 First Dates… Yes… this one is perfect.

- 50 First Dates? I've heard about that, but haven't seen it…

- Well, this is the perfect occasion to watch it… - Sue took the film out of its box. – Really good film, you'll surely like it as well.

- If you like it, I'll like it too – Jack smiled, and sat on the couch, while the woman put the film into the DVD player, then sat down beside the man.


	31. Chapter 31

31.

- Has the lab report arrived about the powder from the plant? – Bobby asked, stepping into the bullpen.

- Yes… I have just received it – Tara gave him a sheet of paper. – And they got to an interesting result…

- The powder on the letter bomb is without doubt from the plant found in Tyler's office – the Australian finished the thought.

- Then it's good that we went to examine it – D stated.

- Certainly… How lucky that Jack remembered the plant – Myles said.

- Great luck… and thus we have a new lead in the investigation. And we can interrogate another suspect – Bobby stated. – Bring Tyler in! – he grabbed his coat, and together with Myles, he headed towards the man's workplace.

- Mr. Tyler, why did you send a letter bomb to Mrs. Watson? – Bobby repeated the question, but the man sitting opposite him was not willing to confess.

- I didn't send a letter bomb neither to this Mrs. Watson, nor to someone else – Tyler replied, looking into the agent's eyes. – And no matter how many times you ask, I won't admit something I didn't commit. I don't know any Mrs. Watson, what reason should I have to send her a letter bomb?

- We would like to find out just that – Myles replied. – It is interesting that we found some powder on the letter bomb, which is from a rare plant from New Zealand… and surprisingly, there is just this kind of plant in your office. Of course, this must be only coincidence… - he put his palms on the table, giving the suspect a knowing look.

- The fact that there is a similar plant in my office doesn't prove anything – the man opposed. – Others can also have such a plant in this city.

- Maybe, but it's not too likely – Bobby replied. – Somehow I can't imagine that too many people could afford such an exotic plant, who were also in connection with Watson. With the new evidence you are one of the suspects of the attempted murder, plus it is proven that threatening emails were sent to an FBI employee from your computer, so you should better tell us what role you have in the case.

- I have already told you that I have absolutely no role in this case. I was as much shocked by the news about the letter bomb as everyone else. Gregory Watson was a close colleague of mine, we worked together for thirteen years, and I really like him, I had no reason to try and kill his wife. And this charge about the threatening emails is simply ridiculous. I have never sent threatening emails to anyone, I had no reason for this either.

- Investigation will find this out – Bobby replied.

- Mr. Tyler, you would better tell us what you know – Myles continued. – I have been working at the FBI for more than ten years and I can assure you that spending the next few years in a small cell isn't the most pleasant experience you can imagine.

- I have already told you everything I know, I have nothing to do with either the attempted murder or the threatening emails – the man replied determined, and the two agents acknowledged sighing that getting the suspect to talk won't be an easy task.

- Bobby, would you come out for a moment? – Tara stepped into the interrogation room. – More news in the case.

- What happened? – the man asked, as they stepped into the hallway.

- I found something interesting – his teammate replied. – I checked the relationships of our suspect a bit… and found something interesting. Tyler is a relative of… Agnes Taylor.

- They are relatives? – the Australian asked shocked.

- Yes… - Tara said. – He is her uncle. And what is more interesting is that Agnes has access to Tyler's computer.

- Which means that…

- Miss Taylor could have also been the sender of the threatening emails – the woman finished the thought.

- Bring Agnes Taylor in – Bobby said determinedly. – It's time to talk to her again.

- OK, we'll go to her immediately and bring her in – Tara replied and headed towards the office, while Bobby went back to the interrogation room.

- So, Mr. Tyler, are you sure you stick to your statement that it wasn't you who sent the letter bomb to Mrs. Watson, despite all evidence is against you? – he asked the man again, but Tyler's face gave him the answer. – So OK, as you want… We will be glad to have you as guest for years…

- But it isn't for sure at all that you'll like this – Myles added. – But if you like our company so much, we won't hinder you in this. We are finished for now, but we'll have another conversation soon, in case something comes into your mind.

- You can bring me in for interrogation as many times as you like, I don't have anything else to tell – the man replied with unchanged determinedness.

- But let's just give it a try – the New Englander said, while he indicated his colleagues that they can take the suspect away. – Well, we didn't become much cleverer – he turned to his teammate, as they stepped out to the hallway.

- No… But I hope we can make him confess in a short time – the Australian replied, while they headed back to the bullpen.

- Guys… - Tara said, as the two agents stepped into the office. – We tried to bring Miss Taylor in for interrogation… But we couldn't find her… Agnes Taylor disappeared without a trace.


	32. Chapter 32

32.

- How did you like the film? – Sue asked, as the list of the cast appeared on the screen. – No, don't answer – she said laughing, as she saw the face of the man. – I told you that choosing a film at random is a dangerous venture… - she smiled. – But thus I didn't have to watch some idiotic action film.

- Although you don't know what you are missing by this… - Jack smiled back. – But this wasn't bad either, just a little… interesting. So many dates after each other, and the woman doesn't remember anything on the next day… - he mused. – But you can be sure that if I ask you out on a date under such circumstances, you would be unable to forget that – he added with his irresistible wink, and the woman almost fainted.

- If I remember right, I've already told you not to be so self-confident, Mr. Hudson – she replied at last, hoping that the man didn't realize that she blushed at the remark. _But this is perfectly right… If I dated you, I would be unable to forget the time spent with you, even despite a short-term memory loss._

- Now that we've found out how one can get to know the same person numerous times, and dating on several occasions as if it was the first one, what would you like to do?

- We could play a board game… or perhaps we could watch another film… - Sue suggested.

- Another film? – Jack groaned. – OK, but this time I choose.

- Did your risk-taking attitude disappear so suddenly? – Sue laughed. – Or you are afraid to watch another chick flick?

- I believe too much good is harmful – the man laughed as well. – And after all, we need a little variety… _But I would watch any film, just to be with you, my love…_

- I can imagine that… - the woman replied. – I can see myself watching action films…

- And I make your day more exciting, so you could really be grateful… - Jack smiled.

- So you make me get used to something which doesn't belong to my favourite genres at all and I should be grateful? – Sue asked indignantly, but found it hard not to burst out laughing.

- It will immediately become your favourite after watching a few films with me – the man winked at her, and Sue immediately blushed.

- But we can also start preparing lunch, in case you have had enough of films – the woman said, trying to utter a meaningful sentence after the previous remark.

- Does this mean that breakfast was so good that you are glad if I cook for you, or you think that I need development on this field? – Jack asked smiling.

- To be honest… a little bit both – Sue replied. – But you are developing fast; if you go on like that, soon you'll be cooking for me.

- Thanks for the acknowledgement – Jack said. – But let me guess… You can't wait for me to improve my ability to cook, and thus you won't have to deal with this any more, since I'll prepare food for you?

- Well… why would I deny it… I thought of this as well – Sue replied playfully.

- Somehow I knew the acknowledgement wasn't without any reasons – the man laughed.

- But be consoled by the fact that you are indeed developing fast on the field of cooking – the woman smiled. – So you can soon invite the whole team for a self-made lunch…

- It's not for sure that everyone would be happy about that – Jack replied. – I can imagine Myles' face, as he learns that he is invited to lunch at my place…

- At least he'll experience a pleasant surprise – the woman said. – After that he'll only want to have lunch at you, instead of family reunions… - she added smiling.

- I'm afraid of just that… - Jack groaned. – Although knowing Myles, maybe the situation isn't that hopeless… As many expensive restaurants he has been to, I doubt he would be content with the food cooked by any of us.

- Miracles have always existed… - Sue said.

- Yes, but such great ones… - Jack shook his head in disbelief.

- Who knows; remember how Myles has changed after I got to the team – the woman recalled.

- Which is only thanks to your wonderful personality – the man replied, and Sue blushed. – Sorry – he said, as he heard the ringing of his mobile phone. – Hi Bobby. What? Start searching for her immediately, she couldn't have got too far – he gave the instruction. – I want agents to every nearby airport, railway and bus station, and also to motorways! We have to find her, before the case demands other victims, and she is a suspect as well. OK. Call me if there are new developments. Bye – he ended the call.

- Bobby has called – he said at the questioning look of the woman. – Agnes Taylor has disappeared.

- Mr. Tyler, I wouldn't have thought that we would see each other again so soon – Bobby sat in the interrogation room, opposite the suspect.

- Then you could as well let me go. I have already told you that I'm innocent; I have nothing to do with the crimes you accuse me of – the man said.

- We are the ones to decide when to let you go – Bobby said. – Of course, you can also help in this, if you tell us what we want to know.

- I have already told you everything I know – Tyler replied.

- Are you sure? – Myles asked. – We have some more questions… Like… Is Agnes Taylor your niece?

- Yes, but what does this have to do with the case? – the man asked uncomprehendingly.

- She is one of the suspects in the case, but today we found out that she disappeared – the agent said.

- Disappeared? Why would she have disappeared?

- We want to find out just that – Myles said. – Do you have any ideas why Ms. Taylor could have disappeared so suddenly, despite knowing that she is not allowed to leave the city without notifying us?

- No… - the man mused. – I don't even understand why she left; I'm sure she didn't commit anything illegal.

- How can you be so sure of that? – Bobby asked.

- I have known Agnes since she was a child and I know that she wouldn't be capable of such a thing –Tyler replied determinedly.

- Do you trust your niece so much that you grant her access to your own working computer? – the agent asked.

- She helps me a lot in my work… And if I know it right, using the same computer is not illegal.

- Indeed not, but sending threatening messages and attempting murder are – Bobby put his palm on the table. – In which your niece is a suspect, but she disappeared despite our warning.

- Mr. Manning, I don't know if it has come to your mind that perhaps Agnes didn't leave the city, it's just that something came up which keeps her away from home – the man replied with the same determinedness. – I know my niece, while you don't, and I can tell you for sure that she didn't commit anything illegal.

- Investigation will find this out – Bobby replied. – But you are wrong if you think that Ms. Taylor didn't leave the city. If it was so, we would have found her.

- As soon as we find Ms. Taylor, we'll bring her in immediately, and then we'll find out at last what their role in this case is – Myles said, then waved to his colleagues that they can take the suspect away. – We didn't get much ahead – he turned towards his teammate, as Tyler left the room.

- We don't – Bobby sighed. – We'll have to find that woman urgently.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

- Anything new? – Jack asked, as Bobby returned to the safe house.

- Nothing… - the agent sighed. – Tyler keeps saying he is innocent, while we still cannot find Ms. Taylor.

- And the fact that she disappeared just strengthens the suspicion that she took part in committing the crimes as well – Sue stated.

- We have to find her, as soon as possible… - Jack said. – Then we can interrogate them together and thus maybe we'll make some progress in the case. I want agents to all places she can appear, until we find her – he looked at his friend.

- We'll do everything – Bobby said. – But until then… What did you spend the day with, while I wasn't here? – he smiled at his teammates.

- Nothing special… We just watched a film, prepared lunch… - Sue replied.

- You cooked lunch, together? – Bobby looked at them wondering. – Are you such a daredevil that you let Jack close to the food, what's more, you let him take part in the cooking?

- Don't underestimate my abilities, Crash – Jack replied. – So much that Sue said I'm developing really fast.

- From zero cooking knowledge, it is easy to develop fast, Sparky – Bobby grinned. – OK, just kidding; I'm sure Sue is a great teacher. Just don't upset her too much.

- Don't worry, Jack is a really great student – Sue smiled. – A couple of more such classes and he'll be cooking for me.

- I can imagine Jack in the kitchen, with an apron – Bobby laughed, and his friend gave him a piercing look. – OK, but you would look really good, dressed like that – he said, and Sue also found it hard to hold her laughter back, as she imagined Jack in an apron, with a wooden spoon in his hand.

- You would look really good as a househusband – the woman said smiling, and Jack knew that the team had found the umpteenth thing with which they can tease him in the following months.

- Then the househusband prepares you tea now – Jack stood up from the couch, and headed towards the kitchen. Soon he came back with three cups of tea. He handed his friends their cups over, then held that of his own in his hands, and sat back on the couch.

- And, how do you feel after the days spent in the safe house? – Bobby looked at the woman.

- Not as bad as I first thought… - Sue replied. – But I would be glad if this case was over at last and I could go home. But until then, you take care of me and I know that as long as you are here with me, nothing bad can happen – she smiled at her teammates, and unconsciously held Jack's hand. Their hearts immediately started beating faster, and Sue drew her hand away from the man embarrassed.

- Yes, Jack obviously does everything so that no one can hurt you – Bobby grinned, who couldn't miss the previous scene.

- Just like you, and all the other agents who take care of me, and I'm grateful to all of you for that –Sue replied. – You cannot imagine how much this means to me.

- Sue, you are an exceptionally valuable member of the team and also a very good friend of ours, it is natural that we do everything for you – Jack held the woman's hand. _And because I love you more than anything… There is nothing I wouldn't do for you._

- I'm glad I have such friends as you – Sue smiled at the guys.

- OK, now that we declared again how important we are for each other, what are your further plans for today? – Bobby asked.

- Since we have already cooked lunch, we thought we could watch a film or play a board game – Sue replied.

- But if we decide to watch a film, I choose which one; it was more than enough to watch 50 First Dates in the morning – Jack said.

- You watched 50 First Dates? – Bobby asked wondering.

- I had to… - his friend replied. – I suggested Sue to point at a film without looking at them, and she chose this… so we watched this one.

- I told you that choosing a film at random is a bold venture, Mr. Hudson – Sue smiled. – But you said you take the chance.

- Didn't I heroically endure this whole thing? – pretended Jack to be upset.

- I thought you also liked it to such an extent that watching it wouldn't be just suffering… - Sue replied surprised.

- Well, if I think about that, it wasn't that bad – Jack smiled. – But I really hope that next time chance will choose an action film for us. And thus you have to watch that as well… - he winked at the woman, who almost melted.

- OK… - Sue sighed. – I think I won't die by watching an action film_. Especially if you'll be here with me… I would watch any film with you, my love._

- Now that you have agreed on this, what about a board game? – Bobby asked.

- I'm in – Jack and Sue replied at once, and their friend went to his room for the game.

- Be careful, Sparky, so that I won't beat you too badly – Bobby smiled, putting the board game on the ground.

- Are you getting old, or are you having a memory lapse, Crash? – Jack looked at him uncomprehendingly. – I remember as if last time I won… - he reminded his friend.

- Sometimes you can be lucky too… - Bobby said. – But before that, I won several times, so you had better take care, so this doesn't end in a humiliating defeat.

- If someone has to take care of avoiding humiliating defeat, you are that one – Jack rebuked, but his smile made obvious this wasn't at all serious.

- Guys, could we start at last? – Sue asked, looking at her playfully arguing friends.

- Yes, sure… Sorry, Sue – Bobby said. – Who begins? Or since you are the woman, you should begin the game.

- Thank you, this is really nice of you – Sue said, and took the dice in her hand.

- So Jack, when did it happen that you suffered a humiliating defeat from me? – Bobby asked, looking at his friend.

- Let's rather talk about when you suffered a humiliating defeat from me, we don't have to go back in time that much for that one – his friend replied. – When was it? A few years ago, at a weekend spent in New England, when the team gathered together in the house of Myles' parents.

- Yes… How could one forget that… - Bobby replied, remembering what happened a few years before. – I still can't stop laughing, whenever I think of that weekend…

- No wonder, me either… - Jack smiled. - Poor Myles, as much as we teased him… And all possible funny things happened to just him. Sue, you should really know this – he looked at the love of his life, and in the next hours the two men told her about the events of that weekend, and the woman started to doubt that she needed watching comedies at all, when her colleague is here, who by himself is the source of more funny stories than many films.

- …And Myles didn't pay attention to anything else while escaping, so much that he bumped against a tree! – Bobby recalled laughing.

- It must have been really funny… - Sue replied, trying to imagine the scene.

- It would fit into a film – Jack laughed as well. – I really don't understand why film industry hasn't discovered Myles yet…

In the past hour Sue watched interested her friends telling exciting stories about that particular weekend. She hadn't laughed that much in a long time. _It is so good that they are here with me… They take care of me, and instead of letting me live in fear, waiting for a new message from that maniac, they do everything so that I feel good._

It happened in just an instant. She suddenly saw a gun appear far away, and knew that the murderer had found her again. She tried to warn her friends of the danger, but didn't have time for that. The bullet broke through the window, and penetrated her body with sharp pain. Falling on the floor, she discovered the familiar face… _I have to tell Jack… He has to know…_ She saw as the man leant over her worriedly, shouting something in fear… _I love you, Jack… I will forever be sorry for not telling this to you sooner._ Then complete blackness.


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Jack paced the corridor of the hospital impatiently. It has been hours since the injured Sue was brought in, and there was still no news about her condition. Bobby tried to calm his best friend down, but he knew that Jack will not be fully calm until he hears from the doctors that the love of his life is well and will recover soon.

After what seemed an eternity, the doctor finally appeared.

- I'm Dr. Martin Fletcher – he introduced himself. – Are you here for Susan Thomas? – he asked the two men who hurried over to him.

- How is she? – Jack asked worriedly.

- She was shot in the arm – Dr. Fletcher said. – We operated her and removed the bullet.

- Will she be OK? – Jack asked with the same concern.

- Her injury is not serious. Don't worry, your wife will fully recover soon – he smiled at the obviously really anxious man. _She is really lucky that this man loves her so much._

_My wife__…_ - Jack smiled at the thought. He didn't find this name strange at all. It seemed so natural… _Even a stranger can see how much I love her…_

- Can I see her? – he finally asked.

- Of course – Dr. Fletcher replied. – She is still asleep, but will regain consciousness soon – he added, then directed the man to Sue's ward.

- Just go – Bobby said at his friend's questioning look. – I'll wait for you here.

The man nodded and headed into the direction given by the doctor.

Jack entered the ward, and his glance immediately stopped at the beauty sleeping peacefully. The woman's face was pale, her blonde hair covered the pillow. The man gave a kiss on Sue's forehead, then drew a chair near her bed and taking the hands of his love to that of his own, he started stroking it tenderly.

- Hi Sue – he said softly. – You really scared me, you know that? But fortunately there is nothing wrong, you'll recover soon… I don't know what would have happened to me if you… - his eyes were filled by tears. Even the thought was terrifying that perhaps he may lose the person whom he loves more than anyone in the world. – I love you, Sue… More than anyone else. I wouldn't have thought before that I would be capable of loving anyone in this world that much… But then you entered – more precisely, stormed – into my life. – He smiled as he recalled the memory of their first meeting… The encounter, which changed his life for ever. – I knew in that moment that you are the woman for whom I have been waiting for all my life… The woman with whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. During these three years I tried to tell you so many times what I feel… But I was a coward and always drew back in the last moment. I felt you don't reciprocate my feelings and would reject me… How can such a wonderful woman love a man like me… who has a past with women and used to change his girlfriends every month. But you changed me, Sue… Since you entered my life, I haven't had a single girlfriend… Only one woman has held my heart for three years… who I hope one day does me the honour of becoming my wife. – He lifted the woman's hand to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on it. – I have known from the first moment that you are the One for me… And I would give anything for you to feel the same. I love you, Sue Thomas… More than anything.

In this moment he would have sworn that the love of his life weakly smiled.

The woman was standing on a field… She closed her eyes and opened her arms wide, as the gentle breeze touched her. She stood like this for long minutes, feeling the infinite freedom which only nature could provide her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the familiar shape of the man approaching. The man stretched his arm towards her, and taking the woman's hand in his own, smiled at her.

- I love you, Sue Thomas… More than anything – she read the man's confession.

- Jack…

The woman suddenly grasped Jack's hand. The man waked up from his musing, as he felt the love of his life was regaining consciousness.

- Sue! – Jack leant closer to her, relieved when she opened her eyes at last. – Sue… I'm so happy you are OK… You scared me a lot… But everything is all right now, the doctor said you'll recover soon – he stroked her forehead.

- Jack… - the woman whispered. – What happened?

- You were shot… You are in hospital now, but fortunately it's not severe, you can go home soon – he stroked her face.

- Jack… - Sue tried to gather her strength. – I have to tell you something…

- Later – the man smiled at her. – Now you have to rest, you are through a couple of hard hours.

- Jack, this is important… - the woman ignored the previous remark. – After he shot me… I think I saw him… I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't…

- Did you see him? – Jack asked excitedly.

- Yes… We know him… - Sue replied. – It was Daniel Harper.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

- How is she? – Lucy asked worried, when Jack stepped on the corridor.

- The bullet only reached her arm, it isn't serious, she'll fully recover soon – the man said, and felt as the team was relieved. – She has just fallen asleep again, but said that she can't wait to see you.

- This is our Sue – Tara smiled. – She is thinking of us even while being in hospital.

- But there is also something else… - Jack said. – At the shot, Sue saw a man… She isn't sure that it was him who shot her, but he undoubtedly was there… It was Daniel Harper.

- What? Again? – Bobby raised his voice, forgetting for a moment that he was at a hospital. – First he comes to the FBI by his own will to talk to us about Gregory Watson, then misleading the guards, appears in the safe house, and eventually gets to its territory again? Even if this person wouldn't have been suspicious so far, this opinion would surely change now. How did he get into the garden at all?

- I don't know – Jack replied. – We don't even now how he managed to get into the house last time.

- It is possible that he has relations with an FBI-leader, who knows where we placed Sue… - Myles said.

- And this means only one thing – D replied.

- Yes… That apart from ourselves, we cannot trust anyone – Jack stated, and the teammates looked at each other.

- And how is it possible that the window wasn't bullet proof? – Bobby asked. – One would expect that this is a basic requirement at all safe houses.

- Yes… and thus we got back again to the „someone from the main leaders of the FBI is involved" - theory… - D sighed.

- Find Daniel Harper, as soon as possible. And continue the search for Agnes Taylor as well – Jack gave the instructions. – If we manage to bring them in, we can learn from them information which helps to solve the case.

Sue opened her eyes, and saw surprised that the love of her life wasn't near her. _Where could he have gone?_ – she mused. – _Is it possible that it was just a dream?_ She sighed. _A dream… The only place where he can be mine _– she stated sadly, while recalling what she had dreamt a few hours earlier. _It was so beautiful…_ - she smiled, as she saw the field and then the confession of love of the man again. _But it was only a dream… and it will forever remain so. Accept it, Sue, a man like Jack Hudson would never fall in love with you… she can only be yours in your dreams._

In this moment the door opened and Sue realized her friends filled the room.

- Sue… We are so happy you are OK… - Lucy ran over to her.

- You really scared all of us… Bobby followed his teammate.

- And we were so happy when we learnt you weren't seriously hurt… - Tara said.

- And fortunately you'll get well soon – D joined.

Sue looked at her teammates smiling, and thought she was really lucky to have such great friends.

- Yes… We are all happy that Sue is OK… But this cannot be said about everyone – Jack stepped closer to the woman's bed. The team was silent; they knew the man who commits everything to end their friend's life is still free.

- So I drew up a plan – the team leader continued. – We'll tell everyone that we placed Sue in another safe house, while we take her to a place where she indeed is safe.

- But what can be safer than a safe house? – Myles asked uncomprehendingly.

- I knew you would ask this… - Jack looked at him. – I had to find a place about which no one would think we took Sue there. A place which is relatively far from the city centre, but crowded enough to be guarded without attracting attention.

- So? – Bobby asked.

Jack told them about the most important detail of his plan with a confident look.

- My apartment.


	36. Chapter 36

36.

The team looked at Jack uncomprehendingly for long seconds.

- Your apartment? – Myles asked. – But if they found Sue in the hotel and safe house as well, why do you think they won't find her in your apartment?

- This is why it is important to make everyone believe that we took Sue to another safe house. After that we just have to send agents there, who will observe the person who wants to kill Sue, believing she is inside, and the team will take him in for interrogation.

- Really great plan, Jack – Bobby said. – But who will be the guards at your apartment?

- Since, as I have already said, apart from the team nobody knows where Sue really is, you have to perform this task – the man replied. His teammates nodded; they knew this was the only solution.

- Don't worry, Sue, we'll catch that lunatic soon, whoever he is, and then all this will be over – Jack stepped to the woman's bed. – But until then, you'll be safe; now only we will take care of you.

Sue smiled at him weakly, thanking fate to have sent a man like Jack beside her, who defends her at any price.

- That's right, Sue, we'll take care of you – Bobby said. – But I think it's better if we go now, and let Sue rest – he looked at the others.

His teammates nodded, said goodbye to Sue, then stepped out on the corridor; only Lucy stayed near her friend in the room.

- Everything will be OK – she grasped her friend's hand, as the door of the ward closed.

- I hope that too – Sue sighed. – The past few weeks were really exhausting.

- But now you'll move to Jack and he will do everything so that nothing happens to you – Lucy smiled.

- Yes… If no one else knows where I am, I'll be safe at Jack – Sue looked at her friend.

- Admit that you want nothing more than being near Jack all day – Lucy grinned, and Sue blushed.

- But Lucy, you know that this is only a necessary step for my security, nothing more – she said, looking downwards.

- Yes, and despite this Jack didn't decide you should live with Tara, Bobby or Myles… - Lucy gave her friend a meaningful look.

- He probably wanted to protect me from the shock which I can experience in the apartment of the guys… - Sue explained. – It is well known that Bobby's flat rather resembles a war zone, while one rather chooses hospital than listen to a lecture about the beauty of roses, told by Myles…

- But there is nothing wrong with Tara's flat, and you like her cat as well… - Lucy said.

- Well, maybe… Jack surely had the reason for deciding his apartment would be the best – Sue replied, trying to search for an acceptable explanation for the reason of the team leader's decision.

- And what a good reason that is – Lucy grinned, and her friend blushed.

- Will you be with me as well? – Sue tried to change the topic.

- Unfortunately, in the past time my grandmother hasn't felt too well, so I have to spend more time with her… So however much I would like that, I can't be with you all day, but I promise you that I'll visit you every day.

- And Tara? – Sue asked.

- She will guard the apartment as well, so that no strangers can get in – Lucy replied. – But don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe beside Jack… And thus you'll have the chance to be alone all day – she grinned. Don't tell me that this isn't everything you want, because I'll give my non-existent matchmaker diploma back. _At last, a perfect occasion for you to be together, close to each other… And I won't let the presence of anyone of us to disturb that._

_Lucy, __you are a reader of thoughts… But I could have got used to this. Being together with Jack all day…_ - she smiled.

- Are you daydreaming about Jack again? – Lucy grinned. – Just a little time and he will be near you all day, waiting for all your wishes. You know that many women would give everything to be in your place… - she gave her friend a meaningful look.

- Somehow I'm not that enthusiastic about being shot… - Sue replied.

- But this way you can live with Jack, and you can be close to him all day – Lucy smiled. – You have to admit that this isn't that bad.

- Well… Maybe – her friend replied smiling.

- I'm back – Jack stepped into the room, who, after telling his teammates again to find the two suspects, came back to take care of Sue until she leaves hospital.

- I have to go too – Lucy stood up from beside the bed. – See you tomorrow. Be good and take care of my friend – she looked at Jack – and you, don't tire him too much – she smiled at her best friend. - Then tomorrow – she said, and left the ward.

- Great girl – Jack said.

- Yes… The best friend in the world – Sue said. – Jack… - she looked into the man's eyes. – Thank you for staying here… Thank you for taking care of me.

- This is just natural – the man stroked the hands of the love of his life. _I love you more than anything… I would do anything for you._

- I'm sleepy – the woman's voice brought him back from musing. – Do you mind if I sleep a little?

- Not at all, just sleep – the man replied, and taking her hand into his own, he sat beside Sue's bed. – I'll be here and take care of you. – He watched as the woman closed her eyes, then her breathing became steady, and he guarded her dream while gently stroking her hand.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

- At last you can leave hospital! – Lucy smiled at her best friend. – We all missed you a lot.

- I'm also happy I can go home at last… - Sue smiled back. _Well, for now, to Jack. _She realized surprised how natural it seemed that „home" meant the apartment where she would live together with Jack. _Home… I wish the home of one of us was our common home…_

- And we'll visit you every day – Bobby said. – We'll check whether Agent Sparky takes care of you properly – he grinned at his friends.

- I think Jack will take care of me perfectly – Sue smiled.

- You know that you are really courageous for daring to trust Jack with taking care of you – the Australian grinned. – Don't miss the opportunity to take advantage of the situation and make Jack run around you whenever it's possible – he winked at Sue.

- Crash, don't encourage her to do things which she doesn't want to do – Jack pretended to be upset.

- How do you know she doesn't want this? This will be the funniest in all – his best friend laughed.

- Worth to be thinking about – Sue smiled. – Maybe I'll take your advice, Bobby – she looked at the Australian, who smiled back in agreement.

- Special Agent Sparky, as he keeps running around Sue, doing everything she wishes – Lucy smiled. – So after checking how my grandmother is and talking to her a bit, I'll immediately go over to you.

- That will be good – Sue sighed theatrically. – Your company will do good, until I don't know what it is like to live together with Jack – she smiled.

- It will be the greatest experience of your life, I can assure you of that – Jack grinned.

- Are you absolutely sure that she will also think this way? Even after a week? – Bobby asked.

- Oh come on, no woman can resist my charm – Jack flashed his trademark smile, and Sue almost melted.

- We'll see whether she says the same also after having to endure your company for weeks… - Bobby grinned. – But in case you forgot, beside the countless women who would give anything for a single date with you, there was someone who rejected you… Who, completely by chance, is our Sue… - he referred to the undercover case of the two people in love, when they played a married couple. – So there are indeed women who are able to resist your charm – he smiled at his best friend.

- Let's wait until the end… - Jack smiled knowingly. – By the time we close the case and Sue can move home, many things may change.

- Well-well, what made you so sure of yourself, Mr. Hudson? – Sue gave him a questioning look. – As I could resist your boyish smile and beautiful brown eyes then, this cannot cause a problem now either. _Although I'm not so sure about that… Whenever I look into your beautiful eyes, I feel I'm lost…_

- Sparky, you got that again! – the Australian grinned. – But we all know that Sue cannot be compared to all the other women, who would throw themselves to your feet right at your first word.

- What did you say, Sue? – Lucy asked. – Beautiful brown eyes? – she looked at her best friend questioningly, whose face became red.

- Yes, so… But his eyes are indeed beautiful! – she tried to utter a single meaningful sentence. – I told you this when we put together the perfect person from our own attributes. But I can still resist his charm… - she tried not to blush, since she knew that now she was hiding the truth.

- So you find Jack charming – Lucy grinned, and Sue's face was in flames again.

- Well, so… I meant… - Sue tried to explain, but the opening of the door saved her from the embarrassing situation, at least for the time being. But she knew her best friend too well to know that she won't let it stop at this point, and the attraction she felt for Jack would be a constant topic in the team.

- Good morning, Mrs. Thomas! – Dr. Fletcher entered the ward. – So you'll leave us today… But you'll surely be at a very good place at home, especially that such a great person takes care of you as your husband – he smiled at the couple in love.

- _Husband?_ – the teammates looked at each other uncomprehendingly, and Jack and Sue knew that they would have to explain another thing to their friends, which will surely be included on the list of teasing.

- Yes… - Sue replied. – Jack is a great person, and will take care of me perfectly – she smiled at the love of her life.

- I hope so – Dr. Fletcher smiled as well. – Don't forget that since your right arm was injured, you mustn't strain it, and you have to avoid unnecessary movements. For the quicker healing, please pay attention to this.

- We'll do just that – Jack replied. – I'll take care of that personally – he added, then blushed from the thought of how that could have sounded for the others.

- All right, then you can go home, Mrs. Thomas – Dr. Fletcher said. – You have to come back for control examinations from time to time, but if everything goes well, you'll completely recover soon – she smiled.

- Thank you, Dr. Fletcher – Sue replied, happy that she could leave hospital and move to Jack's place.

- Thank you, Dr. Fletcher – Jack said as well. The doctor smiled at them, and left the ward.

- Wife? Have we missed something? – Lucy asked, already standing in front of the hospital.

- Dr. Fletcher thought Sue and I are married, this is all – Jack tried to quickly close the topic.

- „This is all"? – Lucy repeated the man's words. – But of course, you didn't hurry to correct this mistake… And why… - she gave the couple in love a meaningful look.

- Isn't it all the same what the doctor thinks about us? We won't meet too often anyway – Jack replied embarrassed, looking at the ground.

- I have the suspicion that you were indeed happy that the doctor thought you are married… - Bobby looked at them.

- Even complete strangers see immediately what you feel for each other… - Lucy smiled. – Only the two of you, the two most concerned people aren't willing to realize that.

- Yes Lucy, we are teammates and very good friends – Sue said, but even she didn't believe that she only feels friendship for the man.

- Yes… The best friends – Jack said, but knew that what he felt for the woman was much more than friendship.

- If you are saying that… - Bobby shook his head. – But I hope that you'll admit your real feelings rather sooner than later.

- How good that everyone is preoccupied with our feelings… - Jack said indignantly. – Haven't you thought of becoming a psychologist? You could establish a common enterprise with Lucy.

- Well, if I wasn't an FBI agent, I would seriously think about that – Bobby mused. – But Lucy could achieve great success with a matchmaker-enterprise – he smiled at the rotor.

- I may think about that… - Lucy replied. – Especially that I have to bring together two people in love, who are afraid to admit their feelings for one another, and they rather suffer than risk their friendship… - she gave the two people concerned a meaningful look, and their faces were instantly in flames.

- Lucy, tell us when you have founded your new enterprise – Jack closed the topic. – But we have to go now, I have to move Sue to my apartment.

- OK – Lucy replied, but her friends knew that the conversation is by far not over. – I'll come over to the two of you later – she said.

„_The two of you"…_ - the words echoed in Jack's head. – _A common home with Sue… This is what I want the most._


	38. Chapter 38

38.

- Miss Thomas, the Hudson - suite is at your disposal – Jack opened the door of his apartment, letting the woman enter before her.

- Thank you, Mr. Hudson, you are really gallant – Sue smiled.

- Always with beautiful ladies – the man winked at her. – Sit down, you have to rest – he said, leading the woman to the living-room. Sue sat down on the couch and put her legs on a stool, making herself comfortable.

- What can I get for the lady? – Jack asked, as the woman sat on the couch.

- I see you have placed yourself into service, Mr. Hudson – Sue smiled. – If you insist on serving me, you can bring me a glass of mineral water.

- Just a moment, my lady – Jack replied, and seconds later he returned with the mineral water.

- Does this mean that you are at my disposal day and night? – the woman asked smiling, while taking the glass.

- In whatever you want – the love of her life said with his trademark smile, and Sue almost poured the water on herself.

- Good to know that… - she said at last. – Just don't be sorry for this – he smiled.

- That I can fulfil your wishes, making you happy? I would never be sorry for such a thing – Jack smiled back, and the woman felt she was blushing.

- So, what do you suggest for spending the rest of the day with? – the man asked, trying to hide his embarrassment because of the previous question.

- We can prepare lunch, like last time, but I'm afraid this wouldn't be so simple now… - Sue pointed at her injured arm.

- Indeed, in this state it is better if you don't cook – the man replied. – Which means one thing…

- You have to do the cooking – Sue finished the thought.

- Or Bobby and the team can get us some food, if they go shopping… But I hope we'll solve the case soon, and then all the food we have here will be enough. _Although what I want the most is to live together with you, my love. I wish this state would continue even after closing the case…_

- OK… What do we have at home? – Sue asked. _Home…_ It was so good to say this word… It seemed so natural…

- Let's see… There is frozen food, and pizza for the evening… I think it will be enough for a while –Jack stated, looking at the contents of the refrigerator.

- Then I'll warm up some frozen food – Sue was about to stand up from the couch, but Jack didn't let her do so. – I'll do that – he said, took some food out of the freezer, and put it into the microwave oven.

Sue was enchanted by the man's gallantry, that he does everything so that she gets well as soon as possible. _If only he didn't do that only out of sense of duty… If only he loved me as much as I love him…_

In the meantime, the man took two plates out of the cupboard, put the lunch for both of them on a tray, then took it into the living room.

- I hope you'll like that – he gave Sue her lunch. – If you like frozen food, then definitely – he smiled at her.

- I like everything you prepare for me – the woman replied, then after realizing what she had said, looking at her plate, she ate her lunch silently.

- No, no way – Jack raised his hand after quarter of an hour, indicating the woman not to even think of doing the washing-up.

- Another exception from the rule „the one who cooks doesn't clean" family rule? – Sue asked smiling, while sitting back on the couch.

- That's right – the man smiled back, and took the dishes out to do the washing-up. – See, I'm back and I'm OK – he said a few minutes later.

- I'll remember that, it could be useful later – Sue smiled at her.

- I do the washing-up once and you would use this in the future too? – Jack laughed.

- At least you'll obtain some experience in washing-up… - the woman replied. – It can be good if you have guests… or if your friends are coming over for dinner…

- I have to do the washing-up in the future and I should be grateful that thanks to you, I'll gain experience in it? – the man said with mock anger, hardly being able to hold laughter back.

- You said that, Jack Hudson, I'll take care you do that in the future – Sue smiled.

- OK, but if you still find remains of food on some plates, I told you in advance – Jack warned her.

- Then I think I'll have to teach you how to do the washing-up properly, Mr. Hudson – the woman replied, trying to look severe. – Especially that it seems that in the near future I have to depend on you doing the washing-up.

- OK, I'll take the classes, but I warn you that sometimes I learn really slowly… - Jack smiled.

- How good that we have plenty of time… - Sue stated. – A few more days and I'll make a professional washer-up from you.

- And you could watch how I'm suffering of washing-up? – Jack asked with an innocent face.

- Now that you are saying that… yes. What's more, the same goes for cooking – Sue smiled, imagining Jack in an apron, standing beside the cooker, with a wooden spoon in his hand. The man immediately knew what she was thinking of, and both of them burst out in laughter.

The afternoon passed quickly; as promised, Lucy came over, and they talked for hours. Jack was happy that Sue has such a great friend, who with a simple conversation was able to make her forget all terrible things she had experienced in the past few days, even if for just a few hours. He watched Sue's face, as she laughed together with her best friend… as she smiled… As she looked at him from time to time. _Did she really smile at me? It seemed so for a moment… And several times. Or is it just me who imagines this, because I would like so much if she returned my feelings? I wish she loved me as much as I love her. If only she could be my girlfriend… my wife. My wife…_ His heart started beating faster at the thought. _And then we won't have to separate from each other ever again._

- Shall we watch a film? – Sue's voice brought him back to reality.

- Err… Well… Yes, sure, great idea – he collected his thoughts at last. – Have you already chosen or should we leave this to chance too?

- You haven't had too much luck with chance so far, Sparky… - she smiled.

- True… Then maybe I should choose this time. What about an action film? – he looked at the woman.

- Men… - Sue shook her head smiling. – Comedy? – she suggested.

- Action comedy? – Jack suggested a compromise.

- OK – Sue replied. – Which one?

- I don't know… But I have many such films, let's look at them and choose – Jack said, and they both leaned over the DVDs to choose the best one.

Minutes later they chose Beverly Hills Cop in complete agreement; Jack put the film into the DVD player, set the subtitles for Sue, then sat beside her on the couch. But due to the woman's closeness, he found it hard to concentrate on the film; his thoughts were filled by only one person. _The woman whom I love the most is sitting right beside me…_ _If only I could take her into my arms and kiss her… If only we could watch the film in each other's arms._

Sue inhaled the man's scent deeply, feeling his nearness, because of which she found it hard to concentrate on what was happening on the screen; she could only think of a single person. _The man whom I love more than anyone is beside me, I can feel his closeness… If only he took me into his arms and kissed me…_ _If only we could watch the film in each other's arms._

Jack felt irresistible desire to put his arm on the woman's shoulder, but he knew that approaching her so suddenly could scare the love of his life. It took him much self-control to hold himself back… In that moment he wanted nothing more than taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately, until they both lose their ability to think clearly. Thus he could only hold the love of his life in his arms in his thoughts, but he trusted that this dream would become reality soon.

- How did you like it? – the man asked, when the list of cast appeared on the screen.

- I watched it for the umpteenth time, but I can never get bored of that… I love this film. And of course, Eddie Murphy too – Sue smiled.

- Indeed, Eddie Murphy's films are very good – Jack agreed. – We can watch more of such films, of course only if you want to – he suggested, and the woman nodded. – But now it's late – he glanced at his watch. – It's time we got to bed… - he said, then his face got completely red, when realizing how that must have sounded. – I mean… you separately and I separately… I'll make the bed for you in the guest room – he mumbled embarrassed. _Goodness me, what she must think about me now…_

- That… that will be good – Sue replied with similar embarrassment. _What did he mean by this? Was it a simple slip of the tongue or…_ - I'll pack my clothes out until that… - she headed towards the guest room, right when the man was about to go and get some clean bed linen. From the sudden movement they bumped against each other, and by the time they realized, Jack was already lying on Sue. They were looking into each other's eyes embarrassed, neither of them was able to utter a single word.

_She is so beautiful__… And I love her so much. I wish I could kiss her…_

_These brown eyes__… I immediately get lost in them, whenever I look at them… I love him so much… If only he kissed me…_

- Sorry… - Jack said at last, and got up from the floor, helping Sue up as well. – So now… I'll go and take some clean bed linen.

- Yes… And I'll go… to pack out – Sue replied still embarrassed.

- Good, then… I'm going… - Jack said, still under the influence of the woman's beauty, and started backing out. As he got out of the woman's sight, he leant against the wall sighing. _I have no idea how I can endure for days, or even months that she is beside me all day and I still cannot kiss her…_

- I would like to… have a shower – Sue looked at the man, when he brought in the clean bed linen.

- Yes, sure… - Jack looked into the woman's eyes enchanted. – Should I help you? I mean… Sorry – he said embarrassed, after realizing what he had just said. – I'll make the bed until then – he stepped closer to the still red-faced Sue.

- OK… Then I'm going… - the woman replied, and gathering all her strength, she tried to head for the bathroom.

Sue closed the bathroom door behind herself sighing, then put her bath towel and sleeping T-shirt down. _How can I endure all this not for weeks, but even for a few days… After all, I completely lose my mind whenever you are beside me. And the way you look at me with your beautiful brown eyes… I think I'll die if I have to be for too long beside you without feeling the touch of your lips…_

- Jack? – he heard Sue's shouting from the bathroom.

- What happened? Is there anything wrong? – he ran immediately to the woman, while lots of variations appeared in his thoughts about what could have happened.

- Nothing, just… You know, my arm still hasn't fully healed… And… Would you help me get undressed for the shower? – she asked, gazing at the floor embarrassed.

- Sure – Jack smiled. – I mean… - he said, realizing this sounded like everything he wanted was to see the woman get undressed. _But this is the truth… Taking your clothes off you slowly… Feeling the softness of your naked skin…_ - So… Of course, I'll be glad to help you until you can use your arm perfectly – he returned to reality from his musing.

He stretched his hands to take hold of the woman's shirt, and carefully started taking it off her arms, while he tried to only look into her eyes, but could unwillingly admire the beautiful body of the love of his life. He got Sue rid of her clothes enchanted, wishing that would be real, and not only necessary for the woman to be able to shower.

- I've got it – he said, still looking into Sue's eyes, after removing her underwear as well.

- Thank you, Jack – the woman smiled embarrassed.

- Will you get on from here? – the man asked. – I would be happy to help you… - he said, then stopped when he realized how embarrassed he must have made the love of his life with his previous statement.

- Yes… Thank you… - Sue replied, still looking into Jack's beautiful eyes, and headed towards the shower.

- If you need something, just shout – the man smiled.

- I'll do that – Sue smiled back. Jack was still standing there, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of the woman's beautiful body. – I'll get on alone as well from here – Sue smiled embarrassed, and the man suddenly woke up from his daydreaming. Collecting all his strength, he slowly backed out of the bathroom, then leaned against the wall.

_I don't know how long I can endure that__… What I would like the most is to run back to you, take you into my arms and kiss you until neither of us would be able of coherent thinking…_ He sighed. _But I fear you would think this too pushy… And I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. Thus we can only be together in my dreams… My dreams you have been filling ever since we met for the first time._

The woman turned the tap on and let the drops of water flow through her whole body. _Goodness me, what is happening to me… He helped me get undressed… I felt the touch of his hands… If only he came back and joined me… He would throw his clothes off, and we would shower together…_ She smiled, as the man appeared in her thoughts, stepping beside her to the shower, taking her into his arms and kissing her. _But this can only happen in my dreams_ – she sighed. _And he has filled my dreams every since we first met…_

- I made the bed for you – Jack said, when the woman came back from the bathroom.

- Thank you – Sue replied. – And thank you for taking care of me.

- I would do anything for you – Jack took the woman's hands into his own, and Sue blushed. _If only we could spend all our time together, my love… If only we would never have to leave each other._

- Well… Goodnight, Jack – the woman said, fighting off her embarrassment. – We'll meet in the morning – she smiled at him, and the man felt he wanted nothing more than taking her into his arms and kissing her senseless.

- Yes… See you in the morning… Good night – Jack smiled back, forcing himself to leave the room; he knew that if he doesn't do that now, he couldn't take responsibility for his acts after that.

They both got to bed smiling, their dreams being filled with the loves of their lives, as always in the past three years.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

Next morning Sue woke up unusually happy, compared to the past few days. She slept calmly during the night; this time she wasn't haunted by nightmares. She opened her eyes smiling, and her glance immediately fell on one of Jack's shirts, lying on one of the chairs. She acknowledged relieved that this is not a dream, but reality itself… and now she is lying in Jack's guestroom.

- Good morning! – the man greeted her, when he saw her enter the kitchen. – How did you sleep?

- Great – the woman smiled. – Without any nightmares or lunatics wanting to kill me.

- I'm glad about that. I hope your dream won't be disturbed by anything in the future either – Jack said.

- If you are beside me, then definitely… I mean, thank you for offering your guestroom, it was very kind of you – Sue corrected herself blushing, when she realized what she had just said.

- This is natural – the man smiled. – And where can you be more secure than in my apartment, while except for the team and the FBI leaders everyone thinks we took you to another safe house.

- It was a great idea, Jack… - the woman said. – Although your ideas are always great… But don't think too much of yourself just because of this – she added laughing.

- You shouldn't be afraid of this, Miss Thomas, I have a humble personality – Jack laughed as well.

- Hope these many great attitudes won't do harm to you – Sue playfully swatted his arm, while neither of them could stop laughing.

- Would you like some tea? – Jack asked, when he could talk at last.

- Yes please, thanks – Sue said, still under the influence of the previous events, and the man poured her some in a mug, then put the hot drink before her. – Wow, what a polite service; be careful, in the end I may get used to this – she laughed.

- I'll be glad to fulfil any wish you have… I would do anything for you – Jack looked deeply into the woman's eyes. – I mean… I'm glad you like living here – he reddened, when his statement got to his mind.

They drank their tea in silence; for a few minutes, they were both absorbed in their thoughts.

- Breakfast is ready too – the man said at last, and put the food on the table.

- I see you weren't exaggerating when saying that we have food enough for days – Sue smiled.

- We are just such a caring team – Jack smiled back, while placing the plates on the table as well. – Help yourself – he looked at the woman.

- Thank you – Sue replied, taking a slice of bread. – And, what are we spending the day with? – she asked.

- We could play a board game, or watch a film again… - Jack suggested.

- Both sound good… - the woman replied. – But if we watch a film, I think it's better if we aren't leaving it to chance to choose it – she smiled.

- I believe yesterday's compromise solution worked well enough to choose this way again – Jack smiled back, and Sue nodded in agreement.

After breakfast they did the washing-up together, then sat down in the living room.

- Thank you for taking care of me… - Sue said suddenly. – Although it's really not an obligation for you at all… And I've only caused trouble so far. Now a lunatic is trying to kill me, and because of me the whole team is in danger. I'm sorry for being such a burden… that there are so many problems with me… - she looked at the man with tears in her eyes.

- Sue, listen to me! – Jack put the woman's hands in his own. – You have never meant a burden to anyone, and you never will. We all love you very much, and would do anything for you… anything. After all, we are a family, and family members help each other. We are doing everything to catch this maniac soon and then your life will return to normal. Nothing can happen to you, Sue. I would never let you be hurt… I'll protect you, at any price – he stroked the woman's hand, then embraced the love of his life.

Sue felt incredibly secure in the man's arms. She knew that Jack would protect her even at the cost of his life, and from this thought, she loved him even more. She felt the man's stroking; the soothing words which he whispered into her ears. She knew that as long as the love of her life is beside her, she cannot be hurt.

She suddenly realized Jack drew a bit apart from her. She opened her eyes, and immediately understood the reason for the man's movement. Jack answered his phone, and it seemed he had received important news. After a few minutes of talking, Jack ended the call, then looked at Sue.

- It was Bobby – he said. – They have found Agnes Taylor.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

- Ms. Taylor, I think you are aware that you didn't meet our request not to leave the city – Bobby told the woman in the interrogation room. – Otherwise we would have found you when we again wanted to ask you a few questions.

- Mr. Manning, I don't know whether you have realized that I didn't leave my apartment for days intentionally – the woman replied, showing the agent the bruises on her arm. – However strange it is, I didn't obtain these out of fun – she looked into the man's eyes.

- So you are saying you didn't leave the city intentionally, after we asked you to be available in the near future?

- I've been trying to explain these for minutes – Agnes started to become angry. – If I haven't told you enough times, while I you brought me in, I repeat: I was kidnapped.

- Kidnapped? – Bobby asked in disbelief. – By whom? And why? And how come you are still here?

- Sometimes I really start to doubt the need for the FBI – the woman shook her head. – If you would have realized where I am and freed me, I shouldn't have gone through all this and could have been at your disposal, as you asked. But you didn't, so instead of thinking why I wasn't available, you regarded me as a criminal. I have no idea who kidnapped me and why, and I don't know either where exactly I was held captive. I only know I managed to escape after days of captivity. I didn't know where I was, which direction I should take to reach the city, just went; then your teams found me, and brought me in, like a suspect in a crime.

- So you are saying you were kidnapped, then you managed to escape – the agent repeated.

- Yes, since it happened this way – Agnes replied; she felt she was losing her calmness. – You should have rather made efforts to find and free me, instead of arresting and bringing me in while escaping, like a criminal – she looked at Bobby.

- Ms. Taylor, you are a suspect in the attempted murder against Mrs. Watson, so I suppose you understand that we have to interrogate you until the last minor detail – the agent returned the look.

- Which you have already done, so I don't see what I'm doing here – Agnes replied.

- Ms. Taylor, I decide when it is necessary to interrogate you – Bobby put his palms on the table. – And if I find it necessary, I can bring you here every day to talk – he said determinedly.

- If you see it this way… - the woman shrugged. – But you are just wasting your time.

- Let it be my problem – Bobby replied. – But now I have to ask you new questions.

The woman knew she cannot avoid answering, and indicated with a sigh that she is waiting for the questions.

- Ms. Taylor, I have to ask you again where we can find the leader of your lab. We need to talk to him as well – the agent started.

- Mr. Manning, I have already told you that Mr. Warren is a really busy person, thus he rarely visits the lab. But the team works conform to its best abilities without him as well; everyone knows exactly what their tasks are – Agnes replied.

- As far as I know, you are the only person who said she had met this Mr. Warren several times –Bobby sat on the edge of the table. – This gives reason to suspicion by itself.

- Suspicion? What suspicion? – the woman asked confused.

- That perhaps your accounts of the leader of the lab don't reflect reality… and this Mr. Warren doesn't exist at all – Bobby looked into the woman's eyes, waiting for her reaction.

- That Mr. Warren doesn't exist? Are you charging me with lying? – Agnes broke out. – If I said Mr. Warren comes to the lab only rarely, then this is the case.

- But it's strange you are the only one who has talked about him… - Bobby looked at her.

- You asked me, and I told you what I know. Mr. Warren is a very busy person, he has numerous other tasks, thus he cannot be always at one place – Agnes replied.

- We have to talk with this Mr. Warren, of course, given that he really exists – Bobby said. – It would be good if you would find him.

- That's impossible – Agnes replied. - Mr. Warren didn't give an address or phone number where we can reach him, it is always him who contacts us when it's necessary – she said. – But if you at the FBI are indeed that good, find him – she added, looking at the agent expectantly.

- We will do just that – Bobby replied. – But if this Mr. Warren indeed exists, as you claim, you can surely give a description about him.

- As I have already told you, I see him only rarely, and even when I do, I talk little with him, but he is a middle-sized, grey-haired man in his fifties – Agnes said.

- This is all? Can't you say anything closer? – the agent asked.

- I don't know whether it captured your attention that I don't meet Mr. Warren every week, thus I cannot remember every detail about him – the woman replied. – But finding him on the basis of even this much information probably won't cause you any problems – she added.

- We'll find him – Bobby looked into her eyes. – But you are still a suspect in the attempted murder against Mrs. Watson, thus we'll keep you in until investigation reveals the still unknown details.

- Suspect? – Agnes asked in disbelief. – I have nothing to do with any attempted murders, especially that I have no idea who that Mrs. Watson is – she looked at Bobby.

- Investigation will show whether it has to do something with the case or not – the agent replied. – So far we know only that you can enter your uncle's computer without problems, as well as his office. The letter bomb which was aimed for Mrs. Watson was without doubt put together in your uncle's office … And it was proven that the threatening letters which were sent to one of our colleagues was sent from his computer. And since you have free access to both, we have a well-founded suspicion that you are behind the attempted murder, as well as the threatening emails – he looked into the woman's eyes.

- If I didn't know you well enough, I would think this is a bad joke – the woman replied, returning the gaze. – But I repeat, I have nothing to do neither with the attempted murder, nor the threatening messages, nor with any other crimes. I hope that since you said you were so good, you'll find the truth out with a record speed and let me go.

- If you are innocent, there is nothing you should be afraid of – the agent said determinedly. – But for the time being, you'll stay here – he said, and indicated to his colleagues they can take the suspect away. – We'll meet again soon, Ms. Taylor – he looked at the woman, as she was led out.

- You can be sure about that, agent Manning – Agnes replied, and left the interrogation room.

Bobby took his phone sighing.

- Tara? Find out everything about the letter bomb, the relationship of Agnes Taylor and James Tyler, and everything which has something to do with the case! – he gave the instruction, then headed out to find out the details of Agnes' kidnapping.


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Some members of the team gathered in the bullpen for a short time to summarize the events of the case so far.

- Let's sum up what we know about the case, maybe it will be easier to get ahead this way – D stepped to the board. – So there is an influential person working in the Ministry of Health who one evening gives a microchip to Sue, saying its contents is of vital importance, and then dies as an effect of a hired assassin shooting him.

- After the conversations with his family and colleagues, we found out that Gregory Watson was an exceptional man, who always helped everyone, whenever there was a need for it – Tara stepped beside him. – But since he worked in a high position and had serious influence, he had many enemies, who are all possible suspects. And because of his work, he could have known information harmful for important people, which could also have been a reason for the murder.

- We've found out from Watson's colleagues that the Ministry of Health was planning to build a new medical centre, where they would have developed medicine for so far incurable illnesses. In the beginning, Watson supported the initiation, but later he started opposing it. No one knows the reason for this, since Watson has always supported the development of new medicine – Lucy said.

- As we have found out, beside the microchip Watson gave to Sue, there is another one as well, and the two can only be used together. One of them indicates the location of a building, while the other one contains a map of the way leading there. Following the way marked by the map, we found an underground building, which is probably a terror laboratory. We talked with the researchers working there, who firmly denied this, and claimed this is a medical institution established for the treatment of incurable diseases.

- Which raises the question that if there is a medical institution established for this reason in the city, why is there a need for another one? Except if the one we saw wasn't established for this reason, and is indeed a terror lab – Tara said.

- In the meantime Sue got several threatening emails, while Mrs. Watson was sent a letter bomb. The examinations showed without doubt that the threatening emails were sent from the computer of James Tyler, the main adviser of the Secretary, while the letter bomb was definitely put together in his office.

- But Agnes Taylor, who is his niece and also one of the researchers in the lab, has access to Tyler's computer, so we cannot exclude her either as a suspect in the case of the attempted murder against Mrs. Watson – D stated.

- As for the case of Gregory Watson's murder, we didn't progress much, since due to the high number of his possible enemies, there are too many suspects. But we talked with Daniel Harper, Watson's colleague and friend. He told us that Watson wanted to give the microchip to him, but before he could have done that, he was lethally wounded, and he only had time to give the microchip to the first person walking by, who happened to be our Sue.

- But we cannot consider Harper definitely innocent either… he knew where the other microchip was, which was essential for finding out what the first one contains. What's more, getting past the guards, he got into the safe house where we hid Sue; according to him, he did this only to ask her to find out who killed Watson. After this, Harper disappeared, allegedly because there is someone in the Ministry who gave an instruction for Watson's murder, and until the identity of this person is revealed, he has to disappear. We haven't seen him ever since.

- Plus Sue is in danger since getting that microchip; and besides the threats, someone has also tried to kill her several times, fortunately unsuccessfully so far. We have to do everything so that it stays this way – Lucy said determinedly.

- And Agnes Taylor disappeared a short time ago, despite us asking her not to leave the city until we close the case. We have recently found her, and when we interrogated her, she claimed she was away because she was kidnapped, from where she managed to escape only now. But this story isn't really believable…

- She may still have told the truth… - Bobby entered the bullpen. – It seems Ms. Taylor was indeed kidnapped… And probably by her own uncle, James Tyler.

- This case gets more and more complicated… - D shook his head. – Bring in Tyler, find Harper, and we'll also interrogate Ms. Taylor again – he gave the instructions. – There may be something which we haven't recognized so far… But we have to find the culprit as soon as possible, also for Sue's security. – So everyone to work! – he said, and the team members went to search for the persons to be interrogated.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

After talking to Bobby, Jack flipped his phone closed, and the couple in love spent the next hours playing board games.

- This was it… Now let's do something else – he suggested after the umpteenth game.

- Are you afraid I would beat you again, Hudson? – Sue smiled.

- Afraid? Me? – Jack pretended to be surprised. – No, but it starts getting boring, and a little variety never hurts – he explained.

- I knew you are afraid – Sue hit him with a pillow laughing.

- Me? Never! – the man returned the move, and they started throwing pillows at each other cheerfully. They were happily laughing, forgetting for a few moments in how much of a danger the woman is in. Then they suddenly realized that in the cheerful atmosphere they both landed on the floor, and Jack got above the woman.

They were just staring at each other; neither of them was able to speak.

- Well… err… so… What about a lunch, and then a film marathon? – Jack found his voice at last, desperately trying to tear his gaze away from his love, but he had to realize soon that he is unable for that.

- OK… great idea… - Sue managed to utter a meaningful sentence, lost in Jack's beautiful eyes.

- Then maybe… Let's go any prepare lunch… - Jack suggested, but didn't move.

- Yes… let's go… - Sue replied, but was unable to tear her gaze away from the man.

It took minutes until they gathered enough strength to part from each other. Jack stood up from the floor, helping the woman up as well.

They prepared lunch in silence, giving each other frequent glances; their hands touched whenever they gave each other an ingredient, and at such times both of them shivered, getting their gazes away embarrassed.

- Do you think we'll manage to solve this case soon? – Sue asked at last, although she wasn't sure this is what she would like the most. Although she wanted to be secure again like earlier, without having to be afraid of the threats of a crazy murderer, the thought that she can be beside Jack filled her with calmness.

- I don't know – the man sighed. – So far we haven't reached much progress in the case… But we'll do everything to catch this maniac, so that your life can return to normal. _And I hope I'll also be part of your life._

- Do you think the culprit is among the ones we've interrogated so far? – Sue asked further.

- To be honest, I have no idea… - Jack replied. – I've been dealing with revealing crimes for long years, but now I really don't know who is in the background. The case is so complicated and we have so many possible suspects that more time is needed for this.

- If you are our team leader, we'll surely solve the case in a short time – Sue smiled at the man, whose heart immediately started beating faster, and it took him much self control to concentrate on the food instead of his love.

While eating, they were continuously looking at each other, and Jack would have loved the most to hold the hand of his love, but feared he would frighten the woman. Thus he just gave her his irresistible smile, and Sue felt she would melt right away.

- Film marathon? – Jack suggested, after they finished washing-up.

- OK – Sue agreed. – What are we watching?

- What about watching films of different genres? – the man suggested. – I watch what you like, and you watch what I like, then it's time for our common favourites – he looked at her with an expecting look.

- Great idea, Jack – the woman smiled. – So what should we watch first? – she asked, while they headed towards the living-room.


	43. Chapter 43

43.

- Did you manage to progress in the case? – D stepped in the bullpen.

- Nothing new – Tara replied first. – James Tyler keeps denying he has anything to do with either the threatening emails, or the letter bomb sent to Mrs. Watson.

- It's just like hearing Agnes Taylor's words – Bobby said. – She maintains her statement that she has nothing to do with the case.

- Daniel Harper also sticks to his statement – D said. – He keeps saying that the person who gave an instruction for Watson's murder is in a high position in the Ministry of Health, and until it is found out who this person is in reality, he is also in danger due to his working relationship and friendship with Watson. But since he knew about the two microchips, and Watson was to meet him in the evening of his murder, he also remains a suspect.

- We haven't got ahead too much… - Bobby shook his head. – But I've found something interesting. I searched for the place where according to Agnes Tyler she was held captive for days; I took samples from there, and according to the guys in the lab these are really from her and her uncle.

- But why would James Tyler hold his own niece captive? – Lucy asked.

- Probably because Agnes… I mean Ms. Taylor had access to Tyler's computer because of her job, thus she could know things about him which her uncle didn't want her to know – the Australian replied. – So he chose the simplest solution… but Agnes… I mean Ms. Taylor managed to escape.

- Are you sure Ms. Taylor tells the truth and she was indeed kidnapped, and didn't go to her uncle by her own will? – Tara asked.

- Yes, on the basis of the interrogations and the evidence at the place where she was held captive, I believe Tyler indeed kidnapped her, and had a reason for that – Bobby stuck to his opinion.

- Just as Ms. Taylor also had a reason to lie about her alleged kidnapping – Lucy said. – Bobby, I think this woman has more and more effect on you… - she shook her head. – And I'm not sure this is good.

- Oh come on, what are you talking about – Bobby hurried with the answer. – I just told my opinion, which is proven by evidence.

- But its opposite isn't impossible either – Tara said. – This woman may be a criminal, and it's not good to get in a close relationship with her during the investigation, because you will suffer at the end, and thus we too, being witness to your grief.

- But I don't… - the man started, but Lucy stopped him.

- I know you well enough to know what feelings overwhelm you… - she looked at her teammate, who had to acknowledge that the woman is right again.

- OK – D said. – Then we'll search for new evidence about the alleged kidnapping of Ms. Taylor, and if it's really true what she says, Tyler most probably has something to do with the case. For the time being we'll keep all three here, until we find out whether any of them is involved in the crimes, and if so, who is the culprit. Bobby, Tara, you take care of Sue tonight, and Myles and I will try to find out more about the case – he gave the instruction, then got absorbed in his computer together with Lucy, while the two agents headed to Jack's apartment.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

- Hi Sparky! – Bobby greeted his best friend, when he opened the door. – We thought we would check how Sue is bearing living together with you – he grinned, while entering the apartment with Myles following him.

- This is really kind of you… - Jack shook his head. – I thought you are visiting us because you are curious how we feel…

- Actually, what we want to know is indeed whether Sue has not gone crazy yet from these few days – Bobby grinned, and his friend gave him a „you are impossible" – look.

- We didn't have to worry because of you; we all know how happy you are because of this living together, and we weren't disappointed – Myles remarked, and Jack had to admit that his most secret wish had become true by living together with the love of his life.

- Hi Sue! – Bobby greeted his friend when entering the living-room. – We thought we would come for a few minutes and check how you bear this involuntary being together.

- It isn't as bad as I previously thought – the woman smiled. – I think I'll survive that.

- I thought you are glad to be with me – Jack pretended to be offended.

- I didn't say I'm not glad; what's more, I'm happy I can be near you all day… I mean I'm glad one of the best special agents of the FBI is taking care of me – the woman finished reddened.

- I knew it's a great idea to bring Sue here – Bobby grinned. – And, how are your days passing?

- We play board games and watch films – the woman replied.

- Watching films is good… Which ones did you see?

- All kinds… We thought the best is if we watch some from the favourites of both of us – Jack said.

- And how do you bear romantic films? – Bobby asked.

- Surprisingly well, but now I realized again why I didn't watch Titanic at the cinema, when it was made… - Jack admitted.

- Sue made you watch Titanic? – Bobby asked shocked. – No one has ever succeeded to make you watch a three-hour long romance, and now Sue asks you and you watch it without saying a word?

- I would watch anything she likes, just to be beside her… - his friend replied daydreaming. – I mean, we have agreed that she watches action films with me, and I watch romantic films with her… - his face turned fiery red.

- I see Sue really has a great effect on you… - Bobby grinned. – Originally we came to see how she can resist beside you, but now I see the question is rather how you are bearing her… Although I think watching a marathon length film is really nothing, compared to the fact that you can be near her from the beginning to the end… - he added knowingly, and the two people concerned blushed embarrassed.

- Well yes… Because of this, it was worth watching Leonardo di Caprio… that I could be beside Sue all the time – Jack said without thinking.

- And I couldn't concentrate on the film, since he was sitting beside me – Sue agreed, then both of them stared at the floor, when realizing they have just admitted they feel more for each other than simple friendship; and Bobby looked at the couple in love with an „I've always known that" – glance.

- Continue this later if possible… I'm not sure we are needed here – Myles remarked. – We are glad to see that Sue feels great in your company and we have always known that you couldn't have found a more secure place than this. But there is something else we have to talk about – he continued.

- That's right – Bobby said. – We haven't achieved much progress in the case, but we took in James Tyler to another interrogation, and we also succeeded in finding Daniel Harper. Although they didn't say anything new, we'll keep them in for a while, and we'll search for new evidence during this time.

- Great – Jack replied. – If they know something which is important for the case, they will talk – he added. – But we cannot keep Agnes Taylor in for long – he sighed. – So the best will be if we let her go, but follow her at the same time, thus she may lead us to the person behind the crimes.

- OK – Bobby replied. – Then we aren't disturbing any more – he looked at Myles. – Feel good… And try to resist these few days – he grinned at his friends.

- Which obviously won't mean a problem – Myles added, giving the couple in love a meaningful look. – Sleep well, see you tomorrow – he said.

- But before that, watch one or two romantic films, if you feel so well in each other's company – Bobby grinned, and his best friend gave him a piercing look. – OK-OK, I understand the allusion – he raised his hand, heading towards the door. – Be good, tomorrow we'll come again to see how you feel – he said, and they left the couple in love alone.


	45. Chapter 45

45.

- I have become richer with a new experience – Sue said a few films later. – I didn't know that an action film can be good…

- See what one can learn when they have to live together with someone else – Jack smiled, although this living together was not involuntary at all for him. – And I'm starting to have a positive opinion about romantic films… Although I'm not sure everything I wanted so far was watching Titanic from the beginning to the end…

- Then you can be glad to have seen this masterpiece – Sue replied. – And you deserve every acknowledgement for bearing it to the end, what's more, you were even deeply moved by it.

- Me? I wasn't moved at all! – Jack pretended to be angry.

- Then what were those tears in your eyes, you were cutting onions in the meantime? – Sue asked. – And the tissue you wiped them off with? – she looked at him questioningly.

- I only needed that to blow my nose, you know, I've caught a little cold – Jack replied embarrassed.

- Interesting, I didn't recognize that… - the woman looked at him knowingly.

- So you were watching me? – the man asked surprised, and Sue blushed.

- Well… err… but you cried during the film! – she said at last.

- You were watching me, Thomas; admit that I'm irresistible – Jack grinned.

- Just dream on, Hudson – Sue laughed, trying to overcome her embarrassment.

- What about watching another film, and going to sleep after that? – Jack suggested.

- Sounds good – Sue smiled. – But first I would like to have a shower… Err… Would you help me? – she asked, reliving the events of the previous evening.

- Yes, sure… - the man replied immediately. – I mean, until your arm gets perfectly good, we don't have another choice – he added quickly, admitting to himself that from this aspect he doesn't mind this obligation at all.

He freed the woman of her clothes with great experience, desperately trying to keep his look on the eyes of his love. They looked into each other's eyes smiling, while Jack forced himself to get out of the bathroom. Getting to a secure place, he leant against the wall sighing. _How will I endure this…_

He went into the living-room, and started looking at the films to tear his thoughts away from the woman he loved, but he was unable to get rid of the previous events. The trembling of the woman, as he slowly took her clothes off her… as their hands touched… as they were looking into each other's eyes for long seconds… _You are completely crazy, Hudson, stop this imagination at last!_ – he rebuked himself, while choosing a DVD. _Hope she likes this film._

His breathing stopped when Sue appeared in the doorway. She was only wearing a T-shirt, her hair was still wet. The woman smiled at him, and Jack knew he was lost.

- You are beautiful… - the man said, still not being able to tear his gaze away from the sight before him. – I mean… You'll get a cold, I'll warm you up… I mean… I'll give you a blanket, so that you won't be ill – he mumbled, after he realized what the woman may be thinking of him.

Sue hardly believed what she was seeing. Although throughout the years Jack had become her best friend, with whom she could talk about anything, she still didn't want to enter into the spirit of the man feeling anything more than friendship for her. _However much I would like him to reciprocate my feelings, I would surely be disappointed… And I couldn't bear that._ So she took the previous remark, although the man was definitely embarrassed by that, as a sign that Jack is worried about her health, and decided that to avoid disappointment the best would be if she doesn't attribute too much importance to this.

- Come, sit down – Jack led the woman to the couch. – What about Die Hard? – he asked, pointing at the DVD.

- I saw that a long time ago, and it was quite good, so it can come – Sue replied; the man put the disc into the DVD player, set the subtitles for Sue, then sat beside the woman, covering them both with a blanket.

The film started, while they both were looking at each other from the corner of their eyes, and hurriedly tore their gaze away when their glances met. Jack's hand was dangerously close to that of the woman, and he needed all his self control not to touch and embrace her right away. Sue painfully desired the man's touch, but was afraid to snuggle closer, fearing Jack wouldn't like the move.

The film had been going on for a long time, Bruce Willis was fighting determinedly for the lives of the people held captive, but in that moment the two people in love sitting on the couch weren't interested the least about that… they could only think of each other. But now Sue looked at the screen, then from the sudden fright she drew closer to Jack, who instinctively embraced her, and started stroking her hair. Sue snuggled happily into the man's embrace, and Jack didn't want to let her go ever again.

They watched the film in each other's arms, and they both wished this moment to last forever. Jack would have loved the most to kiss the woman right away, but decided that however hard this is, he wouldn't risk frightening the woman, thus he just caressed his love. They were sitting beside each other for a long time, when Jack realized Sue fell asleep in his arms. He carefully lifted his love, took her to the guestroom, then put her on the bed and gently covered her. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, and was about to head towards his own room, when he heard a soft voice.

- Jack… Don't go… Stay with me – she said half asleep.

The man smiled, then taking his trousers and T-shirt off, he lay beside Sue in the bed. He gently took his love into his arms, kissed her on the forehead again, and closed his eyes knowing that he can fall asleep and wake up beside the beloved woman at last… which he had been dreaming of for three years.

- I love you, Sue – he whispered, while falling asleep, with the face of his love in his thoughts.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

The first rays of the sun shone through the window of the room, throwing a caressing light on the woman's blonde hair. The man lying beside her had been watching his love smiling for long minutes; although in the recent past he had woken up several times beside the beloved woman, he still couldn't have enough of her sight. He admired again and again the beautiful face which captured his imagination right at their first meeting… the blonde hair, at the sight of which his heart always started beating faster… Not being able to resist the temptation, he stroked the woman's hair, then pressed a kiss on her forehead.

The woman opened her eyes smiling; her gaze immediately fell on the beautiful brown eyes from the magic of which she was unable to tear away even after three years. How long has she dreamt about falling asleep in the arms of the beloved man and his smile being the first which greets her in the morning… How long has she desired his caress, his kisses… And now all this has become reality.

- Good morning – Jack stroked the woman's hair smiling. – How did you sleep?

- Good morning… Like a baby – Sue smiled back. – And you?

- Now that I could sleep here beside you, very well – Jack replied, love radiating from his deep brown eyes.

- Thank you for staying with me – Sue looked at him, with true love in her eyes.

- I was glad to do so – the man replied, kissing her forehead again. Sue trembled at the touch, and wished every morning to start this way.

- Beside you I feel really secure – she looked at her love. – I know that if you are with me, nothing wrong can happen – she smiled, and the man started stroking her hair again.

- We'll catch that maniac and send him where his place is – Jack said determinedly. – And then your life will return to normal – he smiled at her tenderly, stroking the face of his love to calm her down._ And I hope I can be part of it as well._ Sue knew her love would do anything so that she doesn't have to live in fear because she can be killed any time, and she loved the man even more.

- Wait here – Jack said suddenly, then stood up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later, with a tray in his hands, with everything necessary for breakfast on it.

- Do you bring breakfast to bed for me? – Sue smiled, seeing the tray. – I could get used to it…

- I would do this every day for you if you would like me to – Jack smiled, putting the tray on the bed.

Sue sat up in the bed blushing, taking one of the plates.

- Thank you for doing so much for me, although I don't deserve it at all – she looked at the man with tears in her eyes.

- Sue, look at me! – Jack replied tenderly, but still determinedly. – You even deserve much more, and I'll do everything you like. I know that until a few years ago you couldn't experience this too often, but this is over forever… I would do anything for you, just like the whole team – he held the woman's hand, looking deep into her eyes.

- Thank you, Jack – the woman smiled through her tears. – I have never had such good friends as you all – she still kept her hands in those of the man.

- And we'll always be beside you, whatever happens – the man smiled, and Sue knew that in her teammates she has found real friends. – Let's eat now, then you can choose what should we spend the day with, right? – he suggested, and the woman nodded smiling. They started eating breakfast without tearing their gazes from each other, knowing they would spend another great day together.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

- Anything new in the case? – Bobby asked, stepping into the bullpen.

- Nothing… - D sighed. – We have read through everything again, in case we have missed something, but so far we have found nothing.

- And it ruined our whole night – Myles grumbled.

- Harvard, this is your job, plus the security of a teammate of ours depends on this – Bobby gave him a piercing look.

- Guys… - Tara interrupted her teammates. – There is something interesting here… Searching in the computer I've found a man who according to the database has something to do with the lab where Ms. Taylor works.

- Maybe this will help to get close to the solution – D stepped closer to her. – Call Ms. Taylor here, hopefully she can identify him.

- This woman again? – Bobby broke out.

- Come on, Crash, you don't have to pretend because of us. We all know how happy you are to see her, no matter how much you try to make us believe the opposite – Myles looked at him knowingly, and Bobby had to admit that his teammate sees the situation perfectly.

- Good morning, Ms. Taylor! – D greeted the entering woman. – We would like you to identify someone about whom we believe you may know.

- Good morning! – Agnes said, looking on the team, forgetting her glance on the Australian a little longer than necessary. – OK – she stepped closer to the projector, where Tara put the picture of the man to be identified.

- This is Mr. Warren! – Agnes exclaimed surprised.

- You mean this man is the leader of your workplace? – Bobby asked.

- Yes, it's him – the woman replied determinedly.

- Are you sure? – Bobby asked.

- Do you doubt my ability to recognize my own boss? – Agnes burst out. – I may not meet him every day, but I know him well enough to recognize him when I see him.

- All right… Ms. Taylor, thank you for your help, you can go now – D said.

- You mean you hold me captive for days, suspect me of attempted murder, and now you let me go? – Agnes asked.

- Yes, exactly – Bobby replied. – But if you want to stay here that much, we won't hinder you – he looked at the woman.

- However tempting the offer is, I believe I'll still go home – Agnes returned the look.

- Well then, thank you for your help, Ms. Taylor – D looked at her.

- But since we might need you until we close the case, please, don't disappear unexpectedly this time – Bobby added.

- OK, then next time I won't have myself kidnapped, although it was such a great experience – Agnes replied angrily.

- All right, Ms. Taylor, you can go home now, but it is possible that we'll be looking for you in connection with the case – Bobby avoided the answer, and Agnes left the bullpen, happy for not having to enjoy the hospitality of the FBI any more.

- All right – D said. – From now on we will be following Agnes Taylor day and night. I want to know where she goes when, whom she talks to, what she is doing! It can take us closer to solving the case. Maybe she'll visit Mr. Warren now, and we'll be there to find out whether they have anything to do with the crimes.

The team nodded, and two agents immediately went to give an account of every step of Agnes Taylor.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

- You really did this with your poor Physics teacher? – Sue asked laughing.

- Oh yes… - Jack smiled. – Poor Mrs. Tompkins, she may have not recovered from the shock ever since…

- Then you weren't really an ideal student… - the woman stated smiling.

- Not really… - Jack winked at her. – But I wasn't interested in Physics too much, and she, like every teacher, was convinced her subject is of vital importance for everyone. This is why I use it every day in my work – he shook his head.

- Well, teachers are just like this… - Sue said the eternal truth. – All of them are convinced that without their subject one cannot even exist, but after the exam, you often forget the whole thing, and you'll never meet it again in your whole life.

- But let's leave this school-topic, there surely are lots of more pleasant ones about which we can talk – Jack suggested, and the woman nodded in agreement.

Jack and Sue had spent another cheerful day together. After breakfast they played board games, talked about various things and laughed a lot. They prepared lunch together again, which they ate while not tearing their gazes away from each other, as usual. In the afternoon they watched another film, which belonged to the favourites of both of them, and before they would have realized, the day passed.

They were talking about the comedy laughing, when suddenly the lights went out, and Jack held Sue's hand to comfort her.

- **Blackout. Wait** – he signed into her palm, then standing up from the couch, he headed towards the wardrobe. He soon returned with two candles, which he put on the table, creating a really romantic atmosphere in the room.

- I don't know what the problem can be – he said. – There is rarely a blackout here.

- No problem, I love candlelight – Sue smiled. – If electricity went out this suddenly, what about a dinner by candlelight? – she suggested.

- Great idea – Jack smiled back, and keeping the woman on the couch, he headed to lay the table for dinner.

Although food was in the hands of both of them, neither of them was able to concentrate on eating for long minutes.

Jack held his breath as he watched the candlelight enlighten the beautiful face of his love, shedding light on her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. _Goodness me, she is so beautiful… I wish I could kiss her…_

Sue watched the love of her life with a heavily beating heart, as his beautiful brown eyes absorbed in the candlelight. _I love him so much… If only he took me into his arms and kissed me…_

They finished eating slowly, not taking their glances off each other for a single moment. When the plates of both of them were empty, Jack wanted to keep his love on the couch again, but Sue insisted they wash up the dishes together. They did the washing-up in silence, always trembling, whenever their hands touched, not always by chance. They stood near each other with a heavily beating heart, and Jack mused how long he can endure being close to the woman without touching her.

He tore his gaze away from the woman after a huge effort, and holding her hand („it's dark, we cannot risk you stumbling over something and fall"), he led her back to the living room.

Getting into the room he stopped, and not letting Sue's hand go, he turned her to face him. He was just looking at the woman, his deep brown eyes caressed the face of his love… he couldn't get enough of her beauty. _She is so beautiful, as the candlelight enlightens her face, her hair… I love her so much…_ And then he came to a decision. _She has to know. I have to tell her what I feel for her. I have kept my feelings inside myself for three long years… But I can't endure any longer, I have to tell her… I have to admit to her I have been in love with her ever since three years ago she stormed into my life._

With his free hand he tenderly caressed his love's hair, while his gaze never left that of the woman. He softly caressed the face of his love with his gaze, his lips slowly approaching hers, to give her time to draw away if the situation was unpleasant for her. But Sue closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when the man's lips touch hers at last… She desperately desired Jack's closeness. How long has she dreamt about this moment… Ever since she first saw him, she desired the man to take her to his arms and kiss her… And now all this becomes reality.

The man's lips softly touched hers, and Jack was waiting for when the woman would slap him. But Sue didn't do so. She nestled close to the man, returning the kiss, while gently stroking his face. Encouraged by the response of his love, Jack asked for permission to enter, and the woman opened her lips without delay; the man's tongue slid to her mouth, starting to discover every detail of it. Their tongues were searching impatiently for each other, and when they at last found one another, they started a passionate dance. Jack held the woman close in his arms, who put her arms around his neck; her body was overwhelmed by new, so far unknown feelings. Fire flamed up in their bodies, while discovering each other, running through all their being. Stroking each other, they both trembled at the touch of their love, while Jack's hand wandered upward on the woman's back, slowly caressing every point of it. Their tongues separated for a moment, then found each other again, letting all the passion free which they had kept inside themselves for three years.

Sue felt she was in the clouds, and all this is magic, as the man of her dreams kept her in his embrace and passionately kissed her. Jack felt the happiest person in the world, that he can hold the love of his life in his arms and shower her with his kisses.

A few minutes later, which seemed only a moment, they separated gasping for air. Pressing their foreheads to one another, they tried to comprehend what had just happened, which found both of them unexpectedly, but also made them incredibly happy. Jack pressed a kiss on the woman's forehead, still holding his love in his arms.

- I love you – he whispered, stroking Sue's hair; tenderly caressing the face of his love with his gaze.

- I love you too, Jack – the woman smiled; and her eyes perfectly mirrored her feelings.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

The mysterious figure entered the building with quickening steps. There was an important meeting… unexpected events had happened, and it was indispensable that they talked about this. Covering face, the person hurried towards the room of the boss; now it couldn't be allowed to be discovered. Not now, when they are so close to their goal.

The figure immediately got to the building; had often visited it, and it was the definite order of the boss that the guards must always let this person in. The person headed towards the room where they were about to meet, where there was already a figure in dark waiting.

- I'm glad you got here – the figure in the room said, face still hidden in the dark.

- I don't have much time… If I don't get back soon, they'll be suspicious – the person arriving said. – But I have news which cannot wait.

- What news? – the man asked. – I hope it's important.

- It is – the visitor replied. – The last mission wasn't successful… We got in the house, but didn't find the woman there.

- Wasn't she in the house? – the man asked angrily. – But we know from a secure source that she was taken there!

- They have obviously found another place – the visitor stated. – Is it possible they suspect something?

- I clearly told you no one may know about the plan! – the man raged. – If it fails because of this, I hope you know what consequences it will have.

- But no one knows about the plan apart from us! – the person arriving said defensively. – They surely suspect that there are higher interests in the background, and placed the woman to security.

- I don't care how, but find and kill the woman and the whole team without delay – the man instructed. – They have become too dangerous. They know about the microchips, and we cannot risk them find out even more. We cannot let them put the plan do danger… We have fought too much to just lose everything.

The woman nodded and left the room. She knew that no one may oppose to the instructions of the boss. She will find out where they took Sue Thomas… and soon the whole team will be dead. The plan gets to its goal soon. No one can hinder its execution… and everything will change then.


	50. Chapter 50

50.

- So we've found a man who according to the database works at the same place as Agnes Taylor. She identified the man as Mr. Warren, who is the leader of the lab – D summarized.

- Nathaniel Warren, leader of the laboratory for years, but he is leader of several other institutions as well; therefore he doesn't spend much time at any of these places, and rarely meets the employees as well – Tara said.

- And we let Agnes Taylor free especially for the reason that following her, she may lead us to her boss. Anything new in this case? – D asked.

- Nothing yet, but we keep watching Ms. Taylor, we know about every step of her – the computer genius said.

- Do we know why the leader of the laboratory is in our database? – Bobby asked.

- I'm comparing his data with those in the computer now – Tara said. – We'll find out soon whether he may have to do something with the crimes.

- Not impossible… - Bobby mused. – After all, he is the leader of a terror lab, surrounded by mysteries… It's possible that he took part in making the letter bomb, intended to kill Mrs. Watson.

- Just like Agnes Taylor being behind all this… - Lucy said immediately. – She could have easily got into her uncle's office and made the letter bomb there, and case suspicion on him… And since she had free access to Tyler's computer, she could have sent the threatening emails, as well as planned Watson's murder, to make us suspect her uncle with committing these crimes.

- Just as James Tyler could have done it and Agnes may have nothing to do with all this – Bobby said.

- This woman has such an effect on you that she may commit a crime before your eyes, you would still think she is innocent… - the rotor shook her head.

- This has nothing to do with personal feelings! – the Australian broke out. – I simply don't think Agnes can have anything to do with any of the crimes.

- I told you that you are completely in love with her… - Lucy gave him a meaningful look.

- I'm not in love with anyone! – Bobby objected, deciding to prove the team, but especially his colleague who liked playing matchmaker, that his relation with the woman is entirely professional.

- Well OK, if you are saying that… - Lucy replied not too convincingly.

- But you have to admit that Ms. Taylor could have had a reason for committing the crimes, thus she remains a suspect in the case – D reminded him.

- Just like James Tyler and Daniel Harper – the Australian replied immediately. – They also work in the Ministry for Health, just like Watson, thus they could as well be the culprits. Nothing points clearly to the guilt of Agnes – he said.

- I see you are convinced that Ms. Taylor is innocent, and nothing can make you change your opinion… - D stated. – So the best will be if we wait for the result of the comparison – he said.

- Guys… - Tara interrupted the conversation shocked. – I compared Warren's DNA with those in the database… And it's unbelievable what I've found… - she tried to think coherently. – The computer identified Warren, as a person disappeared for decades…

The others listened paying close attention; all of them knew that now they are hearing information of vital importance.

- Nathaniel Warren's real name is Alexander Vassilev – the woman continued. – He's a Russian terrorist.

- What? – Bobby asked back in disbelief, and the computer genius nodded to confirm.

- And this is not all – Tara added. – Vassilev's accomplice is his sister, who also came to the US years ago, for similar reasons.

- And this is important for us because…? – Bobby looked at her, with definite interest in his voice.

- Because his sister's name is Maria Vassileva – Tara said.

- Who is…? – the Australian asked, seeing the face of his teammate.

- Who is our old friend… Mary Watson.


	51. Chapter 51

51.

- Mary Watson? – Bobby asked shocked. – The victim's wife? – he looked at Tara, and the woman nodded.

- It's her – she said. – They came to the US from Russia decades ago, with the intention of later committing terrorist attacks against the country. They lived without attracting attention for long years, so that no one suspects what destruction they are planning to commit. Maria married an American citizen, so she got the green card. And Gregory Watson had an important position in the Ministry for Health, therefore his wife could have obtained important information without him knowing about that.

- Indeed – Bobby recalled. – Remember what Jack and Sue said about the conversation with Mrs. Watson? The widow said her husband rarely talked about his job, and once, when realizing his wife stepped behind him while he was working, he quickly exited his email… Then she said maybe her husband got threatening emails, and didn't want her to worry… But what if Watson suspected his wife copied secret information from his computer? – he said.

- This may be the case – D replied. – And then probably she knew about the microchips as well.

- The perfect reason for a murder – Lucy said. – Getting rid of the husband who may mean a threat. The microchips contained too many important information for anyone else to know about it.

- What's more, Warren, I mean Vassilev also has a high position in the Ministry for Health, therefore he has connections in higher circles… So he definitely knew where we took Sue – Bobby stated.

- Which explains why you were shot at – Tara looked at him.

- We have to catch them as soon as possible – D stretched his hand for his coat. – They may have found out where we took Sue. We cannot take any risks. We'll go to Jack's apartment without delay – he looked at the agents. – Lucy, you'll stay here, and if there is anything new, let me know immediately – he said, and the rotor nodded, then sat back to her computer, searching for further information. Meanwhile the team headed to Jack's apartment.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

Jack and Sue lay on the couch in each other's arms, still absorbed in the magic of the previous events. Absorbing each other's scent, feeling the closeness of their love, their whole being was overwhelmed by emotions. They admitted their feelings to each other at last… and now they belong together forever. Sue put her head on the man's chest, who stroked her hair tenderly. They lay there for a long time, feeling the perfect calmness which the closeness of each other meant.

- I love you – Jack pressed a kiss on the forehead of his love.

- I love you too – Sue returned the kiss smiling.

- From the very first moment – the man continued caressing her hair. – Ever since you first stormed in the bullpen. I just saw you, and I immediately knew you are the woman who was made for me.

- I immediately felt you are the man whom I have been waiting for all my life… - the woman snuggled closer to him. – I was unable to tear my gaze off you. I was immediately attracted by your beautiful eyes… your extremely handsome face… your amazingly sexy body… - she smiled.

- So it's just because of my looks? – Jack pretended to be indignant, trying with all his effort not to burst out in laughter.

- Well, when I entered the bullpen, I couldn't really pay attention to anything else… - the woman admitted. – When I saw what a handsome guy is sitting behind the desk, I wouldn't have needed much to forget why I came… All I could think of was how can someone look so good – she smiled.

- And I could only think of who this angel is who entered the bullpen as a vision – Jack looked at her tenderly.

- I felt so embarrassed that I stormed in, demanding a transfer, and you calmly told me that the personnel had moved up… - Sue recalled.

- You were beautiful embarrassed – the man kissed her. – The only thing I could think of after that was to see you again, I was unable to concentrate on my work for the rest of the day – he remembered smiling.

- My heart skipped a beat when in the cafeteria you sat at my table, although obviously many women would have given everything for you to choose their company – Sue smiled at her love.

- But for me only you existed even then – Jack stroked the face of his love. – Since then I can't think of any other woman, you are the only one for me – he smiled, and tenderly kissed the woman.

Sue felt incredibly lucky. The man of her dreams reciprocates her feelings… and now she is lying here, in his arms, surrounded by his stroking and kisses. _I don't know what I've done to deserve that such a great man as Jack loves me, but I'll be forever grateful to fate for that._

Jack suddenly moved, and Sue woke up from her musing, looking at the man questioningly.

A strange noise came from outside.


	53. Chapter 53

53.

The paid assassin aimed his gun at the woman. _I cannot miss it, not once again. The boss said clearly that the woman and the whole team have to die._

Jack took his gun, and waving silence to the woman, went to the window, examining the situation.

Sue watched the man tensely. She didn't understand what could have happened to cause such a change of attitude in him, but she knew it was extremely important if Jack found he might need his gun. _Nothing can happen, not now. We have just found each other, it cannot end so suddenly. I love him so much…_

Jack carefully looked out of the window from behind the curtain, his eyes searching for the assassin. _He cannot hurt my love. I will protect her at any price. I love her so much… And I would do anything for her._

He ran his eyes through the area, searching for anything suspicious. But it was deserted; he only saw a few people who were hurrying home. _He must be here somewhere. He is here, and just waiting for the right moment. I won't let him hurt my Sue. I won't let him cause her even the smallest suffering. She is the woman of my dreams, and I'll defend her even at the price of my life._

And then he saw him. A gun flashed opposite the window.

_I must defend her__. She cannot be hurt. I won't let him do any harm to her._

A shot was heard, and suddenly everything went silent.


	54. Chapter 54

54.

Sue looked up scared. Although she couldn't hear the shot, she felt that she witnessed a crucial moment.

Her glance immediately searched for Jack, who was still looking out of the window.

The agents shot at the paid assassin at the same time. Every shot got to its aim… the man fell down the building dead.

Sue watched motionless as the man put his gun to its place. The past events happened so fast that she didn't even have time to be scared. But now she instinctively ran to the man, who embraced her, and to comfort her, he kissed her forehead, then started stroking her hair.

- Now everything will be OK – he whispered, still caressing his love, and Sue felt incredible calmness from the man's touch.

_The boss must be here somewhere__… The others will catch him soon and then it will be over_ – he pressed another kiss on the woman's forehead, while still holding her in his arms.

Alexander and Maria knew that they were unsuccessful again. They failed again to kill the woman… The team saved her again. But the plan was too important to fail so close to their aim. The last phase has to start, whatever happens.

They went hurriedly to escape in the night. No one may see them. If they are caught, the plan will surely fail… and then they won't be able to save the world from every evil which exists in it. The plan has to be executed… This is the interest of the whole world.

They knew that there are agents nearby… They couldn't run, in order not to attract their attention. They tried to look like ordinary passers-by, who at this late hour quicken their steps to get home as soon as possible. This was their only chance.

A few more steps, and they would be safe. Just a little more walking, and they won't be caught. But they suddenly stopped… And realized in a moment that it's over.

- Alexander Vassilev and Maria Vassileva, I arrest you with the charge of murder, as well as planning the execution of terrorist attacks against the United States – D said, then told them their rights. When his teammates led them away, he looked at the siblings contentedly. They succeeded to save the country of a few criminals again.


	55. Chapter 55

55.

- Is it over now? – Sue asked not much later, when the team gathered in Jack's apartment; he still found it hard to believe that the nightmare of the past days is really over.

- Yes… It's over at last – Jack smiled, and in the middle of the knowing glances of the team he embraced the woman.

Sue sighed relieved. After the threats of the recent past she wouldn't have thought that this nightmare would be over so soon. _But my teammates were here with me… and Jack_ – she smiled at the thought of the man, and snuggled closer to her love, not caring about the knowing glances of their teammates.

- At last we managed to catch them and solve this mysterious case – D started. – Mary Watson had her husband murdered, because he endangered her plan to organize terrorist attacks against the country.

- Since Gregory Watson had an important position in the Ministry for Health, he knew much information which Mrs. Watson obtained, hacking into her husband's computer – Bobby continued. – But since he probably supposed what his wife was about to do, after a while he became dangerous for her, therefore the woman turned to the simplest solution: she had him killed.

- Several colleagues of Gregory Watson said that the man, although at the beginning he supported the creation of a new medical centre, in which medicine for so far incurable diseases would be developed, a few weeks before his death started opposing them strongly – Jack said. – We didn't understand for long what the cause for that might have been, but after that we found the laboratory under the ground, which turned out to be a terror lab. Watson certainly suspected that someone in a high position in the ministry may have something to do with the lab, and probably feared that the new establishment would have similar aims.

- First we suspected the main advisor of the Secretary, James Tyler; his niece, Agnes, employee of the lab; as well as Watson's colleague and friend, Daniel Harper, with committing the crimes – Tara said. – But we found out that the victim's wife and her brother are behind the murders, and it was Vassilev who sent his sister the letter bomb, who then claimed that someone aimed at her life.

- The threatening letters were also sent by Vassilev to Sue – Bobby said. – As one of the workers of the Ministry in a high position, he could have easily got to Tyler's office, to use his computer and cast suspicion on him… And he also cleverly planned to make the letter bomb there, so the traces on it undoubtedly indicate the guilt of the main advisor. But of course he didn't take us, the best team of the FBI into consideration – he added proudly.

- What certain people are capable of to carry out something which they think is the saving of the world… - Myles shook his head.

- Crazy world – D agreed.

- But fortunately you were here and helped solve this complicated and mysterious case – Jack smiled at his teammates. – Thank you for all your efforts to catch the criminals as soon as possible, to make the world more secure, and for Sue doesn't have to live in fear any more.

- Thank you all for being beside me and helping me – Sue said.

- After all, this is why we are here – Tara said. – But as I see, you didn't have much against Jack taking care of you – she added smiling.

- Yes, Jack is a great friend… thus he did everything to protect me from the threats – the woman said embarrassed.

- Well, if you are saying that… - the Australian shook his head. – So now that you don't have to fear a crazy murderer, you could as well go home to Lucy… - he said. – Although I believe you would rather stay with Jack – he grinned knowingly, and the woman reddened again, knowing that her teammate is right.

- No, it's too late, I don't want to disturb her – she found a great excuse for why she doesn't want to go home now. – I'll stay here tonight, and move back home tomorrow – she said.

- And of course the only reason why you'll stay here tonight is to not disturb Lucy, and has nothing to do with our Jack – Bobby stated knowingly. – Then we won't disturb any more. Have a great night… I mean sleep well, we'll meet tomorrow – he grinned at the couple, and Sue would have sunk under the ground in embarrassment, while hurriedly saying goodbye to her friends, who left the apartment one after the other.

- Then can we go to sleep? – Jack asked, kissing the forehead of his love. – After everything you've gone through in the past days, you really need a rest.

Sue smiled, and they headed towards Jack's room, to go to bed for the first time as a couple. The man took his love in his arms, and softly kissed her.

- Good night – he smiled at the beautiful woman in his embrace.

- Good night – Sue returned the kiss, then placing her head on the chest of her love, she fell asleep at the rhythm of his heartbeat. This day they have become a real couple at last, and they both knew that they were made for each other… that their love will last through their whole lives.


	56. Chapter 56

56.

- Have the Vassilevs told anything we don't know yet? – D asked, stepping into the bullpen.

- No… - Tara looked at him. – They keep saying they had every right for what they were planning, and they did it „in the interest of the world".

- Establishing a terror lab, killing several thousands of people is indeed in the interest of the world… - Myles shook his head. – How sick must one be to commit such an act…

- Fortunately we caught them, and they'll be in prison for the rest of their lives – Bobby said.

- But there are several others who take their place – Myles said.

- But now we've freed the world from other criminals, and Sue's life has also returned to normal – Tara replied.

- And the medical centre can be built at last, where they indeed heal illnesses, and not plan terrorist attacks – D said.

- What happened to Agnes Taylor and James Tyler? – Lucy asked.

- They talked about their differences of opinion – Bobby replied. – Tyler claims he kidnapped his niece because he feared she had also something to do with the terror lab, and didn't want her to get even more involved.

- Their relationship wasn't too good until now, they were only connected by work, but with this, they made the first step towards really making up – Tara said.

- Then we can be witness to the peacemaking of two relatives… - Lucy smiled. – Another reason what this case was good for.

- And what about our favourite couple? – Tara asked. – Obviously they felt really good in each other's company, and they didn't mind having to spend days together – she smiled.

- This case was certainly good for bringing them together – Bobby said.

- It was just about time… - Myles said. – They started to drive the whole team crazy.

- But I believe it was worth waiting… They are really made for each other – D said.

- Why was it worth to wait? – Jack stepped into the bullpen, holding Sue's hand.

- Well-well, we just had to mention them, and they are here – Tara smiled at the couple.

- You look really good together… It was just about time for you to realize what everyone has known for three years – Bobby grinned.

- We are really glad you are so interested in our love life, but I believe now we have other things to do than talking about this – Jack looked at his best friend.

- So you do have a love life – the Australian grinned at the couple, and the two people concerned blushed.

- Yes, so well… The past few days brought us closer – Jack admitted at last, drawing his love closer to himself, who snuggled to the man.

- It was just about time… - Myles shook his head. – I really don't understand how you were able to not realize for three entire years what was obvious for everyone right from the first day.

- Some people need more time to recognize true love – Tara said. – But what is the most important, they've found each other at last – she smiled at the couple.

- And they'll be together forever… They were made for each other – Lucy smiled at her best friends, happy that in the end, the hardest case of her career as a matchmaker was successful.

Jack pressed a soft kiss on the lips of his love, who returned the touch; and the team started cheering, knowing that their friends would belong together forever.


	57. Chapter 57

57.

Agnes left the laboratory sighing. So this was it. The institution, about which she thought that she can work for the good cause here, is in reality a terror lab. Emotions were swirling inside her fast… She was still unable to believe what had happened in the past days. Mr. Warren, whom she knew as a kind person, determinedly fighting for the healing of incurable diseases, is in reality a Russian terrorist, and his sister is his accomplice, while playing the mourning wife… Crazy world. And among others, she and her uncle were blamed of committing the crimes. She didn't have a good relationship with her uncle for years, but after the case their relationship definitely improved, and both of them decided to work hard for keeping this.

Leaving the building, she looked up to take one last look at the place where she worked for years… and was shocked to find herself opposite an FBI-agent.

- May I help you? – the man asked.

- This is really kind of you, but there is no need for that – Agnes replied coldly, trying to escape from near him.

- But I would really like to help… in anything you need… And please, don't be angry with me… forgive me – the agent resisted.

- You charge me of attempted murder and lying, lock me in prison for days, and the way you talked to me is just scandalous, why shouldn't I be angry…? – the woman broke out.

- You are right, I'm sorry for behaving like an idiot – Bobby held her hand.

- At least you admit that – Agnes said. – But you blamed me unjustly, and this really hurt – she looked into the man's eyes.

- You weren't too kind with me either – the Australian reminded her.

- After how you treated me, you are still wondering? – the woman burst out. – And now let me go, I still have lots of things to do – she tried to get rid of the man's presence.

But Bobby grabbed her arm, pulled her closer and passionately kissed her. Ever since first seeing the woman, he wanted nothing more than feeling the taste of her lips, her tender touch. Agnes was shocked at the sudden kiss, but didn't oppose; she drew closer to the man, and returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Encouraged by the woman's reply, Bobby pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, while tenderly stroking her. When they parted, they looked into each other's eyes for long seconds… They both knew that there was a special relationship between them, and with their meeting, their lives had changed forever.


	58. Chapter 58

58.

Jack and Sue lay in each other's arms on the couch, tenderly caressing each other. The danger was over at last, and they could be together without being disturbed.

- Thank you for helping in everything, for always staying beside me – Sue said.

- I would do anything for you, my love – Jack pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

- And for supporting me even after I put myself in danger… - the woman said.

- True that sometimes you can be really stubborn, but this is one thing why I love you – the man kissed her again.

Sue snuggled closer to her love; she felt incredibly secure in his arms.

- I was glad for being together in the past few days… To live together with you, whatever reason made this necessary – she stroked his face. – But Lucy certainly misses me.

- But you can often sleep here, I will also terribly miss you – the man drew her closer.

- You can be sure about that; it is so calming that I can sleep at night snuggling close to you, and I can be beside you all day – Sue smiled. – And Lucy would certainly not mind if I spend a few nights away from home.

- This is for sure – Jack smiled back. – What's more, she would be the happiest about that.

- She can be really glad now, her efforts were successful at last – Sue looked at him.

- I'm really happy we confessed our feelings to each other at last – the man stroked his love. – I wouldn't have thought you return my feelings… - he admitted.

- And I thought you don't feel anything more for me than friendship… - Sue replied, recalling all the doubts which continuously worried her in the past period. – How could I measure up to all your beautiful ex-girlfriends…?

- Sue, look at me! – Jack looked deeply into the woman's eyes, tenderly stroking her face. – For me, you are the most wonderful woman in the world. No one can be compared to you. I've had many girlfriends, but most of these were superficial relationships… they were just aimed at filling the space which was caused by the lack of real love. I've been with many women, but wasn't in love with either of them… not even Allie, although I dated her for a long time. I lived an irresponsible life for years; I thought if I'm not in love, I don't have to take responsibility, I won't have any problems in life. But then you stormed into my life, and everything changed at once. I immediately fell in love with you, when I first saw you, and since then, no woman exists for me, just you. I feared that such a wonderful woman wouldn't date a man like me, who changed his girlfriends so often… and you are making me so happy for loving me back – he drew his love closer, softly kissing her.

- You are making me really happy too – Sue smiled, returning the kiss.

- I love you – the man whispered, when they parted for a few seconds.

- I love you too – the woman looked at him smiling, and they united in another passionate kiss.

They lay closely embracing, stroking one another, and they knew they belong together forever.


	59. Chapter 59

59.

- So you are moving home… Are you sure you don't want to stay with Jack? – Lucy smiled knowingly, while helping take her friend's luggage to her room.

- True that I felt really good at Jack – Sue smiled, starting to unpack her clothes. – But we've agreed that I'll often sleep at his place… I miss him being beside me all day… the warmth of his body, when I snuggle close to him… - she mused.

- How did I guess this… - Lucy grinned. – I guess you rather lie in Jack's arms, than being home with me… But I completely understand; if I had such a boyfriend, i would also spend the whole day with him – she added with a knowing look.

- It was good to sleep beside him, feeling his closeness… it was so calming… if I'm near him, I feel nothing wrong can happen to me – Sue said daydreaming.

- He really loves you… - her flatmate said. – And at last you can also see what is obvious for the whole team for three years.

- I love him too… and now I'm so happy – the woman replied.

- You couldn't deny you are completely in love with Jack… and neither could he – Lucy stated smiling. – Ever since you confessed your feelings for each other, you are beaming of happiness. But it still remains a mystery what took you three years… - she mused.

- It's a fact we didn't hurry with that, but from now on, we'll be together forever – Sue replied. – But it's a pity we don't live together any more… I'm glad I can be at home again, but being close to Jack all day, waking up beside him every morning… - she recalled the past few days.

- I perfectly understand you – her best friend smiled. – But you might live together again soon… and this time, officially as well – she looked at her knowingly.

- Yes, I would also love that… - Sue replied. – I couldn't imagine any greater happiness than being Jack's wife, always being beside him… - she mused.

- However terrible things you had to endure in the past few days, it was certainly good for this… it made you realize at last what you feel for one another – Lucy said.

- Yes… Thinking back on it now, it seems unbelievable that we didn't realize for three years that we reciprocate each other's feelings… We were so much afraid that the other one would reject us that we didn't dare to say what we really felt – Sue replied.

- But you were made for each other… You were born to be together, and this had to happen one day – Lucy smiled. – And I'm so happy you got together at last… I have never seen the two of you so happy.

- Indeed… I feel everything is perfect… I have a job I really like, and a man whom I love… My life cannot be more perfect – Sue replied. – But there are also others whom love found during the case… - she added smiling.

- Yes… It seems Bobby and Agnes feel more against each other than friendship, although they try to hide this… But for me, nothing can remain a secret – her friend smiled.

- Agnes is a great girl, she and Bobby are perfect for one another – Sue said.

- Yes… And we'll take care that they'll get together – Lucy smiled mysteriously.

- What do you have in mind? – her friend asked.

- Well… we can help them a little in realizing that fate made them for each other… - Lucy replied. – What about a party here, on which we would all take part? – she suggested. – We would celebrate the closing of the case, you and Jack getting together, and we'll take care for Bobby and Agnes to always be near each other…

- If I'm right, you have a ready plan for your newest activity as a matchmaker – Sue smiled.

- What can I do if I want to help couples who were made for each other? – her flatmate laughed.

- I've always known you have a kind-hearted soul – Sue laughed as well. – The party is a great idea… and I believe your activity as a matchmaker will have another success by its end.

- What about tomorrow? – Lucy suggested. – It's weekend anyway.

- Great – her friend replied. – I can't wait to tell Jack.

- Then we've agreed on this – the woman said. – By the time the weekend is over, we'll have another couple – she winked, and Sue knew that the lives of her friends will be basically changed on the weekend by the self-appointed matchmaker.


	60. Chapter 60

60.

On Saturday morning the team gathered in the apartment of the girls. They had closed the case, and the couple in love of the team got together after three years at last, thus they could celebrate without being disturbed. Jack and Sue were sitting on the couch holding hands, but Bobby and Agnes also sat close to each other, changing frequent glances. Lucy's attention couldn't be avoided by the looks of her friends on each other, and stated with a contented smile that obviously there won't be a need for such effort in the getting together of the new couple, as in the case of Jack and Sue.

- Then… to the closing of the case and to love! – Lucy said, smiling at the couples.

- To love! – Jack joined, pressing a kiss on the forehead of his sweetheart, who snuggled close to the man.

- I'm so happy you've got together at last – Lucy looked at the couple in love. – My dream for years has become true by that.

- I can say in the name of the team that everyone shares your opinion – Myles joined. – A little more of this„I love him/her, but I don't know whether he/she reciprocates my feelings" - game, and you'll surely drive us crazy – he looked at his teammates.

- But they are together at last, and this is what matters – Bobby smiled.

- As I can see, love has also found you at last – Lucy gave him a knowing look, and the Australian instinctively held the hand of Agnes. – It was just about time.

- That's right – Tara said. – It was obvious from the first moment that you feel more than friendship towards each other. So then, how exactly did you get together? – she asked.

- Well then… In the beginning we didn't really like each other… - the woman said. – But then this feeling changed to friendship… and after that, it became love.

- Your not liking each other is a mild expression – Myles said. – The way you first talked to each other rather reminded of deadly enemies – he recalled.

- True that our relationship didn't start without problems… But I realized I love her, and I can't live without her – the Australian grinned, stroking his sweetheart's hand.

- Then there are two happy couples in the team… - Lucy stated. – Who will be the next? – she asked smiling.

- Let's say… you? – the New Englander suggested. – It is really nice you try to find the suitable person for everyone, but you shouldn't forget not to stay alone yourself either.

- It is really kind of you to be worried about me, but I feel better if I can help matching couples get closer; it isn't my primary concern to find someone for myself – the woman replied.

- But sooner or later the man about whom you know you want to live your life together with, will surely enter your life – Tara said daydreaming. – And then your opinion will change too.

- Maybe, but now I can devote all my energy to bringing couples in love together – her friend replied. – As it can be seen, not with little success – she smiled.

- It is a fact that you couldn't have found a harder task than getting Jack and Sue together… - Bobby stated. – So you have all my acknowledgements.

- It was indeed not easy, but what really matters is that it obviously succeeded – Lucy smiled at the couple, who looked at each other full of love.

- It lasted for years until I admitted what I feel for Sue – Jack said. – But when I saw her, I immediately knew that I love her, and she will be my wife – he tenderly stroked the face of his sweetheart.

- And I felt right in the first moment that he is the man whom I have been waiting for all my life – Sue returned the stroking, and the man softly kissed her.

- Err, maybe you shouldn't do this here… Wait until you are alone, you'll have plenty of opportunities for this then as well – Bobby grinned, and the couple in love blushed at the thought of what the team may be thinking about them now.

- But if you would like to, we can leave you alone now as well… it only takes one word… - Lucy smiled knowingly, and the two people concerned rather pretended as nothing else existed in the world, just the two of them… which was indeed true. The team watched the couple in love smiling… it was obvious for all of them that fate created them for each other.

- I believe in the following period I'll be quite often away from home, or if not, Sue will be at Jack's place – the woman continued, referring to the period which has just started, when her friends would spend all their free time together, and which they had been waiting for so long. – I believe I have to find some new activity if Sue won't be here… - she mused.

- I told you to get yourself a man… - Myles suggested. – Then you will certainly not be bored.

- It will eventually turn out – Lucy replied. – But now let me be happy about the result of my efforts – she smiled again at the couple in love.

A mysterious case started, and two hearts in love found each other in just a few days… an unbelievable miracle, which would have been unimaginable, considering the past three years. Two people, who knew right from the first moment of their meeting that they were made for each other, admitted their feelings for each other at last, and now they couldn't be happier, planning their future together. And now another couple got together as well… two people about whom in the first moment it would have been hard to say that their seeming hatred covers deeper emotions, but it is obvious that they love each other, and will be really happy together. Two couples got together, who in their sweethearts have found real love and true happiness… and whose love will last forever.


End file.
